


Origins of Magic

by TSPking1994



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, Gen, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPking1994/pseuds/TSPking1994
Summary: "The Originals" fanfiction series set ten years after the season five finale,Rebekah Mikaelson is forced to try and reunite three ancient and feuding witches as she prepares to bring her brothers Klaus and Elijah back to life but the road to ressurection proves difficult especially with these warring witches along for the ride, each of them having history with the Mikaelson's as well as some secrets of their own.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Original Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. That Old Black Magick

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

It had been a decade since Rebekah Mikaelson had last seen her brothers Klaus and Elijah, ten years to the day that they sacrificed themselves in order to protect Klaus’ daughter Hope from the Hollow and Rebekah missed her brothers as much now as she did the day she lost them.  
A lot had happened in those ten years; Kol Mikaelson and his wife Davina adopted three girls and were living the perfect family life in San Francisco, Freya Mikaelson moved to Mystic Falls to teach at the Salvatore Boarding School taking her wife Keelin and their son Nik with them, Hope had grown older and found the love of her life in Josie Saltzman and Rebekah Mikaelson had been married for the first time after many failed attempts however her marriage to her long-time lover Marcel Gerard had ended in divorce.  
Rebekah Mikaelson was well and truly alone for the first time in over a thousand years and now more than ever she longed for her brothers to be by her side which meant she would stop at nothing to get what she wants even if it meant searching the world for a former flame to help her resurrect her beloved brothers.  
“I have not seen you in centuries and now here you are asking me to do the impossible because you think I look at our past together fondly.” Annabella Black, or Bella Black as she preferred to be called, a centuries old witch, said to Rebekah as the two walked down a street by the river somewhere in a small town in France. “The kind of magic that spell requires is beyond black even for a witch such as myself if I was even tempted to do this for you, I would not be able to do it alone.”  
“My brothers died protecting all of us from the hollow do you really think you would still be alive today if the hollow got what she wanted? No, we would all either be dead or enslaved by some bloody lunatic who thought herself a god.” Rebekah told her old friend and former lover. “All I am asking is for you to have cared enough for me in the past to help bring them back…I am well and truly lost without them Annabella.”  
“Some siblings are meant to be lost to us Rebekah, I for one have learned that the long and hard way.” Bella replied to the blonde-haired vampire as they continued their walk. “I cannot promise you anything but if I am tempted it would require at least another of my siblings and of course Magnus is out of bounds for all of eternity.”  
“I promise you Bella I will do anything to get Klaus and Elijah back, for Hope to have her father again…” Rebekah promised her, making it clear there was nothing she would not do to get her brothers back.  
“I have never been able to say no to you nor can I now but it is up to you and you alone to convince either Kayne or Rose, maybe even both with your persuasion skills.” Bella responded reluctantly. “However, my siblings do not tend to look as fondly on the past like I do.”  
Rebekah and her family’s past with the Black family was complicated at best and although her history with Bella fit that bill she knew for a fact that it would be much harder getting Kayne or Rose on side but after Bella gave her the much needed details she was on a mission to find them and persuade them one way or another.

It did not take Rebekah long after leaving France to hop on a private plane and fly to the city of Amsterdam, thanks to her compulsion powers the original female vampire could always travel in style but this travel was far from a pleasant one as she sought out her bewitching former lover Bella’s younger brother Kayne Black, a man who in her own opinion would be least likely to help her in her mission to save her brothers.  
Rebekah wasted no time after arriving in Amsterdam as she hunted the male witch down which thanks to tips from Bella concluded rather quickly as she walked into a seemingly abandoned warehouse to find Kayne passionately making out with a red headed woman.  
Instead of interrupting straight away she chose to observe Kayne who quickly placed his hands on the woman’s face before the woman’s signature redheaded began rapidly changing to white as her skin aged decades within seconds before she fell to the ground completely lifeless.  
“Well as anti-aging routines go that is rather unique and that comes from a woman who survives on blood!” Rebekah declared, making her presence known to Kayne who turned around, shocked to see the original vampire.  
“Well I could go all herbal like Annabella or knocked myself out constantly like Primrose, but I would rather stay young and beautiful for as long as possible.” Kayne replied as he began walking over towards Rebekah, completing ignoring the corpse of the woman he had just murdered. “I am guessing by the fact this is our first reunion in centuries you are wanting something from me.”  
“You always were too bloody clever for your own good,” Rebekah replied with a soft smile, genuinely happy to see her own friend again. “I need your help with a little ressurection spell.”  
“Little?” Kayne scoffed. “I am guessing this spell requires the ressurection of Elijah and Niklaus?”  
“Yes!” Rebekah admitted fearfully, knowing Kayne’s history with Klaus and the resentment the two held towards each other. “But before you say no out right just remember our friendship and now the twisted history of you and my brothers.”  
“I’m in,” Kayne replied, shocking the female vampire by his eagerness. “Providing of course that you get Rose involved too, after all two originals is going to take at least two powerful witches.”  
“Bella has already said yes to helping us.” Rebekah revealed to him.  
“That does not surprise me you were the only person in this world ever capable of controlling Annabella besides my dearly departed mother of course.” Kayne answered her. “Thing is when it comes to family reunions I would rather Rose hell I’ll put up with Bella, but I will not tolerate her alone.”  
“So, you are telling me you will only help if all three of use say yes?” Rebekah asked, getting more frustrated by the witch family’s demands. “Do you know how bloody hard it is going to be to get Rose to say yes to anything that does not benefit her somehow?”  
“Well then I guess you better open with one hell of a deal,” Kayne replied with a sinister smirk. “You should be counting yourself lucky I am willing to help you out of friendship alone, unfortunately for you Rose was never much a fan of you or your brothers…the only one she ever liked was Kol and we all know how that ended…”  
“Yes, we do!” Rebekah said with a deep sigh, realizing she was going to have to visit another witch from her ex’s family.

Rebekah’s relationship with Rose Black was far less complicated than her relationship with Rose’s siblings, Rebekah despised Rose with every fiber of her being and Rose countered that with equally shared hatred.   
Rebekah saw the youngest Black sibling as a spoiled pampered princess with a tendency for tantrum fits, she believed her to be a truly chaotic mess and a bad influence on her brother Kol which was ironic considering how troublesome she knew him to be by himself.   
Whereas Rose often resented Rebekah for taking up too much of her sister Bella’s time often making it her business to try and sabotage their ill fated romance but to be fair Rose resented all of the Mikaelson’s barring Kol who she saw as a kindred spirit back in the day.  
As Rebekah arrived in Los Angeles she hoped upon hope that the centuries had made the most chaotic witch she ever knew more calmer and mature as she found her way into a cemetery within the city before stopping at an over the top eccentric mausoleum with the name Primrose Black plated in gold on the door.  
“Why not just put your location all over the internet for all your enemies to come find you,” Rebekah mumbled to herself before opening the mausoleum door. “Although knowing this crazy bitch that is exactly what she would do.”  
“Who dares waken me from my slumber?” Rose cackled as she sat up from lying down on a cold slab of stone. “Just kidding I’ve always wanted to say that when somebody woke me up!”  
“You’d think a powerful witch such as yourself would cloak this place or have some kind of protection spell in case you know someone wants to burn you on a stake!” Rebekah snapped at her, far from amused to be reunited with her wicked nemesis.  
“Oh, please a beautiful girl such as myself gets wakened by a beautiful stranger, sounds more like a fairy-tale instead of a horror don’t you think?” Rose replied, knowing Rebekah had to be there for a particular reason. “Mind you it does tend to turn to horror for them, but it is not my fault people do not know how to handle all of this beauty.”  
“More like all of your crazy!” Rebekah chimed in, eager to insult the witch.  
“Now Rebekah you are not still holding that grudge over that little sleeping incident, are you?” Rose asked the original female vampire. “I mean it was centuries ago…”  
“I woke up on fire because you wanted to test the theory that I could not die you, crazy bitch!” Rebekah shouted at her furiously, before remembering why she was there in the first place and composed herself. “That is all history now, I forgive you.”  
“Oh,” Rose laughed at Rebekah’s forgiveness. “You must need one hell of a favour if you are trying to play nice.”  
“Well actually yes I need your help, along with your siblings who have already agreed by the way if that helps sway your decision at all.” Rebekah informed her, hoping Rose’s curiosity about a family reunion would help a family reunion of her own.  
“No, not really!” Rose answered her, “Tell me what century we are in now?”  
“21st,” Rebekah replied.   
“Fuck that, I am going back to sleep!” Rose complained, clearly not impressed with Rebekah’s answer. “I’ve already had my share of the 21st century and honestly I was not impressed.”  
“For once we actually agree about something!” Rebekah told her. “Look I know you do not care about anyone but yourself so you would not give a damn about helping me revive my brothers but if you do I promise I’ll owe you a favour and you can cash that in for whatever the hell you want.”  
“Your brothers are dead…” Rose said in shock. “And you are the one who survived? What the hell took them out?”  
“Well Kol is also alive and it was the hollow if you have ever heard of her.” Rebekah revealed to the witch, knowing she had finally caught her interest.  
“The most powerful witch in all of history,” Rose scoffed, clearly unimpressed with the hollow’s legacy. “I have lost count of the amount of her foolish followers I killed out of sport…okay Rebekah I will help you but it will cost you a price far greater than you could ever imagine.”  
“I will do anything to bring my brothers back, anything!” Rebekah declared to her, happy to have Rose’s help, no matter the cost.  
“Very well,” Rose replied with a devious smirk. “Maybe the 21st century will not be entirely dreadful after all.”  
Rebekah tried her best to not think of the price Rose’s help would require, knowing it was worth it to see Klaus and Elijah once again but still fearing what the crazy witch would have in store for her at the same time.  
One thing the Mikaelson woman did know for sure was that she now had three very powerful witches on side, ready to bring back and her brothers Klaus and Elijah and it would not be long before her family was once again whole.


	2. A Matter of Mikaelson's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah has managed to reunite Bella, Kayne and Rose in order to get them to perform a spell to bring back her brothers Klaus and Elijah but can these three witches be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

Rebekah never thought it possible that she would get one let alone three of the Black family witches to agree to helping her bring back her bothers but just because they had agreed did not mean it was definite that Klaus and Elijah would return from the grave and for that reason the original female vampire decided to continue to keep her plans a secret to her sister Freya, her brother Kol and her niece Hope, not wanting to disappoint them if her mission came to nothing.  
“What the bloody hell do you think you are doing in my brother’s room?” Rebekah asked as she stormed into Klaus’ bedroom within the compound, frustrated to see Kayne stood there clearly snooping.  
“Oh, so you want my sisters and I to go all out for you and yet we cannot enter the kingdom.” Kayne snapped at her, as he turned around to face the original vampire. “Do not get your knickers in a twist Rebekah I was just curious to see the infamous abattoir while I was here in New Orleans.”  
“You never did tell me why you were so quick to say yes, I mean Rose has no doubt got something horrendous planned for me but you I cannot quite figure out.” Rebekah replied to him. “I would figure you for being the last person to want to see either of my brothers alive again.”  
“Careful now Rebekah you are starting to act like you are not happy for our help.” Kayne warned her sarcastically. “You underestimate my hatred towards Niklaus or even Elijah, trust me I have far worse enemies than either of them, I am merely here because an old friend asked me…”  
“You always have an ulterior motive, Bella’s the one with the heart, you are the one with the mind and Rose well I do not how to refer to her other than batshit crazy!” Rebekah responded, making her distrust towards the witch noticeably clear.   
“Rebekah life is a never-ending cycle of heartache and betrayal if I bothered to keep count then I would be a truly miserable individual and I would rather use my time more productively than that.” Kayne admitted to her sincerely. “I am here because you asked and to be honest you are not the only sibling looking to reunite their family.”  
“How did you and yours wind u so estranged?” Rebekah wondered, as she began to believe the sincerity of Kayne’s words.  
“I guess when you come as a four-part deal and are cut down to three it is not something anyone can just get over, nor forgive the guilty party.” Kayne revealed to her, opening to his friend for the first time in centuries. “There are not many things I love on this earth, but family is and always will remain my biggest heartache.”  
Rebekah knew the loss of Magnus effected Bella and Kayne deeply and even believed it effected Rose somewhat but she never knew how his absence among the siblings had come to light, always assuming it must have been death, not knowing it was something far more complicated than that.

“So, you are really down for digging up two Mikaelson men even though you know one of them was the reason you and Rebekah never lasted longer than five minutes?” Rose frankly asked her sister Bella, as the two sister witches walked through the streets of New Orleans, within the French Quarter area. “I know you are a glutton for punishment but still chasing after the girl who got away centuries ago is pathetic even for you!”  
“And why must I ask are you quick to help considering you loathed the both of them?” Bella questioned her younger sister, eager to deflect her feelings for the original female vampire.  
“I have my reasons and they are not something as trivial as love I can assure you of that, no love is a lesser emotion the kind you and our dear brother just revel yourselves in instead of focusing on what really matters.” Rose replied, making it clear she did not approve nor accept the weakness of being in love with someone.  
“What possible power could you be…” Bella began to ask, before realizing the answer for herself. “You want the hollow’s power for yourself?”  
“That kind of power divided by one would drive me even crazier than people assume I am so no not for myself.” Rose informed her sister, as the two continued their walk through the French Quarter. “However, divided by three and added to the power said three witches already have…now that would make for a rather powerful combo do you not think?”  
“The kind of power that the hollow possesses comes from great darkness.” Bella warned her youngest sibling. “We cannot just invite it into us and hope for the best.”  
“Oh please sister, we come from the darkest of all magics everyday we are alive it is because of that darkness, the hollow would just be extra power to the package and who knows could even prevent us from ever having to worry about aging.” Rose corrected her oldest sibling, noticing Bella’s intrigue begin to rise as she spoke. “I for one am sick of sleeping all the darn time, Kayne’s life force sucking thing is all kinds of weird and you must be running out of oils and ointments to keep that face looking tight.”  
“We have all lived very long lives we do not need to sell our souls to live forever!” Bella responded, not wanting to let on just how much she was genuinely considering Rose’s proposition.  
“We sold our souls along time ago Annabella now is the time to make it worthwhile.” Rose said, knowing her words were convincing her sister. “Besides my plan still involves giving your beloved Rebekah what she wants so what is the big deal?”  
Bella could not think of anything more dangerous than giving her younger siblings even more power for them to creates all kinds of chaos with but at the same time the eldest Black sibling was just as power hungry as the others and after all if she was doing Rebekah the biggest of favors she too began to think like her sister Rose, that it was only fair the three witches got something in return.

“Well if my eyes are not deceiving me, I see Primrose Black before me.” Kayne said after Rose walked into the compound with Bella by her side to find Kayne stood by the fountain with Rebekah. “Annabella, I wish I could say it was a pleasure, but I was taught not to lie….”  
“I know you have your reasons to be mad with me Kayne but seeing you again after all this time will always be a pleasure.” Bella replied, ignoring her brother’s dig as she walked over and hugged him tightly. “Let us not leave it too long next time.”  
“Well in my defense for me it was just one long nap I wish I could have a couple of decades perhaps centuries to myself.” Rose chimed in as Bella and Kayne broke off their hug awkwardly.  
“Did you get all you needed to perform the spell?” Rebekah asked, eager to break up their family reunion to get to a family reunion for herself.  
“Bex we are all we need for the spell,” Rose scoffed at the original female vampire. “Though I am not surprised you would think we’d need something a little extra you and your siblings always underestimated the extent of our power.”  
“To be fair Rose that is the way we wanted things.” Bella argued with her youngest sibling.  
“Because of course you would defend Rebekah straight away even though she has never needed defending!” Kayne quickly snapped at his older sister Bella. “If only you were as loyal to blood as you are to lust.”  
“Can we leave the arguing until after we bring back the Mikaelson brothers?” Rose asked both Kayne and Bella. “I for one would prefer not to tear into each other in front of vampires.”  
“Very well,” Bella answered her sister, more than willing to put any feuding aside, as she turned to face Rebekah. “All we need is to be taken to their place of death.”  
“Really? All you need is a location?” Rebekah cautiously wondered.  
“When something is simple darling do not try to over complicate it.” Bella joked with the blonde-haired vampire. “Trust me I would never steer you wrong!”  
Rebekah knew she could trust Bella knowing that the only reason they had went so long without interacting was because of herself and not Bella, she knew Bella had never betrayed her before and would not start now however, it was the other two siblings she worried about despite trust slowly being rebuilt with Kayne, Rebekah would rather trust the devil himself than ever trust Rose.

“So, how exactly does this work?” Rebekah questioned the three Black siblings as the stood in the very same spot within the French Quarter where her two brothers Elijah and Klaus met their end. “I mean I’ve very rarely seen any of you in action let alone all three of you at the same time.”  
“I have been dying to do this for centuries.” Rose declared, as she walked over to the female vampire and placed her hand on her forehead, causing Rebekah to lose consciousness instantly and her body to fall to the ground with force.  
“Was that entirely necessary?” Bella asked her sister, not amused with her treatment of Rebekah.  
“She’s a powerful little battery for when this starts to drain us not to mention we do not want her seeing us three stealing the hollow’s power for ourselves, now do we?” Rose replied, making it clear Rebekah had to be unconscious for what they were about to do.  
“Hold up, since when were we taking the hollow into ourselves?” Kayne asked in confusion. “That bitch was straight up crazy, and we all have way too many issues to be dealing with anymore crazy.”  
“Perhaps, yes, and although our powers are great, they have always been more limited than either of us would like.” Bella told her brother. “We use our magic to bring the Mikaelson brothers back and then we take the hollow’s powers for ourselves making us truly powerful once again, no longer fearing about how to prolong our lives or god forbid worrying about the Mikaelson’s learning the truth.”  
“Basically, what our sister is trying to say is we are the baddest witches in all of history and it is about damn time we return to our former glory!” Rose added, eager to convince her brother to stick to her and Bella’s plans.  
“Well I have never been one to reject more power, but will we not just end up pissing the Mikaelson’s off? They cannot die but we sure as hell can!” Kayne replied, making it clear he was far from convinced to go ahead with his sister’s plans.  
“Since when were you the one trying to not make enemies?” Bella wondered, shocked to see cautiousness from her brother.  
“Says the sister who literally forced us into taking out our own brother.” Kayne snapped at his elder sister, before taking a deep sigh. “Call me crazy for not wanting to make worse enemies out of former friends.”  
“Kayne, are you forgetting how much this family manipulated and use both you and Annabella?” Rose asked her brother. “We are the ones doing them a favour here that they do not deserve which makes us pretty deserving of the hollow do you not think?”  
“You are right sister,” Kayne gave into his younger sister, like he had done many times before. “We should get to the resurrections before she wakes up and gets all grumpy with us.”  
“I could not agree more!” Bella stated as the three siblings gathered round in a circle around an unconscious Rebekah before grabbing each other’s hands, ready to cast a spell to bring back Klaus and Elijah.  
The three witch siblings began chanting in a long dead language as a gust of wind gathered behind them all before each witch found their eyes becoming jet black as they continued to chant.   
A sudden bolt of lightning hit the sky as the wind continued to pick up place while the witches continued to chant and then another bolt hit the skies as the witches chanted louder and louder, as each of their noses began to bleed.  
“This is it sisters!” Kayne shouted in-between chanting. “There is no going back now!”  
The bewitching siblings found their bodies being drained of the power which they possessed, a shared power which served as a non-pure pure version of expression, as the power continued to drain from their bodies to the point they felt like they could not go on chanting and yet they did, forcing the skies to open and rain down on them as they continued chanting louder and louder, defying the heavens themselves until their spell was complete and the Mikaelson brothers were amongst the living once more.


	3. The Castle in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the Mikaelson family meeting the Black family is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

MANY YEARS AGO…in what feels like several lifetimes ago for Kayne Black, he found himself stuck within a castle him and his sisters had taken over in their hopes of making it their home, having had to leave their homeland due to a falling out with their brother Magnus.   
Although, this damp, cold and dark castle in the middle of nowhere felt like anything but home for Kayne. He loved his homeland, he wanted to stay there and continue to live the life he had loved but after what Kayne and his sisters did to take their brother Magnus out of the picture they had no choice but to flee, taking on different identities as they did and live a life Kayne referred to as luxury to live in the middle of nowhere, in a damp, cold and dark castle until the day the world forgot him and his sisters ever existed.  
Kayne loathed the existence he was forced to endure and blamed his older sister Annabella for his and Primrose’s misfortunes and as the years went by in this lost castle his hatred towards her only grew until one day, decades after their disappearances, the three siblings were greeted by guests, a family of guests to be precise, the Mikaelson’s.  
The brief time in which the Mikaelson siblings; Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol stayed with Kayne and his sisters changed everything for the male witch, as he began to love the fact that they were all alone in the world, specifically he loved the idea of himself being completely alone with Niklaus, a man he quickly found himself becoming infatuated with Klaus.  
“Tell me what exactly brings a man to the middle of nowhere with his siblings?” Kayne asked Klaus after walking into Klaus’ room within the castle, a room not far from his which he had strategically picked out for his guest.  
“I could ask the same to you, but I doubt you would give me an honest answer and I can promise you I would not give you honesty either.” Klaus answered him with a wicked smile on his face.  
“You are clearly running from something or someone if you’ve taken to these dangerous woods in hopes of seeking refuge, it is just a case of what that remains to be seen but do not worry Niklaus I do quite enjoy a mystery.” Kayne replied with a sinister smirk to match Klaus’.  
“And you, why are you here?” Klaus asked the male witch, eager to deflect Kayne’s questions.  
“Believe it or not but I am waiting for the world to forget me so I can start anew and hopefully I will never again have to hide away.” Kayne answered honestly. “I do not seek out questions as leverage, I seek out you because you fascinate and nothing in this whole world has ever fascinated me until now.”  
“I would be careful about getting too fascinated with me it never ends well for anyone involved.” Klaus warned him, trying to mask the fact he was equally fascinated by the young male witch in front of him.  
“I look forward to being the one to defy the odds,” Kayne said in a flirtatious manner, making it clear to Klaus he wanted him.

Primrose Black had always loved nature and being in the woods that was until being in the woods was where she always was trapped within a castle she loved but learned to loathe the surroundings that came with the property.   
The castle was a thing of beauty, a work of art, made to be appreciated and Rose did just that, however she was growing tired of being stuck away from the rest of the world with no form of entertainment and the only companionship being her forever warring siblings Annabella and Kayne and even when they were not fighting they were far from her ideal company.   
She deemed her sister too practical and dull to have fun with and she had found her brother too whiny which only made their entrapment within the woods away from the real world even more torturous for the youngest sibling until she found the perfect companion in one of the castle’s new guests, the guest in question being none other than Kol Mikaelson.  
“So, what exactly is a girl like you hiding a way in a castle?” Kol asked Rose as he let himself into her room to find her on the edge of her bed reading a book.  
“If you are trying to flirt, I am far from interested,” Rose replied before closing her book and placing onto her bed. “Well maybe just some fondling but only because it has been so long and I’m up for any source of amusement right.”  
“I will take you up on that offer soon do not worry but right now I seek company as I plan to go to a nearby village and seek whatever delights it may offer.” Kol informed her.  
“My sister would not be happy if I left my prison, however, it has been a long time and you look like the opposite of a perfect gentleman, so I am highly considering obliging.” Rose told him, trying to work out whether to break her sister’s rules.  
“How long have you been here for exactly?” Kol wondered, intrigued by why such a beautiful woman would be hiding away in the middle of nowhere.  
“I am not invested in you enough to share my story nor do I care about yours, however, you seem like you may amuse me and I am so tired of being bored.” Rose answered the original male vampire. “I will challenge you to create as much debauchery as possible, I am very intrigued to see if you can keep up with me!”  
“Something tells me I am going to like you!” Kol replied with a genuine sense of excitement for what awaited the original vampire and the bewitching beauty.

NEVER EVER…did Annabella Black ever think that after years of solitude with her sister Primrose and their brother Kayne that she would be the first one to break the rules of which all three siblings had lived by since coming to the castle in the woods.  
Bella loved the home her and her siblings had come to known, she love the wild and often brutal woods that was her garden, the castle which had become a home and the peace she would only hear when her siblings were fast asleep.  
The only thing Bella did not enjoy about living in the castle in the woods was having to share her home with her two younger siblings who did not only refuse to appreciate the extents she had gone to ensure their safety but continued to complain repeatedly about the decisions they made together as well as both of them blaming her solely for every little bad thing that had ever happened to them all.  
Bella had no choice but to remain hidden with her siblings knowing they would have to stay in that castle with no other visitors for a very long time, long enough for the world to forgot they either existed and Bella followed the rules she created with an iron fist determined to protect her family at any cost, until she found herself lovestruck upon first sight of the undeniable beauty that was Rebekah Mikaelson.  
“If my brothers have not yet offered their many thanks for granting us shelter then please allow me to be the first.” Rebekah thanked Bella after walking into the library to find the witch putting books away into their rightful places within the large display of bookcases within the beautifully gothic library within the castle.  
“Your eldest brother was very grateful, and it was appreciated the same regards go to you.” Bella said as she placed the last book away, before turning to give the female Mikaelson all her attention. “I know you are not human, I sensed it the moment I opened the door to you and your siblings…I also know you are not a werewolf because I have known many in my lifetime but I cannot fathom as to what you are…nor do I care…just know that whatever you and your brothers need refuge from I am more than happy to help.”  
“Such kindness,” Rebekah replied with a soft smile that Bella could not help but get lost within. “It has been a while since I’ve seen kindness from anyone other than my brother Elijah, but it is not quite the same as having a friend.”  
“I understand that feeling all too well being held up in this castle with only my constantly angry brother and my deceitful sister as company, I can honestly say kindness is a rare thing around here.” Bella admitted the original female vampire.  
“Well I guess we can gather together while my brothers and I remain here to complain about our blood ties and seek refuge in each other’s company.” Rebekah suggested, happy to have made a friend after feeling alone for quite some time.  
If only either Black or Mikaelson knew how this unexpected meeting between two families would go from a cosmic connection between witches and vampires to a grizzly end that would spark centuries of ill will between them all.

Klaus Mikaelson was a talented, complicated and beautiful man and Kayne Black enjoyed every moment he spent with the original male vampire/werewolf hybrid over the course of the weeks him and his family spent within the castle, as the male witch found himself quickly falling head over heels for the mysterious man who both thrilled him and made him feel safe in his touch.  
They spent every waking hour together talking endlessly into the night, making passionate love with each other and on the rare moments when inspiration hit Klaus, Kayne would watch as he painted onto a blank canvas, watching Klaus lose himself within his art and at the same time Kayne losing himself in the art that was the man he loved.  
Kayne Black had never dreamed of ever getting this close to another person but upon meeting Klaus Mikaelson he knew something was different about him and before the witch knew it he was besotted with the hybrid, sharing everything with him, including his blood.   
The only problem this witch and vampire has was although Kayne was all in, ready to be with his true love for all eternity he knew Klaus was holding back from giving the witch his all, whether it be his own paranoia or the secrets of the past which still weighed heavy on him, Kayne knew they could never truly be happy until Klaus let him all the way in.  
“What do you mean you are leaving? Where are you going to go?” Kayne asked as he and Klaus stood in Kayne’s bedroom, a room which had become theirs in recent weeks.  
“It is what my siblings and I do, we keep moving onto the next place because if we stop for too long well…it gets rather unfortunate for all involved.” Klaus revealed to him, shocking the witch by his sudden plans to departure.  
“Then I will go with you, I am tired of this bloody castle anyway and I want to go with you…I would go anywhere with you!” Kayne offered himself to the hybrid, eager for Klaus to accept his offer.  
“That is the thing love,” Klaus replied as he placed his hand softly onto Kayne’s face, stroking it briefly. “I do not want you to come with me!”  
“You cannot be serious Niklaus,” Kayne snapped, as he brushed Klaus’ hand away from his face. “I love you, I love you with all my heart, I love you more than I ever thought possible and I know you feel the same for me too, I know it!”  
“It’s only been a few weeks and yes we have both had fun, but I never claimed to love you.” Klaus said with a cruel laugh, knowing fine well his words were breaking Kayne’s heart. “Nor do I claim to love you now.”  
“I see,” Kayne struggled to say with his voice beginning to break, as tears formed in his eyes, completely devastated by Klaus’ rejection of his love.  
“I did warn you that people tend to get hurt around me, do not say I did not warn you!” Klaus told Kayne, brushing off the tears the witch cried for him.  
“You sure did!” Kayne admitted, as he attempted to wipe the tears from his eyes, attempting and failing to hide the pain that Klaus had just inflicted on him.

“Mikael?” Rose said out loud as she and Kol laid down on the floor within the library side by side, both looking rather comfortable with each other. “I just cannot believe a foursome with such power is running from a man named Mikael it is hardly the name of a great hunter…no offense to the father who intends to kill you all…I am sure he has his reasons.”  
“Oh, I am sure going to miss you Primrose, you have been the first bit of fun I have experienced since becoming what I am now.” Kol admitted to his bewitching friend. “Draining bar wenches and ending tavern brawls with a bloody feast will just not be the same without you by my side to soak in all the debauchery and challenge me to be even more wicked than I thought possible.”  
“You are the only thing in this world that does not bore me it will be a shame to see you go but who knows we may meet again,” Rose replied to her vampire companion. “I intend to leave this place soon myself, you have shown me the chaos that awaits me out there and I have grown tired of hiding…I wish I could break you free from your chains, if only you would let me take down Niklaus…”  
“Oh I fully intend to return the favour to my bastard brother for daggering his siblings as he sees fit but I need to be tactical about it or I will wind up with a dagger in my chest with no chance of being woken up before the next century.” Kol confided in Primrose, like he had done many times throughout the weeks he and his siblings stayed within the castle.  
“I understand when it comes to betraying brothers it is best to keep it a family affair instead of bringing in the outsiders,” Rose responded to the Mikaelson sibling she had considered her only true friend. “Besides, I already got rid of one brother and that proved to be rather bothersome, however, my offer still stands if you change your mind.”  
“So, where are you going to go? I would love the choice of choosing where my siblings and I will go next, but my opinion will only ever be met with finding myself in a coffin.” Kol wondered, eager to live through his friend’s plans, plans he knew he could never make for himself.”  
“As far away from my siblings as possible!” Rose revealed to him, as the two shared a knowing smile, one which revealed to the other that they both knew they would unlikely ever see each other again.

Rebekah Mikaelson had given in too love many times in her life but there was one time when the girl who often was considered too easy to fall in love made a choice with her head instead of her heart and it was a choice she would forever regret.  
The one time in question when Rebekah chose not to put love before all else was when her brothers planned to leave the castle and the Black siblings behind, choosing not to attempt to live a life with the witch Annabella Black who she had found herself falling in love, knowing Klaus would more than likely kill Bella if she tried and dagger her in the process.  
The original female vampire wanted nothing more to have her happy ending and she believed she could have it with Bella, a belief that only grew as the weeks went by in the castle in the woods but eventually reality hit Rebekah hard and as her and her brothers prepared to leave she knew she had to let this love go.  
“I do not understand why you have to go Rebekah; you are safe here from whatever you are running from you are safe with me.” Bella pleaded with the female vampire.  
“It is not as simple as that my brothers Niklaus and Elijah believe if we stay put we would only be putting ourselves and you and your siblings in danger and I cannot have anymore deaths because of me.” Rebekah explained to her bewitching lover. “If I do not go with them then Niklaus will seek out revenge on me by hurting you and I cannot have that Annabella because I love you!”  
“Then stay with me and we will stand tall against him…together, he cannot hurt us if we stay together.” Bella attempted to persuade the woman she loved, desperate for her to stay.  
“You do not understand neither Klaus nor I can die but you can!” Rebekah warned her, knowing all too well Klaus would not hesitate to kill someone she loved, as he had done before. “I have loved and lost before, and I do not want to have to watch somebody else suffer because of their feelings towards me.”  
“Then we will run, and we will keep running so that Klaus will never find us.” Bella argued with Rebekah.  
“He would find us, and I cannot risk it,” Rebekah cried. “I cannot be the reason for your death so please do not try to make me say otherwise because this is my choice and I refuse to change it!”  
Rebekah loved Bella far too greatly to be swayed in her decision, refusing for the bewitching beauty to suffer the same fate as her previous love Alexander although admittedly the hunter Alexander deserved his fate, she knew Bella did not and was determined to not have to see Klaus kill another person she loved, not knowing then that although Bella would escape Klaus’ wrath many of her future loves would not.

Centuries later…the three Black siblings; Kayne, Bella and Rose stood within the streets of New Orleans in the French Quarter all looking at each other in shock while remaining to hold each other’s hands as a unconscious Rebekah lay unconscious beneath their feet within a circle they had created with their hands.  
“There is definitely no going back now!” Rose stated with a devilish grin on her face, excited for what lay ahead like only she would be. “Klaus and Elijah are once again amongst the living…let the games begin!”


	4. Between Heaven, Hell, and New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rebekah and her bewitching frenemies Klaus and Elijah are now back among the living but they are not the only ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

After a decade living in the afterlife Klaus Mikaelson and his brother Elijah had found a version of peace living together in a dream like version of the Abattoir in New Orleans with their loved ones which included; Camille O’Connell, Hayley Marshall and most surprisingly a grown up version of their youngest sibling Henrik Mikaelson.  
The option of seeing Henrik as anything but a child was new to both Klaus and Elijah and not only did it please them but it helped lift some of the weight of the guilt Klaus had carried for a thousand years for feeling responsible for his youngest sibling’s death.  
Noticeably missing through their family reunion after life, with the addition of honoree Mikaelson Hayley and the former psychologist bartender Cami, was the Mikaelson’s treacherous parents Esther and Mikael and their deadly aunt Dahlia, after all this was the brother’s version of heaven not hell.  
Although Klaus managed to find ways to check up on his daughter he never worried too much about her, knowing she would and eventually did find her way in the world making her prouder than he could ever have imagined being, allowing for him and his brother Elijah to be at peace with their deaths.  
The only problem is the living were not at peace while the two Mikaelson brothers remained dead leading to a trio of powerful witches casting a wicked spell snatching Klaus and Elijah from their heaven, bypassing hell and returning them to the land of the living, right to the city of New Orleans.  
“I knew hell was on hold!” Klaus stated as he woke up on the ground within the Lafayette Cemetery, sitting up to see Elijah stood above him, looking equally confused as to how they wound up there.  
“I am not too sure this is hell Niklaus, in fact if I were to take guess I’d go for, well I would say somebody with a heck of a lot of power just brought us back from the dead.” Elijah replied to his hybrid brother, as Klaus quickly rose to his feet.  
“Hope,” Klaus uttered, automatically fearing the worst about his daughter.  
“Hope does not know anything about me and yet I am here!” The now adult Henrik stated, as he appeared from behind a large gravestone. “I do not know what has brought us all back brothers, but I can tell you with certainty it is not Mikaelson magic.”  
“Actually brothers…” Rebekah announced as she vamp sped her way into the cemetery, confronting all three of her brothers, ready to admit her truth. “It was definitely Mikaelson meddling I just so happened to use a different source of magic to get the deed done.”  
Klaus, Elijah, and Henrik stood there in shock, surprised by Rebekah’s actions, unsure of why she had brought them back to life, fearing the answer would be far worse than it was. Meanwhile Rebekah turned to face Henrik, instantly feeling a connection with him but having only seen him as a child, not being able to work out his identity.  
“Who the bloody hell are you?” She asked, not knowing it was her youngest brother all grown up.

As the hours went by and the world around him continued to live Klaus Mikaelson began to slowly realize that there was no going back to the place, he had been for a decade of what he considered bliss.   
He had grown used to the place he and his brothers Elijah and Henrik had come to think of as a form of heaven and was at peace with himself for the first time ever but now he was back in New Orleans, a place that was once his home had now felt like nothing more than the thing blocking him from a much better fate all because his sister Rebekah Mikaelson missed them too much, something that would have touched Klaus if he was not so furious about it all.  
“You mean to say that there is literally nothing bloody wrong and yet you pull us back from death to what check in?” Klaus shouted at his sister within the compound, as he, Rebekah, Elijah, and Henrik stood by the empty fountain.  
“You died with the hollow inside of you how was I supposed to know you were not suffering an eternity in some kind of hell?” Rebekah snapped back at her brother, while Elijah and Henrik decided to just stand there and watch how the fight played out.  
“You were supposed to move on with your life like everybody else, you spent so long trying to get rid of me and then when you do you stop at nothing to bring me back!” Klaus continued to argue with his sister.  
“Yes, I for one would like to know how exactly you managed to bring us back and who exactly helped you.” Elijah told Rebekah, somewhat alarmed at the possible measures his sister went to bring them all back.  
“It was nothing bad Elijah I just called in some favors from old friends and they were more or less happy to oblige.” Rebekah replied, telling a half-truth to Elijah.  
“Well I for one am glad to have a chance at living once again just keep the werewolves from me this time around.” Henrik chimed in, only to be met by frustrated glances from his siblings, forgetting for a moment his brother Niklaus was a werewolf/vampire hybrid.  
“So, I admit I was rash and I will more than likely regret this decision sooner rather than later but I just hated the idea of everything moving on….Freya’s got a kid, Davina and Kol too and Klaus…your daughter…she’s getting married…how can you not be here for that?” Rebekah informed Klaus, shocking her brother by the admission his daughter was now engaged.  
“She’s engaged?” Klaus responded with a soft smile, genuinely happy for his daughter Hope.  
“Yeah to Caroline’s daughter…I guess Hope is better at getting the girl than you brother.” Rebekah teased him.  
“So, we are back here for a wedding? Seriously Rebekah I have come to expect this carelessness from Kol and Niklaus, but I thought better of you!” Elijah complained to his sister. “Also, if this is your logic why not bring back Hayley as well as us?”  
“Trust me I was all up for resurrecting every single person I ever lost but it was hard enough sale for the two of you.” Rebekah answered Elijah, before turning to Henrik. “Not sure how you wound up alive again and all grown up…that is giving me a headache trying to work out.”  
“If you did not rope my daughter into this ressurection party of yours just which old friends did you persuade or threaten?” Klaus wondered. “Please tell me it was not Bonnie Bennet she has already stopped my death once before and was quite honestly very righteous about it.”  
“The kind of magic which would resurrect two original vampires and possibly the hollow would have to be that of a great darkness, a Black magic darker than even our aunt Dahlia’s.” Elijah suggested, as he began realizing the truth. “Oh, Rebekah please tell me our lives are not owed to any of them….”

Although Rebekah was under the illusion the ressurection spell had worked perfectly with the delightful addition of her youngest brother Henrik, Annabella knew better in fact Henrik coming back was not the only thing that went awry with the spell that Bella, Kayne and Rose had cast, in fact as the Black siblings were about to realize very quickly the spell they had done together had caused all kinds of chaos with more awaiting not only them but the Mikaelson’s too.  
“I cannot believe we did not get the hollow one of you witches must have done something wrong!” Rose accused her siblings, as Rose, Kayne and Bella walked into a luxurious hotel room within New Orleans.  
“Who is to say you did not mess up? I mean you are hardly the wonder witch of the family!” Kayne snapped back at his sister.  
“Not gaining the power of the hollow are the last of our worries, I fear something is wrong, I can feel it in my bones I just cannot get my head around what.” Bella warned her siblings, eager to determine the extent of the damage from the spell the three of them cast.  
“You worry too much Annabella,” Kayne responded, dismissing his older sister’s worries. “The only thing we messed up on was bringing back the Mikaelson’s and getting nothing out of it!”  
“Speak for yourself Kayne, I for one struck a deal with Rebekah from the very beginning I may not have the hollow, but I am sticking around here until I get something else, I want.” Rose revealed to them both. “Of course, I first have to work out something that is really going to make Rebekah’s life a living hell.”  
“So, you had a back up plan all this time?” Kayne furiously shouted at Rose. “Guess I am fool for thinking you actually cared for either of us…you have not changed one bit!”  
“Oh, please you already said yes the minute Rebekah asked anything for the man who would rather be dead then be anywhere near you!” Rose cruelly taunted her brother, before turning to Bella. “And you…what do you get now that Rebekah’s got her use out of you? Yeah, that is right you will go back to hiding from the rest of the world.”  
“Can we please just stop attacking each other for one second so we can work out the amount of damage we have caused with that god damn spell?” Bella shouted, eager to get her siblings to stop fighting with each other and her.  
Suddenly, the sound of a loud knocking noise coming from their hotel door had stopped the three siblings in mid fight as they looked among themselves trying to figure out who would be knocking on the door; Bella fearing it would be a newly revived Elijah issuing an polite warning about leaving New Orleans, Kayne fearing he would be reunited with Klaus and Rose hoping it was anyone or anything that would get her away from her family.  
“I guess I will get it then,” Rose said as she walked over to the hotel room door. “Honestly, you would think neither of you were all powerful witches…”  
As Rose swung the door open neither her, Kayne or Bella could prepare themselves for who stood in their doorway ready to greet the bewitching siblings.  
“So, you are the witches who have went and screwed up death!” Katherine Pierce greeted the three siblings as she stood within their doorway, Bella instantly realizing in that moment they had brought back more than just Klaus and Elijah. “I just wanted to say thanks for old time’s sake before I get the hell out of this city…which if I were you guys I would do the exact same before Klaus gets pissed and decides to kill the lot of you!”  
“Katerina Petrova?” Bella managed to say, while still in shock from Katherine’s arrival.  
“How exactly did we screw up death?” A clueless Kayne asked the female vampire.  
“Wow, you did not even mean to do it did use?” Katherine laughed at them. “In that case I’d highly advise getting the hell out of here before Mikael arrives…. oh well I’ve done my good deed for the century…it was good seeing you again Annabella.”  
Before Bella could muster up anymore words and before Kayne had any chance to ask Katherine any questions about her claim about him and his sisters screwing up death, Katherine Pierce had already vamp sped out of sight all too eager to get as far away from the chaos that was most definitely about to follow.  
“I guess you were right Annabella,” Rose said as she turned to face her sister. “Just one question in what way did we just screw up death?”  
“In a really bad way…” Kayne said with a look on horror on his face, which caught his sisters’ attention as they turned to look at what he was staring blankly at, only to see their brother Magnus Black was now stood in the doorway.


	5. The Black Family Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael makes an appearance from beyond the grave with a shocking admission for Rebekah and Elijah, as Klaus is reunited with his daughter Hope and some more secrets are revealed about the Black family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

A long time ago…before vampires and even werewolves there were witches and even longer time before that there were two covens known as the light and dark, the light served nature and were considered good and the dark drew it’s magic from more twisted sources like death and were often considered evil.   
These two covens were the first witches even noted throughout history, records of them being lost and long forgotten to the point as centuries went by the legend of them became but a myth. However, the existence of them was anything but a myth, their secrets hiding the mystery to the origins of how witches came to be.  
Over the centuries these two covens grew into many different bloodlines creating all new branches of magic and powerful witch families such as the Bennet’s, the Parker’s and the Mikaelson’s but very few believe their power descended from these two covens and even if they did it would be impossible to tell if they originated from the light or the dark.  
Each of these covens had a supreme witch; the one regarded as the most powerful amongst them and one particular supreme witch, that of the dark coven had a very special connect to four powerful witches, after all she was their mother.  
Annabella, Magnus, Kayne, and Primrose were the children of the dark coven’s supreme witch Sapphire making the Black siblings’ direct descendants to the original witches and therefore witch royalty, neither of them knowing who their father was due to their mother’s disbelief in monogamy or disclosing any of her many secrets to her offspring.  
No one knows how the covens were created or how they wound up separating or even the events that transpired afterwards, however Sapphire’s children made the most of their royal heritage until it their claim to this self-created magical kingdom proved to be their undoing concluding in the death of the oldest brother Magnus Black.

“How is this…” Bella began to say as she, Kayne and Rose remained in shock, stood in their hotel room with their previously dead brother Magnus stood in front of them.  
“Possible, yeah I bet when the three of you teamed up to murder me you never thought you would ever have to see me again.” Magnus said, with a clear look of hatred in his eyes.  
“Well yeah pretty much!” Rose admitted without hesitation. “Normally when you kill someone you do not genuinely expect to see them again.”  
“Rose...” Kayne said to his sister, urging for her to shut up.  
“We had no choice you allowed the power to go to your head, you thought you were grander than what you were.” Bella told her brother Magnus. “You wanted to be a king and if we let you then you would have burned the world to build your kingdom.”  
“Please,” Magnus scoffed at his elder sister. “You and I both know Kayne and Rose do not care for this world or any other…that might be your motive, but they are far too vapid for something that deep or heroic.”  
“Well I cannot say you do not have a point.” Rose replied to her eldest brother, fully admitting her own vanity without any sign of shame. “I just back up Annabella because quite frankly you got on my bloody nerves.”  
“You know why I had to choose their side and not yours!” Kayne revealed to his older brother, sparking curiosity from Rose and Bella who wondered what he meant.  
“Yes, I remember the choice you made…it is a shame you were the only sibling I tolerated and you betrayed me for the vapid bitch and the wannabe leader of our twisted little family.” Magnus answered Kayne, before turning his attention back to Bella. “You may have outwitted me once before, but it is time for round two dear Annabella!”  
“No offense brother but it is three against one, so I do not fancy your chances.” Rose warned Magnus.  
“Not exactly…” Magnus replied with a sinister smirk. “You see when you three brought back the Mikaelson brothers you tore a rift within the worlds between the living and dead and well I got myself acquainted with some new allies upon my return.”  
Rose, Kayne, and Bella did not have to wonder for too long who Magnus may have meant before Henrik Mikaelson appeared at the doorway next to Magnus.  
“I still find it weird you look like all those male doppelgangers but then again you are that immortal Silas’ grandfather, I guess genes run deep.” Henrik said to Magnus before turning his attention to Magnus’ three siblings. “You do not know me, but I am the youngest Mikaelson and a very powerful witch…especially since I became one with the hollow.”  
“Oh god not another bloody Mikaelson.” Rose complained. “Well I guess we now know why we did not get the hollow’s power…”

Meanwhile a blissfully unaware Klaus had found himself in the town square of Mystic Falls sitting on a bench eagerly awaiting to be reunited with his daughter Hope and hear about all the things he had missed in her life over the past decade, including the details of how she came to be engaged to Caroline Forbes’ daughter Josie Saltzman.  
“Dad?” Hope said, her voice breaking as she walked up to her father, who instantly stood up from the bench and rushed over to hug his beloved daughter.  
“I cannot believe I am here holding you in my arms again.” Klaus told his daughter, as he hugged her tighter. “I never thought I’d be able to hug you again.”  
“I never thought I would see you again.” Hope cried, as the father and daughter continued to hug each other. “I do not know how Aunt Rebekah managed this, but I am so grateful she did…I missed you so much!”  
“I missed you too Hope!” Klaus admitted and for the first time he realized this was his heaven, holding his daughter in his arms and being able to be in her life once again. “I promise I will not leave you again!”  
“You better not because I am going to need somebody to walk me down the aisle in a couple of months.” Hope revealed to her father, as the two broke off their hug. “Of course, I’ll have to cancel on Uncle Kol, but I think he will understand if Josie and I promise to do some babysitting for him and Aunt Davina.”  
“I cannot believe my little girl is getting married…and to the daughter of Caroline Forbes nonetheless, clearly you have impeccable taste like your father and if Josie is anything like her mother then I will be the proudest father in the world to welcome her into our family as your wife.” Klaus stated, clearly ecstatic to not only see Hope’s happiness but be able to be a part of her impending wedding.  
“About that…Caroline is walking Josie down the aisle since Alaric is no longer with us and Lizzie’s being the maid of honor from hell so when you attend the wedding please do not make moon eyes at my future mother in law.” Hope warned her father, half-jokingly, half serious. “I know you and Caroline have previous but let us keep it previous at least until after I’m married and on my honeymoon.”  
“I promise to be on my best behavior.” Klaus replied with a sinister smirk. “So, when do I get to meet my future daughter in law? Surely I do get to meet her before the wedding?”

Rebekah Mikaelson was delighted with her brothers being back from the dead even if they were not completely ecstatic themselves however she chose not to go to Mystic Falls with her brother, deciding to stay behind to thank Bella and Kayne for their help and find out the cost of Rose’s help.  
Elijah also chose to stay in New Orleans with his sister, after learning his sister made a deal with the Black siblings he knew any family reunion in Mystic Falls would have to wait for him as he tried to help Rebekah with damage control following the help of Bella, Kayne and Rose.  
Elijah’s relationship with the Black family was far less complicated than his siblings’, he was fond of Annabella feeling a kinship between them over their troublesome siblings, he saw Rose as the female equivalent to his youngest brother Kol and he had a soft spot for Kayne but that relationship will be explained another time.  
“I do not get it,” Rebekah said after she and Elijah vamp sped their way into Annabella’s hotel room to see nobody there. “I thought she would have at least said goodbye before going.”  
“Maybe she found it too hard to say goodbye for a second time.” Elijah suggested to his sister. “You and I both know how hard it is to say goodbye to somebody you once loved and maybe still love.”  
“Shame Rose is not madly in love with me because something tells me that bitch will not be going anywhere until she gets whatever the hell, she wants from me for helping bring you and Klaus back.” Rebekah complained, trying to mask the hurt she felt by Bella’s sudden departure.  
“That one was always the loose canon of her family which is exactly why her and Kol got on so well, I doubt Kayne will still be in New Orleans either in fact if I am honest I am surprised Annabella or Kayne helped you in the first place.” Elijah admitted to his sibling.  
“I honestly think Bella just wanted to relieve my pain...” Rebekah sighed, genuinely touched by her former lover’s undying kindness towards her. “As for Kayne he just wanted what I did…for his family to be whole again.”  
“Yeah well you should be careful what you wish for!” Mikael announced, after vamp speeding his way into the hotel room, shocking both his children by his unexpected return from the grave. “Do not worry I am far from mad I was not on the list to be resurrected, especially considering you got barely competent witches to perform a spell which went wrong in so many ways!”  
“Can you not just do one good as our father and stay dead?” Rebekah snapped at her father. “Do not think for a second you will ever win against us, Klaus may not be here to kill you a third time but I am more than willing to deliver you death it is about time I got to kill one of our parents!”  
“Let us not get so hostile straight away…especially when I have decided to only stay around for a short visit.” Mikael replied to his daughter. “I am not mad your witches messed up the spell Rebekah although I think you will be, and I am not here to kill the bastard child or his offspring.”  
“But that has been your only mission since we all became vampires.” Elijah stated, in shock by his father’s admission.  
“Then why are you here?” Rebekah questioned her father.  
“Believe it or not but I only came to warn you about another Mikaelson ready to kill the lot of you,” Mikael revealed, only to be met by both Rebekah and Elijah scoffing at him in disbelief. “I have found peace…I also know Freya has a child with a werewolf nonetheless…but despite that she is happy, alive and named her bloody child after Niklaus.”  
“So, for her you are willing to put your vendetta behind you for good, but you could not do it for myself, Rebekah or even Kol?” Elijah asked, clearly wounded by his father’s loyalty to Freya and lack of loyalty towards his other children, including himself.  
“Which family wants us dead now? Do not tell me we have a grandmother ready to kill us at any minute.” Rebekah wondered.  
“Actually, it is Henrik or rather who you perceive as Henrik,” Mikael admitted to his children. “The Hollow has taken form as your brother it started in the after life and has continued to this world.”  
“No, he is our brother, he is not the hollow! Niklaus or I would have noticed if he was the hollow.” Elijah argued, refusing to believe a word his father said. “This is some kind of trick of yours and I do not believe it for one minute!”  
“Actually, it makes sense how else does a dead child grow into a man?” Rebekah replied to Elijah. “I know you and Klaus believe you were in some sort of heaven and that he is Henrik but I have not bought that for a single second and if that heaven did not give you everything you wanted I do not think you would believe he was Henrik either.”  
“There is no heaven or hell or at least not anymore, there is just peace…tell me Elijah did you see anybody else other than yourself, Niklaus and Henrik?” Mikael informed his son, making him question his so-called heaven.  
“Yes, Hayley and Cami were there too…but nobody else come to think of it.” Elijah admitted.  
“You were in the after life but you were under the hollow’s spell the entire time, linking itself to you in case someone decided to defy death itself and bring you back, why else do you think neither Hayley or Cami are here now.” Mikael explained to his oldest surviving son.  
“But if you are back and can go back to being dead then clearly anyone can now.” Rebekah guessed correctly. “Which means we have to find a way of stopping anybody who got bored of peace from coming back to life before literally all hell breaks loose…question is how do we fix everything?”  
“I am not a witch, that question lies with the witches you got to cast the spell in the first place Rebekah and it just so happens your so called brother has aligned themselves with their brother and are about to kill your only solutions to fixing this bloody mess!” Mikael warned Rebekah and Elijah, revealing what had happened to Bella, Kayne, and Rose at the same time.


	6. Team Mikaelson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus his reunited with his sister Freya, while Rebekah and Elijah are reunited with their brother Kol, as Henrik Mikaelson makes his plans clear to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

Klaus Mikaelson’s recent visit to Mystic Falls had been going particularly well, especially considering he was unaware of the problems his siblings Rebekah and Elijah were having back in New Orleans.   
The original hybrid had spent the day reconnecting with his daughter Hope, meeting a grown-up Josie and hearing their wedding plans which now included him. However, before he returned to New Orleans, he had one last visit to make, a visit to his eldest sibling Freya Mikaelson.  
“Freya!” Klaus said with a sense of excitement as he stood in front of his eldest sister, who stood in the garden of her home in Mystic Falls, tending to her flowers with a water can.  
“Klaus!” She replied as she dropped the water can and ran over to hug her younger brother, ecstatic to see him alive once again. “Rebekah told me she brought you back, but it was not real until right now!”  
“As always you are aging very well!” Klaus complimented his sister Freya after breaking off their hug.  
“As always, a little touch of magic goes a long way, also helps I am teaching at Salvatore Boarding School now, so I have access to all kinds of magic to help fight the aging!” Freya admitted to her brother. “I waited until Hope had finished her studies there before deciding to teach which she was very thankful about.”  
“I cannot believe my sister and my daughter live in Mystic Falls with their own budding families.” Klaus confessed to her.  
“It is funny how much life quiets down when your little brother is not out there causing enemies on a daily basis.” Freya joked with him. “Although Kol is still out there but luckily Davina seems to have him under the thumb these days.”  
Before Klaus had any more time to question Freya about what she had been up to over the last decade since he had died his phone had began ringing and he quickly answered it, hearing Rebekah’s voice straight away, who wasted no time in getting her brother up to speed with the latest escapades back in New Orleans.  
“So, dear sister, how do you fancy doing a little spell for me before I am forced to head back to New Orleans early?” Klaus asked Freya after hanging up his phone call to their sister.  
“I guess this means our siblings have got themselves into trouble again.” Freya guessed correctly.

Meanwhile back in New Orleans, Rebekah and Elijah were waiting outside of the “Welcome to New Orleans” sign standing in front of their black convertible car, awaiting their brother Kol’s arrival who decided to lend a helping hand with the current witch situation, leaving Davina and their children back in San Francisco.  
Rebekah knew Kol would have a lot to say about Klaus and Elijah’s return especially with the Black siblings’ involvement in his brothers’ return but she knew she could convince him to help her out like she always could plus it helped that Rose also needed help and she could play on their former friendship to get Kol on side.  
“I still cannot believe our brother Kol is married with children, here was me believing he would never grow up and he has done what none of us could ever manage and found himself a normal life.” Elijah confessed to his sister.  
“Trust me Elijah a normal life is overrated, I tried that with Marcel and I really did love him but, in the end, it was not enough.” Rebekah replied, speaking about her breakup with Marcel for the first time. “I finally got the picture perfect wedding I always wanted with the guy of my dreams but there was no happily ever after just crashes and burns until I could not take it anymore and just decided to flee.”  
“You and Marcellus have a rather complicated history it is never really over with the two of you not even Niklaus himself could stand in the way of you two.” Elijah told Rebekah, making it clear he did not believe his sister’s love story with Marcel was over.  
“No, it is different this time, things I want, things I need and things I am going to be just doesn’t work with being his wife.” Rebekah admitted with a sigh of sadness. “I may have a long time before I get the chance of being human again but when that day comes I want it all; the dreary suburban life, spoiled brats whom I love and are my own and a husband I want to kill every now and then but do not actually because I love him…”  
“I see, tell me Rebekah where do your brothers fit into this version of you?” Elijah questioned his sister. “Did you only bring us back, so you were not alone during the wait to be human? Are we just disposable the moment you become human and seek that normal life?”  
“Do not get all dramatic on me now Elijah, of course you and Klaus will forever be a part of my life in some shape or form, you two are hard to get rid of and believe it or not but I like it that way…sometimes.” Rebekah answered him, reassuring her brother of his importance to her life.  
“Well it is just like me to miss the family reunion!” Kol stated, after vamp speeding his way to stand in front of Rebekah and Elijah. “I wonder if our sister Freya is coming along for this trip of nostalgia?”  
“Niklaus is in Mystic Falls with her now trying to locate the siblings so we can separate that particularly bloody family reunion, which gives us some time…if little to consider what we are going to do with Henrik.” Elijah answered his younger brother.  
“He may not look or act like he used to be but he’s still our baby brother…the youngest of us all and he has already died once.” Rebekah chimed in, feeling a knot in the gut of her stomach, knowing they may have to kill their brother.  
“Of course, now he has the hollow in him and has been playing you all like fools, not to mention the whole after life has gone to hell as well…” Kol replied to his siblings. “How exactly are we going to fix that one?”  
“I figure first we deal with Henrik and this witch/warlock Magnus, then decide on what to do with Henrik and then we can tackle the ghosts of our past.” Elijah answered him. “Not to mention we need to work out whether we are saving Kayne, Rose and or Bella or if we should just so simply kill them all.”  
“We are not killing Bella and we are most certainly not killing Kayne either!” Rebekah snapped. “They helped bring you back and we have already done too many wrongs to them already.”  
“Do not forget Rose, after all she is the sole reason, I am helping out with this mess that you yourself created sister.” Kol reminded Rebekah before turning to Elijah. “Not that it is not nice to have you among the living again brother but I’d rather the whole of the afterlife did not join you on that journey!”  
“I surprisingly agree with you Kol.” Elijah replied to him.  
“So, how do we go about getting ourselves involved in a witch war with four rather powerful witches and a Mikaelson witch to boot?” Kol wondered, as Rebekah’s phone began to ring.  
Instead of answering Kol, Rebekah quickly pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket and answered it, immediately hearing Klaus’ voice who had details for his sister via their latest foes’ location that he got from a locating spell cast by their sister Freya and now that Rebekah had the much needed information it was time for the Mikaelson’s to kick their plan into action.

The Hollow had latched itself onto Henrik Mikaelson following Klaus and Elijah’s deaths, tricked the Mikaelson brothers that they were in fact Henrik and gave them an afterlife to fit their idea of perfection while it grew closer to them, learning their every weakness while playing the role of a loving brother.  
Inadu herself was long gone but her power, the darkness of her aura, remained as strong as ever before and now it had latched itself onto the youngest Mikaelson, Henrik losing himself within the darkness of The Hollow as The Hollow plotted to take out the rest of Henrik’s family and then whoever else dared to threaten its power.  
“I guess this addition to the family reunion means you have realized my little secret.” Henrik said all too smugly with a wicked grin as Elijah, Rebekah and Kol vamp sped into the compound to find Henrik stood by the fountain waiting for them.  
“We can help you fight the hollow; we can find a way to destroy this power once and for all.” Elijah pleaded with his youngest brother. “Henrik if you are in there somewhere please fight to come through!”  
“Oh, I am as much Henrik as I am the hollow now there is no doubt about that.” Henrik claimed to his siblings. “Here is the thing both of us want the lot of you to pay…for different reasons of course but vengeance is still strong on both sides.”  
“What the bloody hell do you want us to pay for Henrik?” Rebekah questioned her brother. “The hollow has clearly warped your mind if you want vengeance against your own siblings.”  
“I barely spent a decade breathing before I was taken by death, a death in which was permanent for far too long while my family moved on without me!” Henrik shouted furiously at his siblings. “Yet you were all made immortal without so much as a thought about bringing me back and yet the rest of you fought so bloody hard for everyone else but me!”  
“You were but a child when you died, we assumed you found peace Henrik.” Elijah replied, making it clear he did not mean to hurt his brother. “If we had known otherwise there is nothing, we would not have done to bring you back to us!”  
“Here’s the thing you did not and while you chose to forget all about me I watched as you used your immortality to torture and massacre the many squandering away any goodness within any of you and yet you all think you can just get some happy ending…one that I deserved!” Henrik argued with Elijah.  
“Okay we get it you died young and you’re pissed about it but brother you got the lucky end of that deal try spending a 1000 years being daggered whenever you so much as stepped in the wrong direction!” Kol chimed in, stating that nobody there was free from suffering. “Or having an uncontrollable blood lust that never goes away…”  
“Or spending 1000 bloody years being hunted by our own father purely because of his hatred which should have been aimed towards our cheating backstabbing bitch of a mother!” Rebekah added to the argument. “So, you died before us well lucky bloody you! You should be thankful you got to escape this wretched existence!”  
“We have all suffered many times dear brother, but we remain standing together…you do not have to stand against us Henrik you can still choose to stand with us.” Elijah told him, remaining somewhat level-headed in comparison to Kol and Rebekah.  
“This has been a thousand years in the making there is no chance of me stepping down until every last one of you get the payback you deserve!” Henrik revealed to them all, making it clear he had no plans of backing down.  
“Where are the Black witches?” Kol shouted, determined to find his missing friend. “Where are they Henrik?”  
“Home!” Henrik declared cryptically.


	7. Chapter 7 Home (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One, It's time for Magnus Black to have a family reunion with his three siblings Annabella, Kayne and Rose in a dramatic showdown to the level which could rival even a Mikaelson family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

MANY YEARS AGO…following the fall of the world’s first two covens; one of light magic and one of dark, the supreme witch of the dark coven, otherwise known as The Midnight Coven, did not want to admit defeat, knowing that if she could reunite The Midnight Coven then she would dominate the world especially now the light coven, otherwise known as sisters of the light, had broken up.  
Sapphire Black, The Midnight Coven’s supreme witch wanted to act quickly in a bid to not only be considering the queen of dark magic but the queen of all magic. However, the powerful witch underestimated one thing when planning world domination…her two eldest children.  
Sapphire’s eldest child Annabella Black did not take to the darkness within the power as easily as her younger brother Magnus, or at least not at first. Annabella was an idealist who believe the splitting of the word’s first covens could lead to peace amongst all witches and with much pestering she managed to get her brother Magnus to agree to her plans for potential peace.  
The only obstacle which stood in between Annabella and Magnus’ plans for peace among all witches and their hopes for the younger siblings Kayne and Primrose not be raised in a warzone like they did, was none other than their mother Sapphire Black and so Sapphire’s eldest daughter and eldest son quickly proved to be her undoing.

YEARS LATER…Primrose and Kayne were now all grown up and proving to be quite difficult to handle and although Annabella and Kayne managed to hide their guilt over their mother’s deaths from their followers the kingdom in which they built may have been magical but it was far from perfection.  
Annabella noticed the cruelness within Primrose, how she thrived with the darkness in which her power came from and how much her younger sister reminded them of their mother, she could see both good and bad in Kayne but feared he would go the same way as Primrose and worst of all for the eldest Black sibling was realizing her idealism for peace was no longer part of her brother Magnus’ plans.  
In the years following their mother’s death, Magnus and his siblings had not only not managed to stop the witch wars but many of their own kind had fallen victim to humanity and their fear of the unknown. Magnus had watched as many of his followers, friends and even foes were hung, drowned, thrown to their deaths or burned at the stake and these acts of violence only pushed Magnus further and further away from wanting peace.  
Annabella knew her brother Magnus’ heart had hardened in the years since the two of them murdered their mother, she knew her brother now wanted war not peace just like their mother once did and so she decided in order for the greater good of witch kind it was time to deliver Magnus Black the same fate as their mother.  
Primrose did not take much convincing to join Annabella in her treachery, having always had something of a rivalry with Magnus however, it was Kayne who took a lot of convincing to betray his own brother but eventually both Kayne and Primrose did what Annabella wanted, like they always reluctantly did and together the three Black siblings murdered their brother.  
Only this time Annabella did not get away from her second murder with clean hands, as the followers of the royal witch family soon began to suspect her and her siblings leading to them turning against their rulers and burning down their kingdom which forced Annabella, Kayne and Primrose to go on the run as they found themselves hiding out within a castle in the woods for many centuries until they were forgotten by their own kind.

AS THE CENTUIRES PASSED…it became clearer and clearer to Bella Black that her younger sister Rose Black had potential to prove herself an even more wicked witch than their mother, although by then Bella’s desire for witch peace had dwindled as she found herself only growing more and more tired by her siblings until one day the Mikaelson’s visited the castle in the woods which ultimately led to the three surviving Black siblings deciding to go their own way.  
Bella took to a life of peace choosing to love nature, nurture it and lived mostly in small cottages around the world as the centuries continued to pass, while Rose often put herself to sleep for large periods of time to avoid aging and often caused great travesty when awake, as Kayne chose to magically drain the youth from others to stop himself aging while finding himself beginning his life over and over again, failed romance after the next failed romance which would often lead to Kayne getting his hands bloody.  
The Black siblings were never meant to live forever just like every witch who would eventually succumb to death embracing both the beginning an end of their stories but it was through spite, determination, stubbornness, hatred and the royalty attitude which remained in them all that they refused to finish their stories but sadly for one of the three witches an end was coming whether they wanted it or not….

MODERN DAY  
“We are gathered here today for the funeral of one of my siblings…which sibling depends entirely on how you three fare depends entirely on these next few minutes.” Magnus announced, as his three siblings Bella, Kayne and Rose awoke to find themselves each tied up to a different plank of woods with witch proof chains, unable to move or cast a spell to free themselves, as they each looked around to notice they were in the woods somewhere.  
“Let them go Magnus your fury is with me not them!” Bella screamed at her brother, urging for him to let their younger siblings free.  
“You do not get to make demands anymore sister!” Magnus snapped at her. “You have been barking your orders for far too long…it is my time to be in control!”  
“Oh, please if you were meant to lead this family then you would have done by force centuries ago but instead you wound up dead at our hands.” Rose told her oldest brother. “You have never been able to live up to our family’s legacy and you will never will.”  
“Rose, please do not continue to be a bitch until our dying breaths!” Kayne warned the youngest Black sibling, before turning his attention to his brother. “Magnus…you do not want to do this…I know we betrayed you and we crossed lines no family should ever cross but you can be better than us by forgiving us, letting us free and allowing us all to try and be a family again.”  
“Poor naïve little brother you always were the most stupid person I ever had the displeasure of knowing with your desperation to be loved…so bloody whiny even as a baby you just continued to cry and bloody cry.” Magnus cruelly mocked his younger brother. “You have been played by your own emotions time and time again allowing people to manipulate, degrade and destroy you…you are a disgrace to this family’s legacy!”  
“Oh, spare me the entitlement you miserable bastard! Kayne is everything you just said and more but at least he has loyalty to his family,” Rose argued with Magnus, eager to stand up for her brother Kayne. “Death is not exactly permanent right now so take your best shot and make it bloody good because the minute we are able we will destroy you!”  
“I love the loyalty you three seemed to share,” Magnus laughed at his younger sister before turning to focus on his older sister Bella. “We shared that once Annabella, we were once so close we plotted against our own mother…do you want to tell them what we did to mummy dearest or shall I?”  
The look of pure fear across Annabella’s face was met by a silence that admitted great guilt, the silence of the witch acting as a confirmation for Magnus to reveal their guilt to their younger siblings.  
“Annabella and I killed our dear mother because she believed…and eventually made me believe…the world would be nothing but death and violence if we allowed our mother to live.” Magnus revealed to a stunned Kayne and Rose.  
“Liar!” Kayne shouted, refusing to belief Magnus’ claims.  
“Bella believed witches and humankind could live in peace among each other, she believed we could all live-in peace if we got rid of our mother who our dear sister saw as nothing more than an obstacle.” Magnus confessed.  
“It was not like that,” Bella argued with him, “I did what was right our mother wanted to be queen and she was willing to massacre everything in her way in order to get her self-created crown.”  
“So, you killed her…” Rose said in a state of shock. “You killed our mother for wanting to be the royalty she was!”  
“Yes,” Magnus answered for Bella. “And yet the world continued to grow more violent even after our mother’s death, witches were warring with witches and humans were torturing and murdering our kind…mostly their own who they believed were our kind but still the world had become nothing but death and violence.”  
“I only wanted peace, for us all to be safe…mother had created so many enemies that if we did not die at her hands we would have fallen at the hands of one of her many foes.” Bella told Kayne and Rose, hoping for them to understand her actions. “It was my job as a sister to look after you all and it was my calling as a witch to protect this earth.”  
“And what a god-awful job you did of that…monsters roam freely, creatures that should not exist ravage this world and if anything, there is eviler today than there has ever been.” Magnus informed his sister. “We killed our mother for a better world and when I realized that was never going to happen you convinced our siblings to help you murder me!”  
“You had become just as wicked as our mother! You wanted to wipe out the entire human race, if I did not do something there would be nothing standing to this day because your hatred would have wiped out everything including this family!” Bella attempted to justify herself for murdering her brother Magnus.  
“I always knew you were a clueless cheerleader for humanity sister, but I never knew you would put them before your own family.” Rose told her older sister, stunned by the recent revelations. “We did not question you when it came to killing our brother because we never questioned you…we believed you had our backs no matter what!”  
“I do!” Bella replied to her youngest sibling, begging for Rose to believe her. “All I have ever done is look after you and Kayne.”  
“Well that is not entirely true is it now?” Magnus chimed in. “The dead get to see a lot when nobody realizes their watching…”  
“Bella, what is he talking about?” Kayne questioned his older sister.  
“Before we left our home that we had spent centuries hiding from the world…” Bella reluctantly began to confess. “I considered killing you both…but only for a moment!”  
“Only for a moment!” Rose shouted. “You bitch, after everything we have been through together you were going to murder us like we were nothing!”  
“I feared you would wind up being eviler and more heartless than Magnus and our mother!” Bella admitted to Rose before preparing to confess Kayne. “And you Kayne…well I could see that loving heart you once had hardening and your hate for me begin to grow.”  
“Of course, I began to hate you, you forced my hand into killing my only brother and then kept us in hiding for centuries!” Kayne shouted at Bella. “But I still loved you because I believed in you…”  
“Annabella you assume each of us are more like mother than you, but it is you who reminds me most of her.” Magnus told his sister Bella. “Mother may have wanted to rule this wretched world but you are so damn desperate to save it you have not got a single connection in the world that you would not sacrifice for your cause.”  
“That is not true!” Bella screamed at the top her lungs, denying her brother’s accusations before focusing on her youngest siblings. “I considering killing you but I could not go through with it, I was there as use grew from babies to adults, I helped use harness your powers, I raised you after our mother’s death and I have loved use more than I have ever loved anything or anyone!”  
“You always claimed I was the family’s monster, mother’s double and most likely to follow in Magnus’ footsteps but the truth is you are the poison slowly hacking away at us all peace by peace until there is nothing left for you to manipulate or murder.” Rose said to her sister, while giving her a look of both disgust and hatred.  
“I admit I was a fool with the world on my shoulders back then, but I am not that person anymore.” Bella cried. “I would do anything for you or Kayne…even if you never believe a word, I say again please believe that!”  
“You better hope Magnus does away with us all because if not the moment I am released from these chains I will kill you!” Rose threatened her older sister, furious at her for her betrayals and ready to make Annabella pay the ultimate price.  
“We made a mistake killing our brother,” Kayne said, with a look of heartbreak on his face, devastated by his sister’s betrayal. “I second Rose on doing away with you once and for all Annabella.”  
Magnus stood there taking great delight in his siblings’ misery, especially the part in which Primrose and Kayne learned the truth about their eldest sister Annabella and watched with glee as they each declared war on their eldest siblings, but a simple rivalry was nowhere near enough to feed his lust for vengeance, in fact the second born Black sibling was only just beginning.  
“Here is the thing dear sister...” Magnus began to say as he walked towards his sister Bella with a sinister look on his face. “I would kill you now but that would just end your suffering…instead I am going to let you decide who deserves to die…it is what you seem to be best at doing…so decide Annabella, do I kill our brother Kayne or the baby of the family Primrose?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8 Home (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Black family reunion would not be complete without their mother, the original supreme witch Sapphire Black whose determined to reclaim her kingdom even if it means taking the Mikaelson's thrones in order to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

“You cannot seriously expect me to choose between which of my siblings get to live!” Bella said in disbelief to her brother Magnus, as her, Rose, and Kayne each remained chained to separate pillars of wood somewhere with the woods, as Magnus stood in front of them sinisterly giddy after making his chilling ultimatum.  
“Why not? You forced their hands to choose between us it is only fitting you now get the choice to choose between them.” Magnus replied to his sister Bella.  
“You too are truly as twisted as each other.” Rose told both Magnus and Bella, with a look of disgust on her face.  
“Magnus…you do not need to do this!” Kayne pleaded with his older brother, determined to save his own life. “Please just let us go and we will spend the next hundred years making it up to you.”  
“You pick one to die and I’ll allow the other to go free,” Magnus said, forcing his sister Bella’s hand, while ignoring his other siblings at the same time. “Come on, you must have a favorite sibling, after all I’m proof of you having a least favorite sibling.”  
“I choose me!” Bella cried, determined not to choose between Rose or Kayne. “Kill me if you have to but let them go!”  
“I second that!” Rose chimed in, still furious with her sister’s previous betrayals.  
“Choose one or I will kill them both!” Magnus shouted at Bella, making it clear she had no choice but to choose one sibling to live and one to die.  
“Okay!” Annabella screamed in frustration, admitting defeat, shocking both Rose and Kayne as they began to wonder which one of them would die and who would live. “Kayne…I want you to spare Kayne.”  
“I thought that would be your decision,” Magnus laughed cruelly. “However, as always I choose to disagree…”  
Magnus waved his hand in Kayne’s direction before holding it in mid-air as he began chanting in a long forgotten language, magically creating flames from Kayne’s feet causing his younger brother to begin to scream out in pain, as the fire began growing harsher and spreading up his body.  
“No!” Bella screamed at her monstrous brother Magnus. “Stop it!”  
“No god please no!” Rose cried at the top of her lungs, as she was forced to watch her brother Kayne scream in agonizing pain as he his body continued to burn before beginning to engulf his entire body.  
Annabella and Primrose continued to scream even long after Kayne’s screams had stopped, unable to help their brother and forced to watch as he was burned alive at the hands of their ruthless brother Magnus.

Magnus Black had no intention of ever killing Rose nor did he ever believe that Bella would spare anyone other than Kayne, luckily for his twisted self he wanted the sibling Bella would condemn to live, knowing they would resent Bella for choosing them and it was an added bonus that his older sister Bella’s favorite sibling happened to be the one he hated almost as much as he hated Annabella herself.  
Kayne Black was the sibling who was at one time the favorite to Bella, Rose and even Magnus, the easiest to love because of how deeply he loved and cared for everyone which made his betrayal the most heart breaking to Magnus because he was the only one of his siblings that Magnus trusted and therefore killing his younger brother was the first act he wanted to commit against his treacherous family.  
Rose Black would be granted a reprieve purely on the basis that Magnus knew his youngest sibling would completely descend into madness without Annabella and Kayne there to support her every move which meant the oldest sibling Annabella was the next to face Magnus’ deadly wrath.  
“It did not have to be like this,” Magnus claimed, as he stood in front of Bella and Rose, both of them still chained to a separate pillar of wood, hidden in the woods, looking broken after watching their brother burn to death, with nothing left of Kayne except for burn marks on the grass where he last stood. “There was a time I would have died for this family…and now I will kill this family!”  
Neither Bella or Rose had any words left to argue with Magnus, completely defeated and devastated by Kayne’s very recent and tragic demise at his hands, having nothing to say to the devious sibling accept to remain there and await a similar fate.  
“What the bloody hell has this family come to?” Sapphire asked, appearing from out of thin air, to now standing to the side of her oldest son Magnus, all three of her children stunned by their mother’s return. “Well do not look so shocked everybody is coming back from the dead nowadays, it is only fair mummy dearest gets a shot of that action.”  
“Mum…” Magnus struggled to say, becoming almost as speechless as his sisters.  
“Mum, is it now? It was not long ago I was labelled a monster by you and your sister and now it is mother again.” Sapphire mocked her oldest son, before turning to look at her daughters. “I see this family reunion has only led to one death…I wish I managed to get here sooner.”  
Sapphire waved her hand and the chains which bound both Annabella and Primrose to their pillars of wood fell off them, making the two sister witches fall to the ground, freeing them from Magnus’ wicked plans.  
“I cannot say I approve of all this debauchery…witches killing their own…siblings slaughtering siblings…. but I cannot say I do not like your style Magnus.” Sapphire admitted to Magnus, as Bella and Rose slowly stood up from the ground. “You are not the same weak son who betrayed his own mother because of a strong-willed sister, you have your own mind now and that has made me proud.”  
“He killed your son!” Rose screamed at her mother. “How the hell are you proud of that monster?”  
“You killed Magnus did you not with the help of my other children?” Sapphire snapped back at her youngest child. “You have all been god awful children choosing petty squabbles and blind beliefs until you burned the kingdom I build to the ground!”  
“I never meant for all this to happen…” Bella cried. “All this is my fault!”  
“Well for the first time in your life dear Annabella you are finally right!” Sapphire harshly replied to her oldest child. “However, whether right or wrong you were never scared to do what you believed was right and I must admit it is your one redeeming quality.”  
“How can you just be standing there like nothing has just happened?” Rose once again screamed at her mother. “He just killed our brother…”  
“That waste of emotion your expressing right now is positively sickening!” Sapphire told Rose, as she began walking towards her youngest daughter. “It was those human emotions which led to the downfall of our family, the fall of my kingdom and my own children’s betrayal…you have great potential Primrose, to be as powerful as your mother but you need to let go of that whiney little attitude…Kayne was weak, one less child to get in the way of me returning to my former glory.”  
“What kind of mother does not care that their own son is dead?” Rose asked Sapphire, stunned by her coldness towards Kayne’s death.  
“A queen darling,” Sapphire declared. “For years you have all been nothing but disgraces to the legacy I created…but with the quantity of witches seriously lacking I have to rely on what is available to reform my coven.”  
“You cannot be serious! Does you wickedness know no limits mother?” Bella asked her mother, sickened to see Sapphire’s disregard towards Kayne’s life.  
“Says the daughter who killed her own mother, do not pretend you are not exactly like me!” Sapphire snapped back at Bella, “Your illusions of a wonderful world does not seem to bright anymore does it? However, if use join me you can be loyalty again!”  
“You’re even crazier now than you have ever been if you think for a second I’d help you in any shape or form because all you have done so far is convince me how better off we all were without you in it!” Bella confessed to her mother, disgusted by her mother’s request.  
“I am in, let us dance in the blood of those who have betrayed us, those who have forgotten us and those who believe they can take our place!” Magnus said, instantly accepting his mother’s proposal, to no surprise to Bella or Rose.  
“What about your my youngest most rotten fruit?” Sapphire asked Rose, only for her youngest daughter to respond by smacking her mother across the face.  
“You should have stayed a distant memory!” Rose told her mother in a fit of rage. “I would rather rot in hell than spend any minute near your repulsive presence!”  
“Careful how you speak to your mother or that can be arranged.” Sapphire warned her youngest child, as a wicked smile swept across her face.

Sapphire Black was many things; one of the very first witches, a supreme within her own right, leader of the Midnight Coven, a myth to many, a legend to others and loyalty within the witch community, but one thing she was not was a maternal woman instead of loving her children she saw them more as trophies that would serve to further her legacy.  
Each child born of a different father, never sticking to one lover for long as she found herself besotted with something new almost yearly only to quickly grow sick of them and move on to her next victim.   
Sapphire was a queen among her people, a natural born leader and so becoming a mother was a logistical step for her or so she believed until she starting having children of her own and quickly learned how much maintenance, care and love they needed, feeding of her power, her status just to survive which only served to make her resent them more as the years went on.  
She saw her children as a curse and often blamed their weaknesses, such as needing maternal love, for the fall of her beloved, never once seeing the potential in any of her children always blaming them for a fate she herself created.  
The only time Sapphire ever saw potential in any of her children was the day her eldest children Annabella and Magnus killed her under their just cause of trying to save the world from their mother’s wickedness, in fact it took death for the original supreme witch to begin to appreciate any of her children.  
Sapphire watched as her eldest daughter Annabella’s sense of righteousness became that of wrath as she killed Magnus and flew the king Sapphire had built and although she was furious that her kingdom was no more she could no longer deny her eldest daughter had the initiative and ruthlessness to be her successor as queen.  
She continued to watch as her three surviving children continued to live mostly miserable existences, slowly watching as her eldest daughter Annabella wasted her potential becoming a guardian of sorts to her younger siblings, while Sapphire watched in disgust to learn Kayne’s only desire in life was to be loved, only to find some solace in the rage, the power and the darkness which just continued to grow inside of her youngest daughter Primrose.  
Sapphire was never the motherly type but she was a queen through and through and it was through a queen’s set of eyes she looked at her children, Bella was the threat to her throne not because of the strong will she had passed on to her eldest daughter but because of the pure heart she knew a soft world would be more than willing to follow, Magnus was the loyal type the perfect right hand for a queen if shown the slightest bit of care towards him, Kayne was completely and utterly expendable and Rose, well Rose was her mother’s daughter through and through which would either help Sapphire rise once more or be the reason she fell for the finale time.  
“What do we do now mother?” Magnus asked as he and his mother Sapphire walked through the streets within the French Quarter of New Orleans.  
“My kingdom was taken from me, so I need to find something fitting for a queen.” Sapphire revealed to her eldest son as they walked up to the front gates of the Mikaelson’s compound. “I think it is time we teach the Mikaelson’s whose family has real power!”


	9. The Fall of The Mikaelsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mikaelson falls at the hands of the supreme witch Sapphire Black, as the others land themselves in great danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

Sapphire Black stormed into the Mikaelson compound, with her eldest son Magnus in tow, walking like she owned the very world, because once upon a time she did, as the mother and daughter broke up a clearly heated exchange between Henrik Mikaelson and his siblings Elijah, Kol and Rebekah, who were all stood by the fountain looking like they were ready to go to war with each other.  
“Henrik Mikaelson, I presume,” Sapphire greeted the youngest Mikaelson as she walked towards him, ignoring the existence of the others. “I hear you hold the power of the hollow within you…Inadu was a very special witch for her time, what she lacked in originality she sure made up for with that wickedly wretched werewolf curse.”  
“You’re Sapphire Black?” Henrik replied in shock, knowing exactly who the woman who now stood in front of him was. “You’re one of the original witches, the supreme witch of the Midnight Coven.”  
“What now?” Kol asked, chiming in on the two witches’ conversation.  
“Did you just say your last name was Black?” Rebekah asked the woman witch, realizing she was a relation of her former love Annabella.”  
“Yes, I believe you know my children Annabella, Kayne, and Primrose…well, I suppose it is you knew Kayne, now that I am a grieving mother.” Sapphire answered the original female vampire, while casually mentioning her youngest son’s death as if it meant nothing to her.  
“Kayne Black is dead?” Elijah asked in horror, sick to his stomach by the revelation.  
“I am not here to discuss matters of my children,” Sapphire responded before returning her attention to Henrik. “My son informed me he granted you the hollow’s power but you see it was not his to give away…after all, all witches are descended from either me or my coven and I would like that power back.”  
“How exactly do you suppose I give you…” Henrik began to say, but before he could finish asking his question, the supreme witch had plunged her hand into his chest, before pulling out his beating heart and dropping to the ground, dropping at the same time as Henrik’s now completely lifeless body, as Rebekah, Kol and Elijah looked on in horror, completely shocked by their brother’s sudden death.  
“Well now that I’ve dealt with that arrogant little witch it is time to deal with you vampires,” Sapphire addressed the remaining Mikaelson’s, who were still shocked by Henrik’s death. “Another thing witches got wrong while I was away, at least during my days the only thing killing witches was other witches…mostly me but still it is far better than bloodsucking corpses claiming superiority over witch kind when we have always been superior to your kind!”  
“Listen lady I do not really have much patience for witches on the best of days but you just killed my brother so I am going have to kill you out of family principle although your elitist old crone act and the fact you do not give a damn about your own son’s death is sure going to give me pleasure in ending you!” Rebekah threatened the supreme witch as she walked up towards Sapphire.  
“Oh darling you act like the big bitch around here because you lived a thousand years, how precious…” Sapphire stated as she raised her hand, the force of her magic causing Rebekah, Kol and Elijah to fall to the knees in agonizing pain, the excruciating groans from the vampires were met by the sounds of their bones breaking. “I was older than you are now when I had my first child, you are all nothing more than a spell gone incredibly wrong!”  
As the force of Sapphire’s power kept Elijah, Rebekah and Kol down on their knees, screaming in pain, a seemingly unlimited Sapphire walked turned around, raising her right hand once again before chanting in a long forgotten language as the supreme witch cast a spell which made a tree grow from out of nothing, in the compound, in front of the Mikaelsons and Magnus’ eyes.  
The tree in question was a small tree but it’s height did not take away from the sheer excellence of Sapphire’s magic, as she revealed to all she was capable of more than any witch that came after her, and what type of tree did this ancient witch create from out of thin air? None other than a white oak tree and yes, the type of tree chosen by her was anything but a coincidence.  
“Your reign is over!” Sapphire declared gleefully, as she turned back around to face the three crippled Mikaelsons, as they completely fell to the ground, passing out from the excruciating pain they had endured due to Sapphire’s sinister magic.

Sapphire Black just stood there in all her glory, as her and her eldest son Magnus stood in front of Elijah, Rebekah and Kol’s unconscious bodies, which were spread across the ground within the Mikaelson compound, both mother and soon looking as victorious as they felt as Sapphire began walking over to the small white oak tree that she had recently conjured up courtesy of many spells she had memorized from centuries passed.  
As she slowly began to reach out towards the tree, picking an easy branch on it to pick, she quickly found the entire tree going up in flames causing her to let out a sigh of frustration as she turned around to see her daughters Bella and Rose walk into the compound defiantly.  
“Let me guess your fragile ego has led you to take out the Mikaelsons straight away well mother you are nothing if you are not predictable!” Rose stated with a wicked grin, happy to have spoiled her mother’s plans. “Clearly you are stupid enough to believe their own hype and are so threatened by it you got to take them out just to prove to yourself you can.”  
“That’s our mother for you Rose, she may be powerful in terms of actual power but when it comes to the so called human wielding said magic she is nothing more than a jealous insecure excuse of a woman who needs a title to feel like she is not completely and utterly pointless.” Bella chimed in, eager to join her sister in verbally bashing their mother.  
“You think I am envious of a bunch of blood sucking bag of bones!” Sapphire scoffed, eager to dismiss her daughter’s claims.  
“Well you wanted to have a kingdom, but you failed, and they managed to have everyone bow to their say for over a thousand years.” Bella replied to her mother, not buying Sapphire’s dismissal.  
“Thing is dear mother you can have all the power in the world, but you are not immortal.” Rose informed her. “I mean come on you were defeated by Bella and Magnus…now my sister has upgraded her choice of partner you stand no chance of making the rest of this day!”  
“How can you still side with Annabella after everything?” Magnus asked Rose furiously, as the rage and envy over Bella’s bond with their siblings being greater than his only continued to grow.  
“Magnus you were never really one of us, in fact you if we did not kill you, you would have bored me to death!” Rose snapped at her older brother. “You’re as self-entitled as our mother with not even half the power and I can promise you that your first death will seem like a breeze in comparison for what I have got planned for you and mother after what you did to Kayne.”  
“Now girls, this rebellious attitude really does impress me but it is going to grow tiresome really quick…may I remind you that the two of you along with my son Kayne completely destroyed the mechanisms of death which is how myself and Magnus found ourselves back to the land of the living.” Sapphire explained to her daughters. “Which means if he wants to Kayne too will find a way back…unless I fix what you broke and leave him stuck there forever.”  
“You would stop your own child from a chance at bringing himself back from the dead?” Rose asked in horror, unable to understand how her own mother could be so cruel.  
“She does not see him or any of us as children,” Bella told her youngest sibling Rose, before turning to look at Magnus. “We have always been and will always be nothing more than powerful pawns to her…”  
“I will of course close and fix your little mess up after Kayne returns to the living, Annabella, if you promise me your undying loyalty,” Sapphire bargained with her oldest child Bella, before turning her attention to Rose. “And yours too my youngest child.”  
“I guess we really are nothing more than pawns.” Rose replied reluctantly. “Well played queen you bargained the only thing I still give a damn about…which means of course you have my loyalty.”  
“Mine too!” Bella gave in, looking disgusted with herself for what she knew she had to do to get her brother Kayne back.  
“Good,” Sapphire replied with a sinister smile, knowing she had her daughters exactly where she wanted them. “Welcome home my darlings, I think this place will make a fitting new kingdom for what awaits us all and where else is better than the soon to be extinct Mikaelsons.”

Unaware of the extent of the chaos which awaited him upon his return to New Orleans, Klaus sat behind the wheel in his car driving home late at night on a lonely road eager to find out what mess the latest union of his siblings and the Black siblings had caused not only his family but his city too.  
He could not help but think of the last time he was around the Black siblings, especially Kayne Black, as he wondered whether it would be difficult to see the man whose heart he broke, wondering if Kayne hated him for denying his love for him and whether he was another old friend turned foe.  
Klaus Mikaelson had always regretted how he handled things with Kayne Black, the fact Kayne had spent centuries believing his love was never requited was by far one of the original hybrid’s greatest regrets, however, he always believed it was better than putting him in danger if he had told Kayne his true feelings.  
Klaus spent the journey thinking over his past with the only man he had ever loved, and deep down within all the guilt, regret and heartache, he could not help but begin to consider the hope of a second chance, not knowing that chance was already dead….or was it?  
Suddenly a figure of a man appeared on the road in front of Klaus and his car, shocking the Mikaelson sibling by its sudden appearance as he found himself unable to stop the car in time to not hit this man, something a few years ago he would not have even cared about, however, as the car hit this figure, there was no crash, no hit, nothing, for Klaus’ car went straight through him, as if there was nothing there.  
After his car came to an abrupt stop, a curious and somewhat furious Klaus launched the car door open, climbed out of his car and stood up on the open road shocked to see a non-corporeal version of Kayne stood in front of him.  
“No…” Klaus managed to say, as tears formed in his eyes, the startling realization of what this meant for Kayne’s existence within this world, going from hoping to heartbroken within mere moments.   
“They need your help Niklaus.” Kayne stated before disappearing out of sight only to reappear once again. “Do not return to the compound…”  
“Kayne you’re not making any sense…what happened to you…what the hell is going on?” Klaus questioned the spirit of Kayne Black, struggling to work out what was going on around him.  
“Please just trust me,” Kayne pleaded with his former lover. “Head to Athens...”  
Before Klaus could hear more, in order to work out what had happened to Kayne or why he was warning him about returning to New Orleans, Kayne had once again vanished out of sight and after standing on the open road all alone for more than a few minutes he realized Kayne was not returning and the only thing Klaus could do was either follow the advice of someone that could be a foe, or head back home with the possibility of a trap awaiting for him.  
Klaus never trusted Kayne Black enough many years ago and he believed that was a mistake, but would this time around be any different, well one thing is for sure if he wanted to stop the fall of the Mikaelsons then he better trust the newly deceased with the second time around.


	10. A Hybrid in Greece (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus Mikaelson and Davina Claire make an unlikely team as they travel to the city of Athens in hopes of finding a way to take out a supreme witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

Klaus Mikaelson did not know what awaited him in New Orleans but against better judgement he decided to not find out and take Kayne’s warning from the grave to go to the city of Athens in Greece, despite not knowing what awaited him in that city either, he determined it was time to fight against his cynicism and doubt and follow Kayne’s advice to go to Greece and seek out some solution to his recent woes.  
He had not heard from Elijah, Rebekah or Kol and his eldest sibling Freya confirmed Henrik had died once again, some small relief was given when she made it clear she would know if they were dead only for more concern to be added when Freya announced her plans to bring back the treacherous Henrik in hopes of him being less twisted without the hollow inside of him and of course there was another Mikaelson to be accounted for, not Hope because Freya promised not to alert her about her family’s current state of promise, but Klaus’ least favorite sister in law, Davina Claire-Mikaelson, who despite Klaus’ protests, had decided to join the hybrid in his trip to Greece eager to get her husband Kol back.  
Davina and Klaus’ relationship was far from a good one and to say it was strained would be an understatement considering they had both tried to take out the other on multiple occasions, sometimes with Davina winning, others Klaus was the victor, but mostly the two just caused each other more and more chaos until Davina fell in love with his younger brother Kol making the two bitter enemies suddenly family, and one thing they both agreed on was they would do anything for family.  
“Tell me again why we are blindly trusting the dead member of a family which have taken Kol and the rest of your family hostage for who knows what reason?” Davina asked Klaus, as she stormed into his hotel room within Athens, Greece, to find Klaus sat on the edge of his bed, seemingly in deep thought. “Last time I checked you were anything but trusting especially of a foe.”  
“Kayne is not a foe, or rather he was not always one…” Klaus replied, as he stood up to face his sister in law. “He started out as a…friend…a very dear friend.”  
“Kol told me all about the Black siblings, including yours and Rebekah’s romances with two of them so I get that he’s special to you Klaus but so was Aurora and look how that turned out?” Davina advised Klaus, applying a more tender approach with her brother in law than she normally would.  
“Kayne is not insane like Aurora was, besides he’s a ghost what on earth has he got to gain from lying to us now?” Klaus told Davina, as he reluctantly began questioning his trust of Kayne.  
“You know as much as I do the dead tend to hold more secrets than the living. Besides the dead are not exactly dead right now since Kayne and his sisters single handily destroyed the natural balance bringing you, Elijah, and god knows what else back.” Davina explained to Klaus. “I do see how trusting this ghost is pretty much our only option but I do not understand why someone like you is so willing to ditch all doubt when you have always been such a narcissistic bastard…no offense.”  
“Offense taken as always Davina,” Klaus replied with great sarcasm, before going on to say. “I would normally ignore everyone else and handle things my own way but that’s exactly what I did to him before and this time I have to try and make up for the past by trusting him now when I should have trusted him back then.”  
“And there it is…the great monstrous Klaus Mikaelson’s tiny beating heart beats once again.” Davina joked with her brother in law, gleefully annoying the original hybrid. “The only good thing to come out of this whole mess is getting to see a lovesick Klaus Mikaelson…however if your ghost ex betrays us I will stop at nothing to enact a vengeance on him that will make death seem like nothing in comparison…”  
“Spoken like a true Mikaelson.” Klaus answered Davina, while both somehow complimenting and insulting her at the same time.

Klaus and Davina spent the next few days searching the city of Athens in search of any signs to why Kayne had sent them to Greece or anyone who would willingly admit to knowing Kayne Black, or as he was known in Athens, Kagién Mávros, by the few who admitted his existence, clearly pointed out the witch and vampire, through reluctance, that the second youngest Black sibling had spent a great deal of time within this city, eventually leading them to the one person who admitted knowledge of Kagién Mávros, his husband.  
“In all my years I never thought I’d have the misfortune of meeting a Mikaelson never mind two of them.” Kayne’s Greek husband Estevan said, greeting Klaus and Davina outside of one of the many beautiful ruins of a Greek building that can be found within the city of Athens.  
“Am I supposed to believe that the centuries old witch Kayne Black somehow fell for you?” Klaus instantly insulted the man, looking the gorgeous Greek man up and down, his jealousy growing with every look, as he thought of Kayne with this man. “You’re more of an art exhibit piece than husband material.”  
“Like you would know what husband material is…” Davina scoffed at Klaus, before turning her attention to Estevan. “However, why would a good husband admit to Kayne’s existence knowing his history with the Mikaelsons is a little awkward to say at least.”  
“A few nights ago, Kagién appeared to me which only happens when one of us dies…” Estevan answered them both. “Which means I have a ressurection to perform and luckily I have a vampire to help me with the digging and a witch to help me with the magic so its not all taken out of me.”  
“What do you mean by every time one of you dies?” Klaus asked, curious to Estevan’s comfort with the idea of resurrecting somebody. “Has this happened before?”  
“Just how well do you know Kagién?” Estevan asked Klaus, instantly seeing rage appear on the hybrid’s face for daring to ask that question. “He has only ever died once before but luckily that time he had a body that time, however with all the lives he’s stolen over the centuries…”  
“When you say stolen you mean killed right?” Davina chimed in. “Taking another’s life is far more than just stealing although stealing is most definitely a part of it.”  
“Each time he drains someone’s life form he’s granted decades worth of life for himself…its not exactly what I had planned for either of us when we first met all those years ago but it is what has come to be.” Estevan explained to them both, while keeping a lot of mystery about the whole thing at the same time. “We need to reach a tomb beneath these very grounds if we are to bring Kagién back.”  
“What the hell kind of magic do you practice? Ressurection should not be easy and if it was then why the bloody hell did Kayne and his sisters destroy the entire afterlife to bring myself and Elijah back?” Klaus snapped at Kayne’s husband, refusing to believe his claims.  
“Because only I can bring him back from the dead like I did before because only I can bring back the dead without total chaos...clearly Kagién did not want to ask for my help knowing of what that help may require in return.” Estevan cryptically answered the original hybrid.  
“Okay we definitely need to talk about what kind of witch you are and the magic you practice but for now we should all get digging and bring Kayne back because clearly he must think he can help us out somehow which I really do not get considering he was the first to die at his mother’s hands.” Davina demanded, clearly having enough of Klaus’ jealousy, wanting to get her husband back as quickly as possible, no matter the cost.  
“His mother has returned?” Estevan asked, in shock by Davina’s revelation. “My ties to the afterlife has weakened recently but I had no idea that she was back…we must move quickly…and I’m afraid the both of you are just going to have to trust me if we are to be successful in bringing Kagién back to life.”

Once again against his better judgement, Klaus had found himself, alongside Davina and Estevan, deep down within the underground tunnels located underneath the city of Athens, as the three of them continued digging until they ground beneath them began to crumble out of nowhere, the tunnels collapsing within themselves, forcing them to fall several feet before landing harshly on to the ground.  
Klaus was the first to fall onto the cold hard ground of an underground tomb, with the shovel he used to dig falling shortly after him, launching itself into the hybrid’s stomach, causing him to scream out in pain as the shovel impeded itself into his gut. Davina was second to fall to the ground, her shovel quickly following suit too, but this time Klaus yanked out his shovel from his stomach with vamp speed and launched himself on top of his sister-in-law, so the shovel would launched itself into his back, injuring himself once again, while saving the life of his brother’s wife.  
Estevan fell to the ground shortly after them both, shocking both Klaus and Davina when Estevan’s shovel launched itself straight into the Greek man’s chest, only for Estevan to symbolize no pain before pulling it straight out of his chest, the wound instantly healing before he threw the shovel across the tomb.  
“So, you’re not a vampire or a witch?” Davina quizzed Estevan, as she pulled the shovel out of Klaus’ back before her and Klaus, former enemies, helped each other to their feet, Estevan quickly standing up shortly afterwards. “You must be one of those creatures who existed before the whole Malivore debacle.”  
“Explaining my origins would only serve as distraction to why we have come to this place.” Estevan replied, keeping his life a mystery from both the witch and the original hybrid.  
Klaus’ suspicions over the mysterious husband of Kayne Black only continued to grow, however, he quickly found himself distracted, Davina too, by the archaic, underground, tomb they had literally fallen into, looking around at the beautiful, delicate statues, each of which were magnificent masterpieces in their own right, before all eyes, including Estevan’s, were now focused on the coffin made of stone in front of them.  
“You need to start talking right bloody know!” Klaus shouted at Estevan.  
“I’ve never brought Kagién back before without his body, and the last time I resurrected him I told him it would be the last time I took another innocent’s life.” Estevan admitted to both Davina and Kol. “However, the man in there is no innocent…and his body will be the only hope we all have of defeating Sapphire before the world burns to her idealisms.”  
“So, you’re just going to magically dump Kayne’s body into someone else’s? I know how to do that, hell there was a time where Esther Mikaelson was doing that with her children at the drop of a hat.” Davina insulted Kayne’s husband, clearly infuriated by what she now believed was a waste of time. “There better be more to this or I am going to look the other way when Klaus kills you…”  
“The body before you both is the body of the supreme witch of the Divinity Coven, the original coven of light magics, Sapphire’s greatest enemy Auxentios…it is said he was as powerful, and as ruthless, as Sapphire herself.” Estevan revealed to a stunned Davina and Klaus. “He fell at the hands of Sapphire; they were each other’s first love and if folklore is to be believed…he was the father of Annabella and Magnus.”  
“That cannot be right, the Black siblings all had different fathers, I remember Kayne telling me that.” Klaus argued with Estevan.  
“He also forgot to tell you that he and his siblings are the children of that supreme bitch Sapphire, one of the world’s original witches, so I’m not so surprised he kept this one too.” Davina told Klaus, making a valid point in the process.  
“That part is mostly ancient rumors' to why the original coven broke off into two opposing covens, there are many other tales, I doubt Kagién ever told Annabella that theory let alone some momentary romance from centuries passed.” Estevan explained, while taking aim at Klaus and Kayne’s past at the same time. “Now if you excuse me, I have a rather difficult ritual to perform.”

Both Klaus and Davina continued to watch Estevan closely as he chanted in a long dead language, a language even Davina did not understand, as they monitored his methods, before being shocked by him pulling out a knife from his jacket pocket, both of them instantly convinced he was about to make an attack on them, only to be left shocked by Estevan’s next revelation.  
“This ritual requires a sacrifice, and I made a vow long ago to never sacrifice another for no reasoning whatsoever.” Estevan told them both, with a sense of sadness in his voice. “Tell Kagién I am happy with my decision, that I have lived long enough, and I am more than happy to sacrifice myself for him to live once more…”  
Before Klaus or Davina could respond, Estevan lifting the knife to his neck, slitting his throat straight across instantly, causing blood to pour out, as Estevan fell on top of the stone coffin, choking on his own blood much to the witch and the hybrid’s shock, as Estevan died one last time before their very eyes.  
“I guess the threating to kill him fell on death ears considering he was already planning to do away with himself.” Klaus said to Davina.  
“He must have truly loved him,” Davina replied, with tears forming in her eyes. “I just hope his sacrifice was not for nothing…”  
Suddenly the ground beneath them began shaking viciously once again, but instead of falling once again, Davina and Klaus watched as a bright light began shining from the stone coffin, lighting it up completely, the heat from the coffin disintegrating Estevan’s body to nothing but dust in the process before the lid of the coffin began to levitate, revealing the newly resurrected, yet still unconscious body of the supreme witch of the Divinity coven, Auxentios, as the original hybrid and the harvest witch hoped beyond hope Kayne and not Auxentios would wake up within this body…


	11. A Hybrid in Greece (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Davina's trip to Greece continues to deliver more surprises for the original hybrid and the harvest witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

Klaus and Davina stood within the underground tomb located somewhere underneath the city of Athens, Greece, standing in front of the now half opened stone coffin where a man who looked like he was in his late 40s lay, the man in question being the supreme witch of the light coven, the coven of Divinity, Auxentios who lay there lifeless, although it may have been the supreme witch’s body, another spirit was about to inhabit it, the spirit of Kayne Black.  
“What the bloody hell?” Kayne wondered, as he opened the eyes of his new body, before climbing out of its coffin. “Of all the comebacks in all of the worlds, how the hell have I wound up here?”  
“Wait, you did not expect Estevan to dump your body in this ancient witch’s?” Davina asked, confused by Kayne’s shock, as Klaus remained too shocked himself to talk.  
“Well I figured things would be trickier this time around considering I have no body, but I did not expect to be in the body of my sister and brother’s possible father that’s for sure.” Kayne admitted to the harvest witch, as he now stood in front of her, in the body of supreme witch Auxentios. “I guess Estevan thought it would level the playing field but considering my mother was the woman who put Auxentios here in the first place…wait where is Estevan?”  
“He...” Davina began to say but was quickly interrupted by Klaus.  
“He sacrificed himself to bring you back he said he did not want to hurt another innocent that you should not feel guilty, he’ll be happy knowing you get to live again.” Klaus said, finally managing to speak, his urge to comfort Kayne overweighing his shock for the situation.  
“Oh,” Kayne said with a sigh of sadness, as tears formed in the eyes of the man he was now possessing. “I guess he really committed to that no killing anybody stick…he will be missed but his sacrifice will not go in vain.”  
“He will be missed?” Davina questioned her fellow witch. “The guy was your husband and all you have is he will be missed?”  
“Do not get me wrong I am deeply saddened for the death of a dear, incredible and trusting friend but a marriage of love it was never.” Kayne explained to her. “Our ill advised marriage was a power play because of Estevan’s status among the dead it turned into a great friendship that lasted centuries, one that taught me many things about my own mortality but love was something I learned not to mess with a long time ago…”  
“Yes, on that note we should really get to your plan on killing this bitch of a mother of yours and getting my siblings back from her imprisonment.” Klaus stated, eager to change the current conversation, eager also to get back to their main mission.  
“Save your siblings and my siblings Niklaus, I’m not back within this mortal realm to be played like a puppet, your siblings will be saved as will mine but first I need to make a quick stop within this city, to see an old friend who just so happens to also be an old foe.” Kayne replied to Klaus, making sure the importance of saving his family was known to both the hybrid and Davina, while cryptically also pointing out that their time in Athens had not quite come to an end.

Kayne Black stood there in nothing but a towel within his hotel room in Athens, looking at his reflection on the glass of his hotel window, uneasy with the sight of someone else looking back at him, as he began wondering if he could ever get used to this new reflection or even if he’d have the time to do so considering his brother Magnus would try to kill him once again, and if he did not their mother sure would.  
“If it makes you feel any better this older version of you is almost as hot as your original body.” Klaus stated after vamp speeding his way into Kayne’s hotel room.  
“Yeah considering I was all too recently burned alive, hot is probably the worst thing to describe my new body.” Kayne joked, as he turned around to face the original hybrid. “I was hoping Estevan wake make the most of what my sisters and I broke and found a way to bring me back in my own body, however, I’m sure he had his reasons for my current state and whatever they are I cannot argue with them considering it cost him his life.”  
“Do you remember that day you and I got lost in the woods?” Klaus asked him, catching the witch off guard with his question.  
“Those woods were treacherous I got lost in them many times, if it were not for spells and potions I’d still be lost in those woods.” Kayne replied, pretending not to know what Klaus really meant.  
“I mean the day we got lost and chose to remain lost for what felt like days…” Klaus reminisced with a soft smile on his face. “How we completely lost ourselves in each other, left no surface of the others untouched…and longed to spend all of eternity in that glorious moment.”  
“I tend not to look backwards, especially on beautiful lies…I may never have truly loved again after you Niklaus but Estevan gave me something you could not, a true love, perhaps not the one in stories but his loyalty was everything to me.” Kayne admitted to his former lover. “The focus now is for Estevan’s sacrifice to not be in vain, that we do not allow Annabella, Kol, Primrose, Rebekah or Elijah to die as well as him.”  
“What makes you think your mother has taken your siblings hostage too?” Klaus questioned the witch. “She is their mother as well as yours and it was not her who killed you but your brother…”  
“As for Magnus we killed him first so that is nothing more than a petty grievance to be worked out brother to brother, however, my mother is diabolical in every way and I cannot nor will not allow her corrupt my sisters any further.” Kayne responded to Klaus, knowing his siblings were far from innocent, but refusing to believe they were as bad as their mother. “I am thankful you trusted me enough that I am standing here but I need to know that I can trust you before we go any further.”  
“Do you even need to ask?” Klaus wondered, hurt by this, but understanding it at the same time considering their complicated past.  
“I may not have the same heart to break like you did once before but my siblings are the only constant left in my life so I am going to trust you Niklaus Mikaelson but I promise you my mother will seem like a wall flower in comparison if you so much as harm a hair on my siblings’ heads.” Kayne both threatened and promised the man he once loved.

Klaus, Davina and Kayne had found themselves in the backroom of a local restaurant, located within the city of Athens, having walked straight through the busy restaurant, the customers and employees instantly enchanted by a spell that took Kayne mere moments to cast as they walked through the restaurant and into the back room, as they now stood in front of a seemingly plain brick wall.  
Kayne gave Klaus a not so knowing look, not so knowing because Kayne was now wearing a new face, which told Klaus what he had to do, and wasting no time at all, Klaus began charging at the wall with his superior speed, attacking it again and again until he broke through it revealing another shocking scene for both Klaus and Davina.  
“I think I’m going to have to move to Athens!” Davina declared, as she and Klaus looked on in shock as they saw a room covered in ancient marble from floors, walls, to ceiling as a pure golden fountain with no water springing from it.  
“Okay can we spare the dramatics this time around and just get to the bloody reasoning as to why the hell this whole theatrical charade is needed right now!” Klaus snapped at Kane furiously, having had enough of his time in Greece.  
“It is simple enough inside this fountain holds the last remaining bone of the real original witch, the one who granted the first covens their power.” Kayne informed them both as he walked into the marble room and began walking over to the fountain made of gold. “Wielding into a blade made of bone, I believe that the hollow’s followers or foes copied our method of thought where that is concerned…however this blade wields the power to strip any witch of all their power forever not to mention delivering a killer blow while doing so.”  
“It’s always knives or daggers with this family.” Davina complained, unamused by Kayne’s reveal, as Kayne pulled the bone blade out of the gold fountain and held in his hands, looking at it with admiration.  
“So, all we have to do is stab the bitch and all our problems are solved?” Klaus asked Kayne, completely unconvinced. “If it was that easy why did we have to resurrect you?”  
“Because if I am right the blade’s power can only be harnessed by the blood of its descendants which means its either made for Auxentios or Sapphire…let it is not the latter considering that I’m no longer of her blood in this body.” Kayne continued to reveal to both Davina and Klaus, as he began cutting his hand with the bone blade, waiting for a reaction from the blade.  
“It does not take a genius to work out no sign is a bad sign here…” Davina guessed out loud, only to quickly be silenced as the blade made of bone began levitating itself out of Kayne’s hands before launching itself into his chest, causing Kayne to fall onto his knees as he struggled with the pain, making a worried Klaus vamp speed over to him.  
“What’s happening?” Klaus frantically asked while trying to hold a clearly in pain Kayne.  
“This part was not mentioned…” Kayne said as the pain inside of his chest suddenly stopped, and he slowly stood back up. “With the risk of being too literal I think this body I’ve found myself is now officially the weapon against my mother.”

Greece had brought many surprises to Klaus and Davina including the introduction and death of the mysterious necromancing Estevan, the revival of Kayne in the body of ancient witch Auxentios and a trip to a local restaurant to find a mystical dagger which had now implanted itself in the body of Auxentios which was also possessed by the spirit of Kayne.  
However, Greece was not having all the fun, or better put all the magic was not residing within the city of Athens, as meanwhile in the city of New Orleans, Rebekah had found herself trapped within a dungeon under the compound after a showdown with the supreme witch Sapphire Black.  
“I cannot believe that after everything your mother has done, the fact you killed the bitch in the first place and her complete lack of interest over your brother’s death, and yet you are playing the part of mummy’s little golden girl.” Rebekah snapped at Annabella, who walked up to Rebekah’s cage door, holding a bag of blood for the original vampire to drink.  
“I have lived a very long-life Rebekah, a life even longer than yours and I have never met any witch anywhere near as powerful as my mother. It took Magnus and I all we had to take her down the first time and even then, we had luck and surprise on our side.” Bella attempted to explain to Rebekah. “She could fix what we broke without even trying and I’d never seen Kayne again…I cannot think of a fate worse than that…you of all people should understand that.”  
“What I understand Annabella, is the fierce woman whom I once loved has wavered over the centuries into a shell of who she used to be…you protected Primrose and Kayne by killing your mother and then your brother.” Rebekah argued with her. “That woman would have found a way to save her siblings and put her mother back in the ground where she belongs.”  
Before Bella had a chance to respond to Rebekah or think over the original vampire’s words, Bella had found herself falling to the ground unconscious, as Rebekah was shocked to now see Rose stood in Bella’s place, holding a rock in her hands before dropping it to the ground.  
“Listen blondie, I do not like you and you do not like me however, I hate my bitch mother way more and that bastard Magnus is going to die the moment I get close enough for what he did to my brother!” Rose revealed to the Mikaelson sister, making it clear to her enemy that they were now allies. “How about you and I show my dear mother who the real big bitches of this world really are?”  
“I cannot believe I am saying this Rose, but you are quickly beginning to become my favorite.” Rebekah said with a sinister smile, ready to get some revenge, Mikaelson style.


	12. No Mikaelson Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya Mikaelson travels to the after life in search of her dead siblings and winds up finding out the truth about Sapphire's children in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

Freya Mikaelson understood what it was like to be a Mikaelson yet not feel like one, especially considering Dahlia had taken her as child and her mother Esther told the rest of the family including Freya’s father Mikael that the eldest child was dead.   
Although Rebekah was quick to welcome Freya into the family fold Elijah was a bit more reluctant and more so was Klaus who tried killing his older sister multiple times, but Freya stuck it out, helping her family to defeat Dahlia and other threats that came their way solidifying her place as the firstborn Mikaelson and a sister to Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus, and Kol.  
As a child Freya was close with her younger brother Finn so a bond was already made there before she was taken by Dahlia only for their bond to be strengthened shortly before Finn died for a second time, however, Freya had never met Henrik, who was born and raised with her family after she was taken, killed a thousand years before she returned to them, and killed once again before she got a chance to meet him.  
Despite never having known Henrik Mikaelson, Freya still loved him like a sister should love a brother, it was the way she was built, family above all else, and so when she heard of his second death, and his alliance with the Hollow, Freya decided to use the current broken state of the after life to be the big sister and help her youngest brother redeem himself with the family and perhaps even bring him back to life if he played nice.  
Sure, deciding to do this at a time when she could have been with Klaus and Davina in Greece was not exactly the best timing but if things with Kayne’s spirit did not go to plan another Mikaelson to help them out could proved to be their only chance at taking down the supreme witch Sapphire and saving the rest of their family…or so Freya hoped.

“Listen lady I get the whole trip to the after life to save your bratty brother but what I do not get is why you have to drag me into all of this?” Lizzie Saltzman, the new headmistress of Salvatore Boarding School, complained from behind the desk in her office, as Freya walked into the room. “Between dealing with taking my father’s place after retirement and planning a wedding for my twin sister and your niece my schedule is pretty tight.”  
“I need another witch to keep an eye on my body here in case this supreme bitch learns I’m meddling in the after life and considering Klaus would kill me if I involved Hope in this mess that means I cannot ask Josie either and next to them you’re the only other witch I can rely n for this task.” Freya revealed to Lizzie as she walked over to her desk and sat down on a chair opposite the siphoner witch. “Of course, if you do not help me, I’ll have to face Klaus’ wrath and get my niece to help and that would surely put a spanner in the works.”  
“Between Penelope’s, Landon’s and even a Raphael briefly, Josie and Hope have had more than enough obstacles in their way as it is.” Lizzie replied to the Mikaelson witch, before taking a deep sigh and standing up from her chair. “Just tell me what you need me to do already so I can get back to work?”  
Lizzie Saltzman was a fierce woman who had not only grown up alongside her twin sister Josie but had known Hope almost all her life, Josie was like her other half, and Hope had gone from frenemy status to Lizzie’s closest friend, and nobody would get in the way of Hope and Josie’s picture-perfect wedding if she had anything to say about it, meaning she had no choice but to agree to help Freya.  
After some more discussion and going into more detail over what Lizzie would have to do to keep Freya’s body from any potential attacks made by the supreme witch or her troubled children, and before too long the spell casting Freya’s astral self into after life in search of her brother, completely unaware that Henrik was only one of the members of the Mikaelson family that Freya would be reunited with.

“Well, you are most definitely a great sight for sore eyes, but you always were, my dear sister Freya.” Finn greeted his older sister Freya, after she appeared before him outside of the Mikaelson’s first family home in the old world, a small hut on a field, all of which were covered in snow, surprising Freya with a scene from her past which she had long forgotten over a thousand years.  
“Finn,” Freya replied with a heartfelt smile, beyond happy to see her beloved brother once again, before running over to him and sharing a hug with him. “I thought I would never see you again, that you were lost to us forever…or until I wound up here too.”  
“Luckily, you’re not due here permanently for a very long time…or at least you weren’t the whole structure of this peaceful after life is kind of crumbling into all kinds of chaos since our little sister decided to buddy up with the original witches to bring back Elijah and Klaus…I’ll ignore the snub there but hey, I was never Rebekah’s favourite, Elijah is just lucky he got to ride on Klaus’ coat tails right back to the land of the living.” Finn revealed to his sister, after their broke off their reunion hug.  
“Well, our dear sister Rebekah had no idea her old friends were actually the children of the first witches, so we have to forgive her for that mistake,” Freya said, quickly jumping to her sister’s defence without hesitation, like she had done so many times. “We will make this place a peaceful bliss once again, but not until after I get you and Henrik out of here…”  
“I guess you and the others have not put all the pieces of the puzzle together yet then?” Finn responded, amused by his sister’s ignorance. “Sapphire Black’s missing maternal love for her children is not just another case of a wicked mother, in fact she’s not even their mother.”  
“No, they were long enough to admit to it, but I doubt they would lie a but a mother that awful, not to mention I’d hardly think this supreme witch would foster children out of the goodness of her non-existent heart.” Freya disagreed with her brother.  
“On the contrary my dear Freya she did not take them in because of motherly love.” Dahlia announced as she walked out from the door of the family home. “She took them because she could draw power from them, and that she did, it was a plan so wicked it would rival stealing one’s own niece for similar reasons.”  
“So, the four Black siblings are the original witches, and the covens…” Freya began to speculate, unnerved by seeing her aunt again, but letting her curiosity take centre stage over her hatred for Dahlia.  
“The coven were just mere humans granted power by these beings of magic, making them the first witches in some sort of sense I suppose because they are in fact human unlike the four siblings. All of witches bloodlines, including ours, go back to the two covens but Annabella, Magnus, Kayne and Primrose are something else entirely.” Dahlia continued to deliver the shocking news to the niece she raised. “Back when there was but one coven Sapphire and her lover Auxentios wanted their power for their own but soon, stealing parts from all four siblings before casting a spell to warp their memories, twist their lies into truths, and make themselves loyalty.”  
“Sapphire being herself of course, then betrayed Auxentios by taking the children as her own, splitting the original coven in two by doing so, although Sapphire got the children, Auxentios got the parts of them which without made them…well I cannot say human, but it did make them less magical.” Finn joined in on the explanation.  
“Which means if you want to take your brothers with you and keep them from the after life for a little longer, you’re going to need to find these parts to fully restore the siblings to their former grace if they stand any chance getting rid of Sapphire.” Dahlia instructed the eldest Mikaelson sibling.  
“Why the hell are you so bloody helpful all of a sudden?” Freya snapped at her aunt.  
“Peace can soften even the wickedest of hearts my Freya, even if time cannot fix one’s mistakes…” Dahlia admitted to Freya, with a genuine sense of guilt in her voice for what she had forced her niece to endure.  
“Sapphire on the other hand never took to this place nor let it redeem her, like many here she did not want to find peace, she wanted revenge…our aunt Dahlia is telling the truth Freya she has nothing to gain by telling you this and everything to lose if Sapphire finds out.” Finn told his sister, determined to make her believe what he and Dahlia were telling her. “You have some time to adjust to this news…not much time but we can work it out once we find our youngest sibling Henrik.”

Freya walked with her brother Finn through the snowy woods until they found themselves in the woods within Mystic Falls, Freya amazed by the easy shift of worlds, before her and her brother now stood behind the child version of Henrik who was just stood there watching wolves run past him freely with a smile upon his face, before he turned around to face his older siblings and the werewolves vanished into thin air.  
“It’s funny you would believe my peace would involve anything but, however, watching the werewolves change, and run freely, was always something that Niklaus and I wanted to see, obviously Klaus’ fascination was because he was one of them, mine, well I was always a curious kid.” Henrik told his siblings. “Of course, I do not spend all my time here watching wolves, but it does help soothe my mind when I get well let’s say uneasy…or I did until the Hollow and I became one.”  
“You’re back to being a child again? How is that possible?” Freya wondered.  
“The Hollow’s magic allowed me to age instead of being stuck within a child’s form, now me and the hollow are no longer one, I am no longer an adult, visually speaking only.” Henrik admitted to them both.  
“You had every right to exact your revenge on your siblings Henrik, if anyone understands fury towards them I sure as hell do, but this time around you can get vengeance against the witch who killed you.” Finn told his youngest brother, attempting to relate with him. “This peaceful existence is only ever peaceful if we allow it, if we want to find peace…you on the other hand, will not find peace until you have lived a little longer so trust us and go back with Freya, help her take down Sapphire and whoever stands in the way, and get to live once again.”  
“What about you Finn? You have to come back with us too.” Freya pleaded with him.  
“I’ve accepted peace and found a happiness with my true love Sage, going back now would serve no purpose to me…but do not fret Freya, one day a long time from now, we will be reunited forever.” Finn revealed to his sister. “Give my love to my nephew Nik, although I do believe Finn would have been a better name.”  
Henrik was reluctant to trust Freya, but he knew both her and Finn were once outsiders of their family too and to have both of them there promising him a chance of a true family reunion he could not reject it, especially considering it was his only chance to be amongst the living once again and as for Freya, although she was reluctant to leave Finn behind once again, she took solace in the knowledge that he had finally found peace and his own version of a happy ending but before they could leave the after life Freya had one more visit to make, one that arguably could be considered her most important visit yet, or at least Elijah would consider it her most important visit.

Hayley Marshall may not have been a Mikaelson in name, but she was considered one by the family, for not only was she the mother of Klaus’ daughter Hope, but she was the love of Elijah’s life, and loved by the other Mikaelson siblings as if she were one of them because she was one of them in every way except for name and that was the reason Freya and Henrik could not leave the after life until they had paid the wolf turned hybrid.  
“I figured you’d be found in this place’s answer to the bayou, it is where you always felt most at home.” Freya said, greeting Hayley after finding herself outside of a cabin near the bayou river deep within the bayou. “Thought I’d hit you up on my little reunion tour and give you a chance to join us back in the land of the living.”  
“I knew things were changing around here but I had no idea it had already changed so much that you could visit us whenever you felt like it.” Hayley replied, as she rushed over to Freya and gave her a hug. “As much as I’d loved to see my daughter again and be there as she got married, I am not coming back with you.”  
“Has this place driven everyone mad or something?” Freya snapped at Hayley, breaking off their hug in the process. “You cannot seriously be happier dead than alive!”  
“I know it may sound mad to you Freya but I’m happy here,” Hayley told her sincerely. “There is no more fighting, I’m with my family, I’ve got Jackson and I get to just be free without any fear of it all being taken away.”  
“This whole peace thing sure is getting in the way of everything.” Freya complained, before taking a reluctant sigh of defeat. “But I do understand…you have been here a while and I cannot force you to come back.”  
“Make sure Hope knows I love her, that I could not be prouder of her and her choice of wife.” Hayley asked the Mikaelson witch. “I cannot wait to see the family and the life the two of them build together…and tell Elijah not to make the same mistakes he’s made so many times in the past…tell him he deserves some genuine happiness.”

Meanwhile, back in the land of the living, specifically in the city of Athens, Greece, Klaus, Davina, and Kayne stood in a hotel room plotting their next move following Kayne’s new body mysteriously digesting a bone blade when suddenly Kayne felt a scorching pain in his head, forcing him to fall to his feet, screaming in agony, instantly worrying both Klaus and Davina in the process, as Klaus quickly rushed over to him, putting his arms around Kayne.  
“I take back what I said about Athens, the sooner we get out of this place the better!” Davina complained before Kayne’s new body suddenly began transforming in front of both her and Klaus, shocking them both even further.  
Kayne’s new body began to magically de-age, his hair beginning to change and his body until suddenly the body in question looked exactly like his original body, with the pain stopping straight after the transformation, confusing Klaus, Davina, and especially Kayne, as he slowly struggled back to his feet.  
“How the bloody hell did you just get your original body back?” Klaus asked him.  
“I have no bloody idea,” Kayne admitted, as he walked over to the window, taking the sight of himself in, beginning to smile with relief to finally see his own face staring back at him. “But I am sure as hell not going to complain about it.”  
“That’s because everything you thought you knew about the bone blade was a lie!” Freya announced to Kayne, as she walked into the room, with the young child version of Henrik beside her. “Soon your true memories will return to you and everything will start to make sense…then we are going to kill your so called mother!”


	13. The Fall of The Supreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayne is assisted by Klaus as they both plot to get their families back together, and take down the supreme witch once and for all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series "The Originals", "Vampire Diaries", or "Legacies" and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.
> 
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.
> 
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

Long, long, long ago…four beings of pure magic were born into this world, and as the years passed, all four of these magical beings managed to find each other with the aim to make the world a better and more magical place to which they did with great success as they shared their powers with others creating the first witches in history, as these four beings found themselves considered gods by their kind.  
However, not all the original witches were as grateful as they should be for their newfound gifts, desiring the power and infamy that these gods of magic had found so easily, the witches in question being lovers Sapphire and Auxentios, together they plotted to conquer their powers for themselves, to which they succeeded in doing by removing parts of the gods, rendering then human like them before casting a spell to erase, change, and mold Annabella, Magnus, Kayne, and Primrose’s minds to better control the gods.  
Sapphire quickly betrayed her lover Auxentios by making the gods believe she was their mother, making them believe they were siblings in the process, splitting the world’s first coven in two and beginning a feud between her former love, a feud which would last for the ages…and that is the origins of the witches, the world’s first covens and a glimpse into the so-called gods’ beginning, however, that is enough digging into the past for now…

Kayne Black had lived many lifetimes, one lifetime known as a prince to the witch kingdom, then a traitor to witches for killing his brother, then centuries he lived as a nobody with his siblings as castle and for a brief time he was Kagién Black the husband of the now deceased Estevan and for even shorter time he lived in the body of Auxentios, but one lifetime he never remembered until now…was his first.  
“I still do not bloody understand why the hell we have ditched the others when it’s clear as anything we may need the extra witch power.” Klaus argued from the behind the wheel of his car, driving on an empty road in the middle of the day, with Kayne sitting in the passenger seat of the car. “I mean she’s already killed you once.”  
“For your information it was my brother who burned me alive and now the memories are returning to my mind I’m beginning to realize just how powerful I really am.” Kayne replied to the original hybrid.  
“There’s still so much I do not get like what the hell was the point of the bone blade, why you thought it was something completely different and how the hell you’ve spent centuries after centuries with no clue who you are.” Klaus continued to argue with the man he once believed was a witch. “And if you’re not some bloody witch, what the hell are you?”  
“Sapphire and Auxentios made us all believe that if we ever found our parts that they were weapons, ones that could kill us which is a pretty genius way of making sure we never looked for it and if Sapphire did not come back from the dead then I’d have never found the part she stolen from me…they only mention the one blade though, so god knows what or where the stolen parts of my siblings really are.” Kayne attempted to explain to Klaus, realizing Klaus was only getting more confused.  
“So, are you even Kayne Black?” Klaus wondered, as he continued driving.  
“I’ve been him longer than I ever was what I was before, as much sense as that makes.” Kayne replied with a laugh, finding his recent attempt at explaining rather funny.  
“None of this is funny! My siblings are being held captive by a witch who spelled you into calling her mummy and apparently this bitch is strong enough to take us all down which is why I went to bloody Greece in the first place and now suddenly, you a witch with the longest case of amnesia ever is the key to killing my family’s most recent tormented.” Klaus snapped, clearly frustrated and worried over his family’s fate, a state Kayne had never witnessed from his former lover before.  
“This progressed version of the you, the one whose shows fear for his family instead of loathing and suspicion is highly refreshing Niklaus.” Kayne genuinely admitted with a soft smile, as Klaus kept his eyes on the road, Kayne not noticing Klaus’ sly smile caused by Kayne’s compliment. “I just wish you cared for me in this way so many years ago…but take note in case things do not go to plan…in all my lifetimes I only ever loved you!”  
“Why are you telling me this now?” Klaus asked him. “This conversation is surely one that can wait till after we murder your fake mother!”  
“Because one way or another everything changes today, and I just wanted to let you even though you never loved me like I wanted you too I did love you and I do care for your family too.” Kayne said exposing his truth without fear of rejection. “It is because of that fondness I will make sure your siblings make it out alive today…as long as you stay the hell away from mine!”  
Klaus wanted to admit his own truth, that he did love Kayne all those centuries ago and that perhaps he still loved him now but instead he stayed silent, knowing his whole focus had to go into killing his latest enemy, focusing purely of the fall of the supreme witch Sapphire Black.

“Please remind me again why you only managed to prison break me and not Kol or Elijah?” Rebekah asked furiously, clearly unamused with the fact that her and Rose were alone together, standing within a motel room, located somewhere in New Orleans.   
“Trust me if I could pick which Mikaelson I could babysit then break free I sure as hell would not pick you but Bella breaking you out would clearly be too obvious to our dear mother hence me being stuck as your prison guard and her getting stuck with Kol.” Rose replied to the original vampire, making it clear she was as unamused by their union as Rebekah was. “Which means Magnus has Elijah so please tell me he’s your favorite brother, so I get to kill my brother as our next move as the dynamic duo.”  
“I get your well-earned hatred for your mother and I most certainly get the need to kill one’s treacherous brother but why the bloody hell did you break me out instead of just doing the job yourself?” Rebekah continued to question her new ally.  
“I may a crazy psychotic bitch like yourself which is why I think we’ve always loathed each other so much but if I was going into a suicidal mission with any Mikaelson I’d choose you…mainly because two of me is better than one.” Rose answered her with a smile, knowing with certainty her words both wounded and complimented her frenemy.  
“Oh god I really hope the both of us do not die because I would hate for the last words, we ever shared to be even remotely considered kind.” Rebekah responded with some sarcasm, and some honesty.  
“Sounds good to me…if I have to think with my master bitch brain instead of my vengeance bitch brain then I suggest we get to Kol first, then we’d me one Mikaelson and one Black up from this terrible twosome.” Rose suggested to the original female vampire. “Bella should be easy I mean screwing over family is her thing, besides, she’d do anything you tell her considering she never really got over you.”  
Rebekah always thought her, and Rose would never be on the same page but somehow on this day they were, much to both of their horror, and yet somehow, she seemed easily calmed by this union, probably too worried about the witch who can randomly grow white oak trees and her sibling’s fates to worry about Rose or consider the idea that her former love Bella was in fact still in love with her.

Magnus Black was furious with his siblings and believed he had every right to be, and as he stood outside the gates of Lafayette Cemetery watching Elijah vamp speeding through the cemetery repeatedly looking for a new way out, he could not help but begin to find himself relating to the Mikaelson sibling, comparing Elijah’s undying will to escape the cemetery and save his siblings similar, believe it or not, to how he used to be.  
“There is no need to keep looking for a way-out Elijah for you are bound here for as long as it takes for the rest of your family to try and fail to save you!” Magnus warned the noble original, as Elijah now stood still on the other side of the gates.  
“My family and I have a vast experience in killing witches and I am sure once we kill your mother, we may not even get the chance to kill you because your sisters will do that for us especially after what you did to Kayne!” Elijah replied with a warning of his own.  
“Kayne betrayed me like my sisters the only regret I have about killing that fool is the fact that I did not then get to get Rose and Bella straight afterwards.” Magnus told him. “I was once as loyal to my siblings as you are to yours…until it got me killed but hey at least I learned after one death haven’t you died like twice for them now?”  
“Because dear brother he knows what family truly means whereas you, well your mother’s little bitch!” Kayne stated after appearing behind his brother, as if out of nowhere, delighting Elijah with his presence, who was instantly glad to see a man he once believed to be dead, alive. “The irony of which is wasted on you for now.”  
“You know I had a feeling you would be back but hey it just means I get to kill you again.” Magnus replied as he turned to face his brother.  
“This time around I have the upper hand.” Kayne boasted before waving his hand and going on to say. “Chronos éxo.”  
With those words Magnus eyes instantly closed as he fell to the ground with force, completely unconscious without any fight, proving to his elder brother that in that moment his power was far greater.  
Kayne wasted no time in reveling in defeating the brother who was burned him alive, before moving his right hand in the direction of the gates in front of him with an effortless glide, forcing the gates open with his magic, destroying his brother’s spell in the process much to Elijah’s delight.  
“How are you…” Elijah asked the newly resurrected witch, as he walked out of the cemetery. “You’re meant to be…”  
But before Elijah could string a single sentence together to quiz Kayne’s miraculous ressurection, Klaus had vamp sped his way to now be standing next to Kayne.  
“It’s a long story brother how about we talk it all out around a nice fire fueled by the body of this supreme witch?” Klaus interjected, with his devilish grin, eager as always to get to the killing.

“Are you really keeping an original vampire in the backroom of a bar?” Rose asked as she walked into Rosseau’s to find Bella stood behind the bar counter, looking less than pleased to see her sister. “I hope you have at least given Kol a bottle because if not then that is truly wicked even by my standards.”  
“Rose you should not leave Rebekah unguarded if our mother finds out…” Bella began to say, only for her younger sister to interrupt her.  
“Yeah, I do not give a damn and I really do not understand why you suddenly give a damn.” Rose snapped at her, as she continued to walk closer towards the bar counter.  
“Because Kayne is gone, and our mother has the means to bring him back.” Bella argued with her, clearly fearing never seeing her younger brother ever again.  
“We can bring him back!” Rose shouted, refusing to see Bella’s side. “You’ve taken them both down before and you can do it again.”  
“No, I cannot!” Bella replied with a sense of defeat. “I had Magnus to help me with mother and then you and Kayne to help me with Magnus…in case you have not noticed we’re missing a sibling.”  
“Of course, I have noticed, which is why I’m taking some investment in all of this instead of running for the hills which would be the wiser move.” Rose admitted to her. “Instead, I’m going to set Kol free not just because he’s the most tolerable Mikaelson but because I will not allow some bitch, use our brother’s death as a pawn to control us!”  
“If you make a move for the backroom Rose, I will put you down and in case you do not remember I am the stronger sibling.” Bella warned her youngest sibling, making it clear she would stop her if she needed to, not expecting her words to be followed by Rebekah vamp speeding her way into the bar.  
“Well, I never thought I’d see the day where I would be standing by your sister’s side Annabella and that you were the one whose neck, I would have to break in order to get to my brother Kol.” Rebekah said to the woman she used to love. “Not that I want to but there is nothing I will not do for my brothers no matter how annoying they may be.”  
“Rebekah, I do not want to hurt you…” Bella began to say to the original female vampire.  
“Neither do I you, but I will.” Rebekah replied, making it clear where they both stood.  
Rebekah and Rose were more than ready to take on Bella if they had to, hoping their newfound kinship was enough to take down Annabella and get to Kol while Bella prepared to fight her only sister and a vampire whom she had loved for many centuries, each believing they were doing best for their family.  
“As much as I do love all the angst and drama here, I do believe a mere hello from myself would get you girls all on one side…my side.” Kayne said as he walked in through the front door of Rosseau’s, much to Rebekah, Bella, and Rose’s surprise, as until that moment they had believed he was dead.  
“Well, I knew you were as conniving as me when you needed to be brother but coming back this quickly after death is a whole other level.” Rose joked as she ran over to her brother and hugged him tightly, all three of the women happy to see him alive again, as Bella and Rebekah both smiled at each other, relieved to not have to fight and deliriously happy that Kayne was back.  
“I cannot take any of the praise for my return from the grave,” Kayne admitted as he broke off his hug with his sister Rose and turned his attention to Rebekah. “Your brother Klaus and your sister-in-law Davina led that mission but now that I am back it’s time for these two warring families to stop with the feuding and tell me where Sapphire is so I can kill her.”  
“Kayne I happy your back believe me I am but you stand no chance against our mother!” Bella warned him, not wanting to lose her brother all over again. “She’d kill you in a second without giving a damn!”  
“The Kayne you knew stood no chance against our mother yes, but here is the thing, I am not the Kayne you know neither or at least just not him and Sapphire well she is not anyone’s mother.” Kayne announced to them all, confusing them with his words at first, but more than ready to explain it all to them…after he dealt with the self-proclaimed supreme who had masqueraded as his mother for far too long and now it was time for her to pay for that, and many other, of her crimes.

Sapphire Black was not born with magic nor was she the first to possess it but thanks to her constantly conniving ways she had become known as the queen of magic following years of plotting with and against her fellow original witches but despite her multiple manipulations, lies, and betrayals, there is one thing she never quite understood and that was loyalty, which led to her first down fall, and then her finale fall.  
“Should have guessed that you’d be hold up in the compound all this time I mean you always did have a thing for stealing what was not yours now didn’t you.” Kayne stated as he walked into the compound to find Sapphire stood next to the fountain in contemplation.  
“Out of all of my children I underestimated you most of all so to see you back from the dead and with barely a week since your death I cannot help but admit I was wrong about you; in fact, you keep this up and you may just become my favorite child.” Sapphire replied, not knowing all her lies had already been exposed.  
“I am not your son, neither am I exactly Kayne but you already knew all of this.” Kayne responded as he began walking towards Sapphire, instantly striking fear in the supreme as she began to put the truth together. “I told Magnus making you his favorite would only lead to a self-gratuitous spoiled little bitch brat!”  
Sapphire attempted to act quickly as she held up her hand but before she could even make a move on the newly revived Kayne, Kayne ushered the word “eksplodirati” forcing the supreme witch to fall to her knees before beginning to cough up her own blood for what seemed like several moments until she let out an inhumanely high pitched scream as her body began to tear apart before briefly catching on flames, burning for mere seconds before her body completely exploded in a violent combustion of blood and guts, splattering all over the compound grounds, as Kayne smiled in delight to have finally defeated the villain in his story, before he began to work on healing what he and his sisters broke about the afterlife in order to ensure Sapphire and everyone else who was dead stayed dead.

Kayne went on to inform both his sisters Annabella and Primrose the truth about their true origins and the lies their so-called mother had made them believe, telling them both how out there in the world somewhere there were parts of them that would not only finally make them feel complete but would restore them to their former glory like it had done for him, setting their sisters off on paths that led them away from New Orleans, and the Mikaelson’s.  
However, as time came to tell his brother Magnus the truth, to say Magnus was hesitant to trust him was a severe understatement, forcing them both to a stand still to which Kayne believed he could fix, mostly because after everything that had transpired, there was nothing he wanted more than to restore his family, even if they were not family by blood, now more than ever, he knew family was the most important thing to him.  
“Must we keep repeating our own history Magnus? Sure, I helped kill you, but you single handily kill me while letting our sisters off with nothing more than a simple telling off even though you and I both know Annabella was the mastermind behind that murder.” Kayne argued with his elder brother Magnus, as the two of them stood within the Lafayette Cemetery.  
“I trusted you! Above all of them, you were meant to be the purest of all us all and you betrayed me like it was nothing.” Magnus continued the argument.  
“For the last time most of our memories were a lie crafted by that bitch, which not to point figures once again but you’re the idiot who chose her to be a witch in the first place!” Kayne pointed out.  
“I am talking of the memories after we killed her when she was too dead to manipulate any memories, when all of us were together until you all decided I was not worthy of being one of you.” Magnus argued, making it clear his hatred for his brother had not wavered.   
“If I say I’m sorry would that even mean anything? If I say sorry will you at least come with me to restore yourself so you can finally find the truth for yourself? Or to hell with it would you just come with your brother so if you wanted to take me down again you would actually stand a chance?” Kayne pleaded with him, giving his brother several options, determined to reconcile with Magnus, one way or another.  
“Why would you leave Mystic Falls when you are so close to getting the happy ending with Klaus? The one you have dreamed about ever since that day in the castle when you first met?” Magnus asked, making it clear that although he was dead, he may have checked in on his siblings once or twice.  
“Yes, because the four of us were born into this world, we found each other, all for a reason and clearly we did not get that right the first time around…so I say with newfound knowledge and a history of mistakes behind us it is about time we start making things right again.” Kayne admitted to his brother. “Besides the possibility of that particular happy ending died a death even I cannot resurrect.”  
“Okay…I am down for one brotherly road trip but whether your newly empowered now or not if you cross me again, I’ll put you down for a second time with no hesitation whatsoever…in fact I reckon I’ll get a kick out of killing you all over again.” Magnus gave in, promising his brother if this were a trick, then it would be a trick he would quickly regret.  
“Your looking good for a thousand years old, give or take,” Rose Black stated as she met Kol Mikaelson down by the docks of New Orleans. “Any chance you’d be up for one hell of a fun road trip murdering the many in search of finding whatever it is that is going to restore me to some kind of god glory?”  
“Oh, I would love nothing more than to help a dear friend become even more powerful and more of a threat to my paranoid brother Niklaus, but I have a wife and children to go home to now and I have already been away from them for far too long.” Kol replied to his dear friend. “I know how disappointed you must be in me to see how I have ended up so domesticated.”  
“No, do not get me wrong I much prefer the ruthless psychopath who made one hell of a wingman, but I am glad that despite an eternity of betrayals, madness, and complete and utter misery, that through all of that, you found happiness…gives a girl some hope.” Rose admitted to him. “If I do not let the newfound god status go to my head, I may come visit you and the wife afterwards, Kayne told me she’s quite the witch, and quite the beauty…”  
“I would like nothing more than to have you in my home.” Kol said with a smile as he walked over to his friend and gave her a hug. “But if you try to steal my wife, I will rip your head off myself!”  
“Do not worry I tend to not get too close with witches these days, not after the one in Venice.” Rose replied as she broke off their hug, reminiscing over a history only her and Kol. “Although he was delicious.”  
“Oh yes, that he was!” Kol responded with a sense of fondness.  
Rose and Kol had more of a history than anyone knew, after all they were both centuries old and prone to never sticking to their family’s rules, so just because the rest of their families kept away from each other, did not mean these two friends ever followed those rules, sharing many secrets between each other, secrets that neither of their families had any idea about.

“Let me come with you!” Rebekah Mikaelson pleaded with Bella Black as the two stood next to each other in Rosseau’s. “I cannot promise happy endings because my life does not have an ending for now nor can I promise you happiness, but I can promise you love for however long it lasts…”  
“Are you not still married to Marcel?” Bella asked the female original. “Seems to me like you should be making that kind of speech to him, not me.”  
“Marcel and I…” Rebekah began to say.  
“Never worked out so here you are looking at the past…Rose was wrong, yes, I loved you, and yes there’s a part of me that still does but I can’t do anything until I am fully restored…until I know who I really am and if that person even wants to be with you.” Bella answered her. “For the first time in forever I am putting myself first!”  
Rebekah could not deny her hurt over Bella’s rejection but she could understand it now more than ever, she had to let her go once again, this time allowing Bella the choice this time around, knowing it could be a long time before she would see her again, hoping she would one day see her again whether it be in her remaining years as a vampire or as a human courtesy of the cure following Damon’s eventual death.   
However sad Rebekah or Kol may have felt to say their goodbyes to the Black siblings at least they were given chances for their goodbyes, as neither Elijah nor Klaus saw any of them following the fall of the supreme witch, but all the originals were together wondering the same thing, will they ever see any of the witches again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sounds like an end and if you're a follower of my fanfiction work then you know 13 chapters tends to be my jump off, however, there's still more story left within the origins of magic...so more chapters to come soon!


	14. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first Christmas special, The Mikaelsons gather together with old foes turned friends and loved ones, for the wedding of Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

Caroline Forbes-Salvatore and Lizzie Saltzman

“Let me just tell you that if one brides’ bouquet is not white roses with the slightest drizzle of pink and the others pink with the slightest drizzle of black then I will personally cast each and every one of you into a prison world personally designed to fit and every one of your ideas of hell…do not try me!” Lizzie shouted at her wedding staff, standing in front of them all within the Salvatore Boarding School.  
“Careful now sweetie you’re starting to sound more and more diabolical by the second.” Caroline joked with her daughter as she walked into the room, before turning her attention to the wedding staff. “You guys better run and get to work now while I distract her.”  
The wedding staff who looked more than a little terrified of Lizzie jumped at the opportunity to leave her office, scurrying out within seconds of Caroline finishing her sentence.  
“The kids have only just left for the holidays and I’m already bombarded with Mikaelson’s showing up constantly looking for their room to crash, drink and murder god knows who in.” Lizzie complained as she walked over to her mother. “Planning a wedding for Josie, simple…planning a Mikaelson attending event that does not end in murder on the other hand…”  
“Sweetie, please…they are not that bad…anymore! Besides, I am sure Klaus will personally dagger any of his siblings who dare steal the attention on his daughter’s wedding day and if he does not then I sure as hell will.” Caroline promised her, attempting to calm down her clearly stressing daughter.  
“As long as you do not decide to catch up on lost time with Klaus at the reception, I’m sure I can handle a few Mikaelson murders.” Lizzie teased her mother. “Although, I know that is quite the ask mother.”  
“I could kill Alaric for telling you about that.” Caroline admitted to her daughter.  
“I just find it funny than you narrowly avoiding being a bride to a Mikaelson and then your daughter winds up getting hitched to the daughter of the man you one day could have and perhaps still could wind up with.” Lizzie laughed, more than amused by the awkwardness of her mother and Hope’s father’s special connection.  
“I am going to help your sister with getting ready and then check your father has not been too heavy on the bourbon before we walk her down the aisle…please feel free to going back to full planner zilla mode as long as it keeps you off gossiping about my past.” Caroline replied, eager to get out of this situation, knowing that’s exactly what Lizzie wanted her to do.

Elijah Mikaelson and Bonnie Bennett

“Well, if it is not Bonnie Bennett, can you believe we are meeting on a day where neither of us are plotting a move against the other?” Elijah greeted Bonnie after he vamp sped into a beautiful garden area, located near the back of the Salvatore Boarding School, where chairs were placed correctly to each side an arch of beautiful flowers stood freely at the end of the aisle between the two different areas of chairs, all ready for a wedding.  
“To be honest no but neither can I believe Josie is the niece marrying a Mikaelson but hey the biggest miracle is that somehow despite having your brother’s DNA, Hope has become a truly remarkable woman and will no doubt be a beautiful and deserving bride today.” Bonnie replied to Elijah, being kind despite their troubled past, knowing that despite her issues with the Mikaelson siblings, that Hope, and Josie were perfect for each other.  
“I am glad you think so, Hope really is what all of my family can only ever hope to be…and I know Hayley will be watching over the proceedings today somehow as happy as we both are for both Hope and Josie.” Elijah responded, wishing nothing more for Hayley to have been able to join Klaus walking their daughter down the aisle.  
“I’ve been looking for months in preparation of this wedding to find some spell for Hayley to be here, when the Black witches broke the afterlife, I had begun believing there might have been a way…but they fixed all that before I made any real progress.” Bonnie admitted to the noble Mikaelson original. “But I am going to surprise them with a little magical wedding gift to really make this wedding festive.”  
“It honestly means the world to me Bonnie that despite everything you would try and do something so unbelievably kind for my niece.” Elijah confessed to her. “As for making it snow today if you need any assistance or magical anchor, I am more than willing to volunteer myself.”  
“It’s a simple spell…not so simple for high school me but I’ve really learned my craft since then.” Bonnie politely refused. “Not boasting or anything but Caroline has given me full permission to take down anyone and I mean anyone who even so much as coughs during the wedding and I am pretty sure she was not joking.”  
“I doubt she was.” Elijah laughed, genuinely touched by the moment shared between a former enemy.

Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire-Mikaelson

“I’m not coming for your best friend or anything, but I just think we should’ve maybe got someone else to watch the kids or better yet taken us with them.” Davina said to Kol, as she sat on the passenger seat of her and Kol’s car as Kol drove them on an empty road towards Mystic Falls. “I know you have known her for a long time, but I’ve only had a Greek glimpse into that family, and he is meant to be the best one.”  
“Davina darling, Rose was a little lost after another failed attempt to find whatever the bloody hell she is looking for and I am sure the kids will love the insanity that she brings.” Kol tried to reassure his wife. “We will not be here long and before you know it, we will be home on time to prepare the presents for Christmas Day.”  
“I would not miss Hope’s day for the world either Kol I just wish we took the kids this whole Christmas Eve wedding then rushing all the way back home is insane even for us!” Davina continued to complain. “Next time somebody in your family gets married we are taking the kids and nobody else gets to claim Christmas.”  
“I highly doubt any of my siblings will get married Davina so gladly there will only be one hectic Christmas rush.” Kol laughed, finding the idea of Klaus, Rebekah or Elijah settling down amusing. “If we ever go to another wedding, we will make sure to bring the kids.”  
“I’m not too sure about that one Kayne does not strike me as a kid person and I’d rather not have whatever the hell he is complaining about my kids on his big day.” Davina laughed.  
“You really think my brother Klaus is going to wind up marrying anyone?” Kol scoffed. “I know he’s changed a lot lately, but he is never going to find someone even remotely insane enough to tie him down…although Kayne is that level of crazy for sure.”  
“Elijah’s always dressed for a wedding maybe it will be him, Rebekah was married to Marcel albeit briefly maybe, they two will give things another shot, or she’ll fine somebody to walk her down the aisle.” Davina contemplated, wondering whose wedding she would be attending next, hoping whoever it was, hoping that it was not on Christmas.

Rebekah Mikaelson and Mayor Matt Donovan

“I had hoped you would one day get yourself out of this town, instead you’re the bloody Mayor although I admit of all the Mayors, I have slept with in my time you were definitely the most memorable.” Rebekah declared, after vamp speeding her way into the Mystic Grill in an attention-grabbing red dress, finding Matt Donovan stood there in the empty bar, wearing a smart suit, ready for a wedding.  
“It’s been a long time Rebekah, I heard you had a wedding yourself, but I guess having the sort of ex-boyfriend there would have not been good especially considering your husband is an upgraded original…whatever the hell that is.” Matt replied to her, with a smile on his face, happy to see an old friend.  
“Marcellus and I parted ways not long after marriage…if I am to one day get that cure once Damon has lived a long human life than I am going to need a human partner to grow old with and bitch about our grandchildren together.” Rebekah admitted with a sense of sadness, the wounds from her breakup with Marcel still fresh. “What about you Mr. Mayor? Were there any weddings I was not invited to on your behalf?”  
“There was someone once…” Matt confessed, struggling to think about the loss of his fiancé Penny Ares. “But she died before we got a chance to make it down the aisle.”  
“I am genuinely sorry to hear that Matt, if anyone deserves all the happiness in the world it is you.” Rebekah told him truthfully, before quickly changing the conversation. “So, why is the dear Elena Gilbert and the severely whipped Damon Salvatore missing the wedding of the century?”  
“Elena Salvatore is away doing doctors without borders and Damon’s in New York spending Christmas with their daughter Stefani who’s in University there, he was trying to make it here but did not want to risk missing Christmas with his daughter considering it’s his first without Elena since they both turned human.” Matt informed the female original. “Which is probably a good thing considering he’d wind up saying something stupid and get himself killed by Caroline.”  
“Stefani Salvatore is in University now?” Rebekah asked in shock, before going on to joke. “I would say something human like I am getting old but since I am over a thousand years old the ship has most definitely sailed.”

Klaus Mikaelson and Alaric Saltzman

Klaus Mikaelson and Alaric Saltzman’s history were a large and tangled one at that, considering Klaus once inhabited Alaric’s body and Alaric on multiple occasions tried and failed to take down Klaus, although many people had tried to kill Klaus to be fair.  
However, during the time in which Klaus had died, Alaric had become an important mentor to Klaus’ daughter and a father figure that Klaus could not be at the time, it was through Alaric’s acceptance of Hope that led to Hope becoming so close to her eventful bride Josie and her twin sister Lizzie and Klaus knew this was one of many reasons to be grateful to the retired vampire hunter, despite how reluctant he was to admit it.  
So, when it came to the two fathers of the brides meeting within the Salvatore Boarding School’s gymnasium, Klaus and Alaric found themselves for the first time ever, bonding over the most important day of their daughters’ lives.  
“Rumour has it, Caroline is trying to hunt you down.” Klaus stated, as he sped into the gymnasium, finding Alaric drinking a bottle of whisky while sat on the bleachers. “I however was hunting down a good drink.”  
“Who would have thought all those years ago when you were trying to murder Elena at any given moment, and we were all trying to get rid of you that one day my daughter would wind up marrying your daughter.” Alaric replied to Klaus, as Klaus sat down next to him on the bleachers. “Back then I’d have bet good money that either you’d be the death of us, or we’d be the death of you.”  
“I have to thank you for the part you played in Hope becoming such a wonderful woman that I could not be prouder to call my daughter.” Klaus admitted as he snatched the bottle off Alaric and took a swig. “To put your hatred towards me aside to raise her when I could not and then to not interfere with her and Josie…well it takes a great man to be that accepting.”  
“Hope was always one of my favorite students largely due to the fact she took more after her mother than her father.” Alaric joked as he snatched the bottle back off Klaus. “Although she has a lot of Mikaelson traits, the best ones…as for her and Josie I always knew they would wind up together and Caroline’s just happy Josie never wound up with Penelope.”  
“I have yet to see Caroline,” Klaus said with an excited smile, as Alaric took another swig from the bottle of whisky. “I bet she is as breathtakingly beautiful as the last day I saw her.”  
“Yeah, the last thing Hope, or Josie need to see at their reception is you once again trying to get with Caroline, although I suppose with all the changes it’s kind of creepily comforting to know some things have stayed the same.” Alaric told Klaus, wary of Klaus and Caroline’s inevitable reunion.

Freya Mikaelson and Keelin Malraux-Mikaelson

“Okay so Nik’s off spending the weekend in New Orleans with Vincent and I’ve checked in with work still not getting Christmas Day off but at least I do not have to miss today.” Keelin informed Freya as she walked into the living room of their family home in Mystic Falls.  
“Well, I did offer to cast a little spell on your boss but you’re the one who said no.” Freya laughed as she gave her wife a kiss on the lips.  
“With the number of suspicious humans in this town the last thing we need to be doing is casting spells on them.” Keelin replied, before going on to say. “You know it feels like just yesterday we were walking down the aisle and Hope was your teenage niece attending our wedding.”  
“It’s crazy to think they will soon be starting a family of their own and that my little brother Klaus could one day be a grandfather.” Freya stated, with a sense of excitement for her family’s future.  
“We just got to hope your family Klaus especially find a way to behave themselves long enough for Hope and Josie to actually get married.” Keelin joked with her wife.  
“Trust me if anyone can keep my brother in tow it’s his daughter.” Freya promised her.

Bride to be Josie Saltzman

Josie Saltzman had come along way from her goody two shoes student days at Salvatore Boarding School and being daddy’s perfect little girl, after a brief time allowing the darkness within her to take over Josie found herself, her real, unapologetic self.  
After graduating from Salvatore Boarding School Josie went on to study psychology only to later return to the school as the new guidance counsellor, sharing her expertise alongside her twin sister Lizzie who at that time took on the role of vice-headmistress, the magics teacher Freya Mikaelson and her soon to be bride Hope Mikaelson who had taken on an official protector role within the school, as well as recruiter for students and trainer.  
It was at Salvatore Boarding School Josie’s love story began, continued, and would now get its happy ending and as Josie stood within the room that was once hers and Lizzie’s staring into a mirror taking in the beauty of her wedding dress, she could not help but be filled with happiness as the excitement over marrying Hope Mikaelson continued to grow.  
“I must admit despite all the insane intensity she brings to the job your sister Lizzie makes one hell of a wedding planner maybe she missed a calling by taking over the running of this place.” Alaric stated as he walked into the room, continuing to walk over to Josie before giving his daughter a hug. “You look positively stunning although as your father I am clearly biased.”  
“Well as your mother who is not remotely biased, I can honestly say you are the most beautiful bride in all of existence.” Caroline complimented her daughter, after speeding into the room in a very vampire style.

Bride to be Hope Mikaelson

Hope Mikaelson had found herself sitting on the edge of the bed in the room that was once her bedroom within the Salvatore Boarding School, instead of being unbelievably happy she had found herself in a sad moment as she remembered the dress she was now wearing once belonged to her mother which led her to wishing now more than ever before that her mother was not dead, a wish that was somehow granted.  
“Considering it’s your big day I kind of expected you to be a little happier.” Hayley said as she walked in, shocking her daughter by her impossible presence. “Well, are you going to hug your mum while you can still see me?”  
“Mum,” Hope cried, as she stood up from her bed and rushed over to her mother, hugging her tightly. “How are you here right now?”  
“Some jolly old guy who kept calling himself Santa did some Christmas magic, said he owed you one for helping him out with Krampus at first I assumed he was just some crazy ass witch until suddenly bam here I am.” Hayley explained as she hugged her daughter tighter and tighter. “He said he owed you a favour, guess when I’m watching over you, I miss a thing or two like Santa freaking Claus.”  
“I’m so happy you’re here, I miss you so much!” Hope continued to cry, beyond happy to be reunited with her mother.  
“Unfortunately, I have a very small window before I’m back to the afterlife…I would’ve asked to stay for longer but the afterlife’s just getting back to normal.” Hayley explained to her daughter.  
“Wait, you’re not going to be here for my actual wedding?” Hope asked, as she broke off the hug, her happiness limited after realizing this reunion would soon end.  
“Oh honey,” Hayley said as she lifted her hand on to Hope’s face, before gently stroking it. “I am always here, always right beside you, watching over you. I was there when you fell in love for the first time with that Phoenix boy, I was there with every monster you killed as you protected your friends, I was there for your Graduation and I’ll be here for everything that comes after your wedding, its just you get to see me today, but I get to see you every day.”  
“I do not want you to go.” Hope pleaded with tears in her eyes. “I love you!”  
“I love you too sweetie, but you got a wedding to attend and although you won’t see me, I’ll be watching with nothing but happiness in my heart.” Hayley told her as she gave her daughter another hug. “I had an epic life and now I get to watch you have yours, do not waste anytime not being happy because you deserve the world Hope, and I cannot wait for the two of you to make me a grandmother.”  
Hope laughed at Hayley’s casual mention of children for a moment before Hayley completely disappeared out of Hope’s sight, out of her arms but instead of feeling the loss of her mother she now realized just how much her mum was never really gone and that realization made her full of happiness and more than ready to get married, knowing her mother would be watching…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I never did the actual wedding but I wanted to do a chapter dedicated to the build up of the wedding instead of a wedding chapter, I hope you all enjoyed the TVD and Legacies cameos and the brief mention of that infamous Legacies Santa versus Krampus episode.


	15. Black Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the second and finale Christmas special,   
> Bella Black meets Marcel Gerard for the first time, Rose Black makes a life changing decision after babysitting Kol and Davina's daughters, Magnus struggles to trust his brother following his betrayal, and Kayne finds himself reunited with the one and only Klaus Mikaelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

The Day Before Christmas

Kayne Black and his older brother Magnus had spent a long time travelling the world together in the hopes of finding a lead of where Magnus’ missing part was as Kayne hoped to restore his brother to his former glory, despite Magnus’ distrust of his younger brother. Both brothers grew more and more frustrated with the lack of results which continued to strain their already fragile relationship leading to many fallouts between them as they continued their search.  
“So, in other words you are of no use to me!” Kayne complained as he lifted his right hand and magically snapped the neck of a male witch, the witch falling to the dirt within the woods completely lifeless, as Magnus stood behind his brother, far from amused by his antics.  
“Did you really have to kill him?” Magnus asked his younger brother.  
“Look at you, building up a conscious, tell me brother where was these morals when you burned me alive?” Kayne asked rhetorically, before going on to say. “He knew nothing which meant he was completely useless to me and if he lived, he’d let word slip about our family’s plan to restore ourselves at the top of the food chain…I mean it is bad enough the originals know our secrets let alone the witches we created.”  
“I just think if we ever want to be considered royalty among the witches again then we probably should not go around killing them all.” Magnus argued. “It also does not help you’ve spent centuries massacring them to prolong your life all these years.”  
“Oh Magnus, I am fond of the witches and their creations but do not get me wrong for one moment I’d rather die than play kings and queens with you and our sisters again…yes I want you all restored like me, but I’m done playing witch games.” Kayne explained to his older brother. “Once we are all restored, we can finally be us…that is the only gift we need, not illusions of some kingdom.”  
“So, your big master plan is to give the four most power hungry beings in the world even more power and then expect none of us all to do something with this power?” Magnus asked him, unable to find any logic in his brother’s plans.  
“I honestly never thought about it like that…” Kayne admitted, beginning to rethink his plans for a moment. “No, once all your memories are returned you will see the truth.”  
“Maybe but tell me how much the truth has changed who you are?” Magnus questioned his brother, believing his brother was no different than before having his full memories restored.

Annabella Black had once again found herself alone, having been months since she had seen her siblings or anyone else, she knew, as she had now found herself spending all her time desperately searching for a lead towards finding a key to restoring herself despite constant dead ends and little to nothing to go on and she was beginning to think it was time to quit her search like her younger sister Primrose had done already.  
“You’re spending Christmas with Kol and his human family?” Bella said in shock, while sitting on a bench within a busy street in the French Quarter of New Orleans and on the phone to her sister Rose. “Wait…their leaving you alone with children…if you need me to cast a spell, I could be there…you sure you have it…yeah okay…”  
Before Bella could begin to utter any more words on the phone call, her sister had hung up, making it clear to Bella that she was far from forgiven for all her manipulations and lies over the centuries, to which she could not blame her sister for but still it sucked not being needed by her and since Kayne was currently more powerful than them all it is not like he needed her.  
Which is why Bella found herself back in New Orleans hoping to get a glance of Rebekah, the only person outside of her siblings that meant anything to her, hoping to see her or even to share a conversation with the original female vampire, anything to make her feel any less alone during Christmas time but sadly alone is what she would be, having not known no Mikaelson was currently in the city, as all were attending Hope’s wedding in Mystic Falls.  
“So, I’ve been trying to work out who you were since you first came to my city a few days ago and then the rumour mill quickly got spilling the secrets of your rather complicated family tree.” Marcel stated after speeding his way to now stand in front of the powerful witch. “Are you the one whose as crazy as Kol or the one who had something with Rebekah? I know you’re not the one who had something going on with Klaus…”  
“I’m Annabella Black and judging by the amount of power I can feel coming from you and how it is somehow stronger than that of an original tells me you are Marcel Gerard.” Bella replied as she stood up to face the upgraded original. “I was believed to think you had abandoned New Orleans after your brief marriage to Rebekah Mikaelson.”  
“I took a break from the family yeah, but I never took a break from this city.” Marcel admitted to her. “Although even I know there’s no Mikaelsons in town as my sort of sister Hope is getting married right about now.”  
“I got that message, a little late but still the message has been received.” Bella told him, trying to hide her sadness over missing Rebekah.  
“This is going to sound out of the blue but…how would you like to spend Christmas with me?” Marcel asked the bewitching beauty, shocking her by the invitation. “I can tell a lonely face and it just so happens I am also lonely this Christmas…nothing sinister I promise, just consider it a thank you from me for bringing black Klaus heck I’m even a little grateful you brought back Elijah.”  
“Connections with the Mikaelsons are never straight forward.” Bella laughed, before going on to say with great sarcasm. “Two exes of the same woman spending Christmas together…what could possibly go wrong?”

The Night Before Christmas

Kayne walked into the twin hotel room of which he was sharing with his brother Magnus in Jefferson City, shocked to see no sign of Magnus whatsoever, catching on quickly as he noticed a note left on one of the beds, as he walked over picked it up and began reading what his older brother had to say to himself, which simply read one word, that word saying bye, much to Kayne’s dismay and frustration.  
“Sometimes when someone burns you alive you should just call it quits trying to make that family bond work.” Klaus announced after vamp speeding into the room. “I am truly sorry you have a brother foolish enough to ever want to leave your side.”  
“It’s what people do…centuries go by, sights change, empires change, people change, but one thing that never changes is they always leave.” Kayne admitted, as he threw the note back on to the bed. “Is your daughter not getting married today? For some mad reason Rose is on babysitting duties…I know this because the crazy bitch tried to get me to help her like I would be any better with children.”  
“The wedding has come and gone, and I should be in Mystic Falls still but after the reception I decided to get my eldest sister Freya to do a location spell on you, I’ve tried for her to find you a million times but only now it seemed to work.” Klaus revealed to him. “And with you being so close to Mystic Falls I could not help but pay you a visit.”  
“Well as out of the blue this is, my family is no longer paired with yours since I took down the supreme bitch, so, I am just going to and if I were you, I would not try stopping me.” Kayne warned him as he began to walk past him only for Klaus to grab him by the arm.  
“After everything we have been through you did not care to tell me goodbye when you left New Orleans and still you cannot say goodbye to me now.” Klaus said, as he pulled Kayne’s body closer into his. “All I came here for was a simple…goodbye.”  
“Goodbye.” Kayne breathed, as he struggled to restrain himself from kissing Klaus then and there, as the feeling of the original hybrid’s body pressed up against his felt as good as it did centuries ago, struggling to contain his longing for him as Klaus began looking deep into his eyes, realizing Klaus wanted the same as his.  
“I have changed my mind,” Klaus replied with a sly smirk before gently kissing Kayne on the lips. “I do not want to ever say goodbye to you again!”  
Suddenly the power witch and the original hybrid’s bodies began crashing against each other’s, the two kissing passionately while tearing at each other’s clothes, and beginning to make their way over to the nearest twin bed, longing to make love to each other, longing to rekindle a love they had started many, many, years ago.

Christmas Day

Bella never knew exactly why she accept Marcel’s invite to join him for Christmas, maybe the idea of being a lone for yet another year was too much for her to take, maybe she wanted Rebekah to learn she was spending Christmas with her ex-husband or maybe she was simply happy to put a face to the name of the self-made upgraded original vampire whose charm was only matched by his deadliness.  
“If you have brought me here to try and take me out than you’re a very brave but very stupid man!” Bella warned Marcel as she walked into the living room of her New Orleans apartment wearing a tight fitted black dress, only to find Marcel stood there holding two glasses of champagne.  
“I meant what I said when I invited you here…there is no need for us to both be lonely.” Marcel replied as he handed one of the glasses of champagne to Bella.  
“Yes, I heard that line just yesterday but considering your ties are still pretty tight with the Mikaelsons I fail to see why you did not go to Mystic Falls with the rest of them.” Bella questioned him as she took a drink from her glass. “No poisons other than alcohol…I am surprised.”  
“I’m not in Mystic Falls for the very same reason that you are in New Orleans Annabella Black.” Marcel admitted to her. “When you love a woman like Rebekah Mikaelson you cannot stop…even when you realize you can never be with her…I choose to handle that knowledge by avoiding her, you did too for a long time, but I guess curiosity brought you back once again, to which I too have found myself falling to.”  
“The girl whose heart always gets broken does not realize how many hearts of her own she has broken.” Bella responded with a sly smirk as she finished her glass. “I did not agree to this invitation to speak of Rebekah or even to celebrate Christmas…”  
“Then why did you come here? As if we both do not already know.” Marcel questioned her, while knowing damn fine what the witch was doing in his apartment.  
Bella Black was done feeling lonely at the loneliest time of the year and Marcel looked like a real hunk of the man, she could see what Rebekah had seen in this fine specimen and in that moment, she decided to explore more of him but before she could make the first move, Marcel had stolen a kiss from her lips.  
The two shared a knowing smile before continuing to kiss each other passionately, crashing their way to the couch before Bella threw him down on it and climbed onto the upgraded original, ready to unwrap her unexpected Christmas gift.

Rose Black was known for many things, none of them particularly pleasant and instead of showing any signs of shame the witch was delighted and proud of the name she had made for herself and the fear she struck in others, a fear that she believed she had worked hard to earn.  
So, when her only friend in the entire world Kol Mikaelson requested her presence she was quick to accept, having given up on her plans for restoration, the woman was ready to do some wicked deeds with the original vampire but upon her arrival to San Francisco she quickly learned her duties were needed for babysitting.  
“I cannot thank you enough for keeping my three unruly girls alive during our little trip to Mystic Falls on Christmas Eve.” Kol thanked Rose as he walked into the kitchen of his and Davina’s San Francisco home, as Rose stood in the kitchen drinking a glass of rose wine.  
“To be honest I have never been more terrified in my life and I was literally just almost burned at the stake…but they were actually rather amusing minus the dreaded Disney reruns I actually found myself enjoying their company.” Rose reluctantly admitted before taking a drink from her glass. “I think I actually want to be a mother!”  
“Well, I will give you something Primrose,” Kol said, while in a state of shock by Rose’s revelation. “You never know what to expect from you.”  
“I just need to find a single human whose seed I can tolerate enough to impregnate me…problem is I’ve not liked a single human in centuries!” Rose said before downing her glass of wine. “I mean if you can parent a child, I am sure I will raise the perfect little psychopath that will make mama real proud.”  
Rose Black never expected to become a babysitter but then she did and after spending Christmas with Kol, Davina and their three children she found herself lifted by the spirit of Christmas, suddenly ready to begin a path towards motherhood.

As Klaus woke up from his slumber, naked but for a sheet, he was shocked to see no sign of Kayne but after a few moments he heard the shower running which prompted the original hybrid to stand up from the twin bed, wrapping the sheet around himself before walking into the hotel bathroom ready for another round with his long-lost lover, only to be left shocked to find no-one there much to his disappointment.  
Within mere moments Klaus heard the vibrating from his mobile phone ringing and vamp sped his way back into the hotel room, picking up the phone and instantly answering it.  
“I truly am sorry for leaving in such haste Niklaus, but you see I fell for you once before and I cannot make another mistake like that again.” Kayne said across the phone to a stunned and hurt Klaus. “I know your not the same man you were back then, but neither am I and I’m afraid sooner or later your going to realize the person I am to you now is not some lost love but a foe and when that day comes, when we are reunited remember the hurt you feel now, the hurt you made me once feel…then prepare for war!”


	16. Only Fathers Left Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah Mikaelson learns many of the Black family's deep dark secrets thanks to Magnus Black, leading her to learn more than even he bargained for, meanwhile Klaus Mikaelson finds himself prepositioned by Rose Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

“You must have completely lost your mind!” Klaus Mikaelson declared to Rose Black as the two of them stood within the compound, completely shocked by the declaration that Rose wanted to use him as the father to her child.  
“Well, the last woman who got impregnated by you gave birth to the all-powerful Tribrid witch so I know you got some genes there; besides, I do not really handle humans rather well so at least this way I will not have to deal with a child that ages and dies…I’ll be a mother forever.” Rose continued to say, believing her words were anything but insane.  
“I despise your family now more than ever and even when I did not entirely loathe you and your siblings, I was never even remotely fond of you! In fact, I loathe you more than the rest of them.” Klaus shouted at her, furious by the suggestion that he would have a child with such a mad woman.  
“Oh, please like you never wondered what it would be like to the maddest witch of them all, besides Hope’s powerful yes but imagine just how much more powerful a child with my magic and your hybrid genes would be.” Rose propositioned the original hybrid.  
“Listen love, Kol may have this soft spot for you so he would be pissed if I killed you but your hardly an epic love of his so I think he would get over it.” Klaus warned the youngest Black sibling. “So, I suggest you take that crazy mind of yours and get the hell out of my city before I deliver your bodiless head on a platter to your darling brother Kayne.”  
“You’re not the only vamp wolf in New Orleans who could give me what I want,” Rose declared to him. “You’ll be sorry when that all powerful child has absolutely no bond to stop it from killing you and all your siblings minus uncle Kol of course.”  
Of all the interactions from every Black sibling Rose had to admit nobody could ever assume what would come next from the youngest member of that family, one thing he knew for sure would never come next for her was having his child.

Rebekah Mikaelson found herself walking down the streets of the French Quarter when she saw Magnus Black for the first time since he and his so-called mother attacked her and her siblings and instantly, she felt the need to both, torment, terrorize and question the Black sibling who shared the face of Stefan Salvatore, a man she once claimed to love.  
“I know your Magnus considering everybody else with that face is long dead, which begs me to wonder how the bloody hell do you fall into the doppelgangers connection exactly?” Rebekah asked the male witch after vamp speeding herself to now be standing in front of him. “Answer that question and then tell me why the bloody hell you’d be foolish enough to come to my city after killing my friend!”  
“Firstly, the witches which I have since discovered were created by myself and my siblings, well they were not just our creations, nor just our friends so as for Silas and his shadow selves, it just so happens his line dates back to a witch who was much more than a friend of mine.” Magnus quickly answered the original female vampire. “Secondly, the fact my brother has declared war on yours makes me think that you should be sorry my murder of him did not stick.”  
“If I fell out with every friend who wanted to murder my brother, I’d have no friends…like you!” Rebekah snapped at him. “Kayne is feeling the rage of a break heart, that of which I can completely understand…what I do not understand is why I should not snap your neck right bloody now.”  
“You may know my younger brother briefly as a friend, but I’ve known him for centuries as a backstabbing bastard and those were to a sibling, he cared for not some hybrid he wants dead.” Magnus informed her. “Sapphire was the strongest witch I had ever known; she took you all down with such ease and now Kayne is more powerful than her god knows how many times over so you should take this threat more seriously than any threat you have dealt with before!”  
“That is exactly why the all-powerful Kayne is still my friend because I am far from stupid to make him a foe.” Rebekah admitted. “He might be mad at Klaus now but that will not last forever.”  
“The only good thing about me being dead for so bloody long was I got to watch over my siblings for centuries, watch their every mistake and learn leverage against them I could use at any moment, secrets that would break even the strongest of bonds like how Annabella was so angry with you for leaving her she would help your father on numerous occasions or how she has not told anyone about Katerina Petrova’s return, Primrose’s murderous misdeeds would surprise no-one but as for my dear brother Kayne his treachery knows no limit including sleeping with the brother of the man he claimed to love and no I am not talking about Kol.” Magnus revealed some of the many little secrets of his family with such pleasure, knowing his revelations would instantly change Rebekah’s mind about where her loyalties should stand.  
“Why the bloody hell would I believe a single word you just said?” Rebekah asked him, refusing to blindly believe, but curious as to whether there were truths to Magnus’ words.  
“Because Rebekah…I am going to show you!” Magnus said with a sense of excitement, knowing he had just found a new ally in the possible destruction of his siblings.

Bella Black was hesitant to stay in New Orleans following her visit at Christmas but as the weeks went by she found herself more and more drawn to the beauty of a city the Mikaelsons had claimed as their home and before she could grow tired of its beauty complications began to occur, complications that her youngest sibling Rose would be more than happy to have, you see after a Christmas style one night stand with the upgraded original Marcel Gerard, Bella’s latest complication was her newfound pregnancy.  
“Oh, sister how thoughtful of you to get yourself knocked up so I would not have to cast various spells to fix my beautiful figure afterwards.” Rose said with glee as she walked into a New Orleans hotel room to find Bella deep in thought, sitting on the edge of her bed in deep contemplation. “To think I was going to use my brother’s lover as a sperm donor…consider all is forgiven!”  
“Rose I have no bloody clue what insanity you are speaking about now but I sure as hell never slept with Marcel with the intent to get pregnant nor did I get pregnant to facilitate the notion of you being my child’s mother.” Bella replied to her sister, as she stood up to face her. “You are not mothering material one babysitting gig does not suddenly make you fit to be a mother.”  
“Says the woman who has backstabbed every person that has ever got close to her, whose to say your own child would fall a similar fate the minute it craps it’s diapers?” Rose snapped back at her sister.  
“I have apologised to both you and Kayne numerous times for the actions I took against use, you either need to learn to forgive me or get the hell out of my life because this baby is a new chance for our family and I will not have anyone’s bitterness ruin that not you, Kayne, Magnus nor I.” Bella warned her sister, making it clear her number one was now her unborn child.  
“Well, I suppose settling for aunt status is preferable than being a mother…for now.” Rose replied with a sly smirk. “Your child will make a great test dummy for my own one day…although now both Marcel and Klaus are out of the equation, I am seriously going to have to consider other options for the sperm donor.”  
“Is that your way of saying all is forgiven?” Bella asked with Hope, needing a sibling on her side now more than ever before.  
“Kayne’s gone AWOL since a few texts on Christmas Eve so I guess he’s given up on making us as powerful as he now seems to be which is okay but in all of our years, he has been the one constant and yes it’s only been about two months but still....” Rose began to complain before going on to say. “Until he’s over whatever the hell has him in such a fit then it is sisters doing it for themselves.”

Elijah Mikaelson was always considered the most loyal and noble of his family but that did not make him perfect, in fact far from it, he had like they had, betrayed a sibling, kept secrets from his family, and the worst of all, loved another sibling’s love.  
Klaus and Elijah both had dalliances with Tatia and Katerina Petrova, but Klaus never loved nor claimed to love them like Elijah did, however, Kayne Black, was a love Klaus only ever admitted to Elijah and Rebekah, which made the betrayal of Elijah later falling in love with the same man that much more painful and although Klaus had mellowed over the most recent century, both Elijah and his sister Rebekah knew with certainty this would be something he may seek vengeance for.  
“Normally I would not get involved in yours and Niklaus’ melodramas Elijah, but considering Magnus Black is back in the city set to tear his family apart I would rather he did not tear ours apart in the process.” Rebekah warned Elijah as she walked into their family compound to find her brother deep in thought, stood at the fountain.  
“Rebekah what on earth are you talking about?” Elijah asked his younger sister. “If you are worried about the Stefan Salvatore looking Magnus Black then I would happily rip the head of the shoulders of the least interesting Black family member.”  
“He told me about your tryst with Kayne in fact he showed me that tryst so there is no need denying it Elijah…nor am I trying to shame you but if a treacherous bastard like him has that as a card to play against us then it is only a matter of time before Klaus finds out.” Rebekah explained to her brother. “I did not bring you both back so you could go to war so find a way to tell Klaus then find a way to stop him finding a new way to dagger you!”  
“I will see to it immediately.” Elijah promised, attempting to hide his shame over Rebekah’s revelation, knowing she now knew his secret.  
“In the meantime, I am going to use Magnus’ temporary alliance with us mostly spurred on by the hatred of his own family to take down Bella now she’s back in down, best to get rid of the bitch before she winds up as powerful as her youngest brother.” Rebekah revealed her game plan, shocking Elijah by her newfound hatred of Bella.  
“What could Annabella possibly have done to deserve such a twist of an alliance?” Elijah wondered.  
“If keeping hush about Katherine Pierce’s return from the dead was not murder worthy enough it just so happens Bella was our father’s go to magical navigation device almost every bloody time, we had to run from him, so any affection I once felt for the backstabbing bitch is well and officially dead and soon, she will follow.” Rebekah confessed to him, making her fury towards a woman she once loved painfully clear.

That evening Bella had found herself waiting in a mediumly busy Rosseau’s, sat at the bar counter but not looking for a drink, instead awaiting the arrival of Marcel Gerard whom she had invited to tell him of the shocking news of her pregnancy, the story of the unborn child to which he was the father to but before she could speak to Marcel about her miraculous news, she would first have to deal with her brother Magnus and his newfound ally.  
“You will forgive me for my rudeness, but I’d rather have a private chat with dear old sis without peeping eyes.” Magnus announced after walking into the bar, as the customers and bar staff quickly began rushing out of the bar, compelled to do so by the will of his magic.  
“If you have chosen now to make your next move against me brother than do not expect shock to get in the way of me beating your sorry ass!” Bella warned him, as she stood up from the bar stool, ready to fight him, ready that was until Rebekah vamp sped into the bar to stand next to Magnus.  
“Oh love, this will not be a fair fight but take solace in the fact no one will mourn you.” Rebekah said, immediately making Bella realize her alliances had changed.  
“After everything I have done for you? I brought your brothers back from the dead, a price that cost my own brother’s life and now you are playing partners in crime with this son of a bitch?” Bella screamed at Rebekah furiously.  
“You mean after you played hide and seek with my father Mikael or after you started an ill-advised affair with Katherine Pierce and helped her run from my brother for centuries?” Rebekah shouted back at Bella, making it clear she had every right to be the one whose angry not Bella.  
“Rebekah…” Bella began to say, struggling to find the words to justify her actions. “I was a mad foolish woman with a broken heart, I never meant to hurt you…”  
“No, you meant for me and brothers to die at the hands of our ruthless father!” Rebekah continued to snap at the eldest Black sibling. “Annabella whatever we had was gone the moment you sided with my father so please stop with the words because there is nothing you can say to stop me helping your dear brother kill you right bloody now!”  
“I’m pregnant!” Bella screamed at the top of her lungs, pleading for mercy, knowing she could not take both her brother and the original vampire.  
In that moment Rebekah chose to believe her former love once more, allowing her vamp hearing to listen in on any signs of a baby’s heartbeat within Bella’s womb but instead of just hearing Bella’s heartbeat or the beating hearts of Bella and her baby, she heard Bella’s heartbeat as well as two others.  
“You’re not just pregnant…your carrying twins!” Rebekah revealed to them all, shocked to learn that for once Bella was telling the truth.  
“Yeah, that does not change anything for me.” Magnus callously admitted as he lifted his hand, channeling his magic to force his sister Bella to fall to her knees, screaming in pain.  
The sight of Bella in pain, the risk of her losing her unborn children, forced Rebekah into action as she quickly threw her hands around Magnus’ neck, snapping it and throwing his lifeless body to the bar floor.  
“I would apologize for your loss but you and I both know a brother so willing to kill the unborn innocent children inside of you is not a brother worth mourning.” Rebekah stated, after vamp speeding over to Bella and helping her back onto her feet. “I may despise you for what you have but I would not see your unborn children harmed.”  
“Rebekah. I’m…” Bella attempted to say, hoping to find a way to apologize for her treachery towards a woman she claimed to love.  
“So, out of curiosity and the lack of finding a better term who the bloody hell knocked you up?” Rebekah asked, just as Marcel vamp sped into the bar, having heard Rebekah’s words.  
“You’re pregnant?” Marcel asked Bella, in shock by Rebekah’s revelation, and just like that Rebekah realized that the father to the baby of the woman she once loved was in fact the man she once loved.

Klaus Mikaelson and his brother Elijah’s bond were always strong no matter how strained a thousand years of vampirism made that bond and despite many brutal showdowns between brothers they had come to a place where their brotherly bond was stronger than ever before, however, a confession from Elijah was about to test that difficult bond.  
“Niklaus there is a confession I must make, a fleeting dalliance of mine that I only kept from you to spare you any pain and please know that this act of betrayal was a stupid moment during a period in which we were not talking.” Elijah began to admit his sins to Klaus, after vamp speeding into the dining room of the compound to find Klaus sat at the table drinking a glass of red wine mixed with fresh blood.  
“Go, on Elijah spit it out already!” Klaus demanded, as he placed his glass on the table and stood up to face his brother. “Whatever you have to say for yourself cannot be any worse than the completely insane Primrose Black asking for me to father a child with her.”  
“No, nothing is worse than being requested by Rose to play mummies and daddies.” Elijah scoffed, before going on to say. “But what I do have to say has something to with one of her siblings…Kayne to be precise.”  
“Do not tell me this dalliance as you put it was with my Kayne!” Klaus demanded, after vamp speeding over to be faced to face with Elijah, before going on to shout in his face. “Go on Elijah, tell me everything!”


	17. The Last Days of 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the New Year's special of Origins of Magic, Elijah Mikaelson and Kayne Black's history is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

1969 was a year unlike any other, the year which saw the first man walk on the moon, a year that the infamous music festival Woodstock took place and ironically for a year where an original vampire and centuries old witch found themselves together near the end of 1969, it was the year in which the U.S. Air Force closed its Project Blue book after concluding there was no evidence of UFO’s, if only they knew the creatures on their own planet were far from strangers to this world…

The Night Before New Year’s Eve, Tuesday 30th December 1969

Elijah Mikaelson was not always by Klaus’ side, in fact during this particular period he had not spoke to nor seen his brother in quite some time, having given up hope on him after centuries spent attempting to redeem him, following yet another sibling being daggered by Klaus, Elijah had cut all ties with him, or so he thought until he found himself in a quiet bar in New York City, listening to a jukebox play “Black Magic Woman” by Fleetwood Mac when history walked in through the front doors in the form of Kayne Black who was rightly dressed for that time period in a bright blue fringed suede jacket a black top and eye grabbing bright rainbow colored bell bottom trousers.  
“Never did I think I would see the day you had given into the fashion trends of this current century.” Elijah stated, as he sped his way over to stand in front of Kayne. “Of all the decades to choose to update ones wardrobe you choose this one?”  
“I have you know Elijah that I have been quite the trendsetter for a long time now, makes the prey easier to catch if you look exactly like them.” Kayne replied to him. “Besides, it is quite the year to celebrate I mean I thought my sisters and I could no wonderous things and here the humans go putting a man on the moon.”  
“Prey? Since when are you something of a predator?” Elijah questioned what he believed at the time to be the only brother of the Black family of witches.  
“How do you think I get to stay so young and hot?” Kayne told the noble original, filled with his own confidence. “I learned a trick or two from this guy my sister has her eye on about draining a human or two to stay young.”  
“If you are here to hunt me down then I’d advise you walk right back out of that door before I kill you…if you are here to hunt my brother down, I have no idea where he is, nor do I want to know.” Elijah warned him.  
“I’m a fool for love not a fool entirely Elijah, besides, I too am not talking to my siblings mostly because Rose is sleeping any aging away and we cut ties with Bella a century or two ago.” Kayne informed the brother of the man he once loved. “I came here to drink Elijah, the fact you seem to be the only other customer in this place is purely coincidental or perhaps karma taking yet another swipe at me.”  
“I came here to drink too!” Elijah replied with a smile on his face, shocked by the strange circumstances in which he had found himself in the same bar as a witch he had not seen in an exceptionally long time.  
“Well then Elijah because you’re such a noble man I guess you will be paying for the first round, and if you expect to have any company tonight, I suggest you keep compelling the bartender to play some more of those glorious magicians Fleetwood Mac.” Kayne demanded, as he began to walk over to the bar counter, Elijah unable to help but smile at the sheer lack of fear this witch still had over him and his family, unlike many others.

As the night continued with just an original, a witch and a bartender within a quiet little dive bar, Elijah Mikaelson and Kayne Black found themselves enjoying each other’s company reminiscing over the days in which their two families once lived together in a castle in the woods, sharing stories of their siblings and the terrible things each of the Mikaelsons and Black’s had committed since the two families were last together and before they knew it they both began to realise that they never wanted that night to end.  
“I must admit I love this song; I reckon one day it is going to be a classic!” Kayne confessed just as the song Space Oddity by David Bowie began playing on the jukebox, before standing up from his chair and beginning to slow dance to the music, much to Elijah’s amusement.  
Elijah looked over at Kayne, giggling away at his ridiculous attempts at dancing, before downing his drink, placing it on the counter, standing up from his chair, and walking over to the witch, more than ready to show him how to dance.  
Elijah grabbed a hold of Kayne’s right arm and placed it round his waist, then placed the other arm on his shoulder before giving Kayne a seductive smile and beginning to dance with him, the two finding themselves looking into each other’s eyes, reluctantly beginning to realise that they were trapped in a cliché moment considered romantic but instead of choosing to fight it the two gave into that moment.  
Elijah decided to resist no longer as he leaned in towards Kayne ready to plant a kiss on him, ready to feel the touch of Kayne’s lips against but before he got a chance, Kayne pushed away, removing his hands from Elijah’s body.  
“I think we may have lost ourselves for a moment Elijah, the last time we were near each other we barely talked and now we’re almost kissing?” Kayne told him. “There are so many things wrong with this including the fact I’m somewhat married to another.”  
“You’re married?” Elijah asked in shock. “You never said you were married; you would think you would find a way to word it in a long with everything else we have spent this evening talking about.”  
“It’s more of a power play my sister suggested than an actual marriage, or perhaps it is some kind of marriage in the eyes of witches, but it is most definitely not love…I gave up on that a long time ago after your brother broke my heart.” Kayne confessed, being more honest with Elijah than he had been with anyone in a long time. “All that aside I should most definitely not be alone with you in a bar, on a night like this, dancing away with you, touching you…kissing you.”  
“But that’s exactly where we are…that’s exactly what is happening.” Elijah stated the obvious, as he pulled Kayne’s body back in towards his own. “It’s one night, just the two of us, I do not need to be Elijah, nor do you need to be Kayne Black, the brother of two wicked witches.”  
Kayne knew that giving into temptation with Elijah was wrong for multiple reasons but in that moment, he did not care and this time he pulled Elijah’s body in closer to his as the two finally shared their first kiss, a kiss which was swiftly followed by another and then another, until their tongues began crashing against the others, as the witch and the original began ripping each other’s clothes off right in that very bar, not caring about the compelled bartender who was also there.

New Year’s Eve, Wednesday 31st December 1969

Kayne Black had gone through a lot over the centuries since he and his sisters left that castle in the woods, deciding to leave their dysfunctional overly co-dependent relationship behind, only seeing each other a handful of times over the century, one of those times being when his eldest sister Annabella Black convinced him to enter a marriage like contractor with a powerful witch in hopes of reclaiming some of their former glory amongst the witches, only for nothing to go from that union other than a deep friendship.  
Since then, he had been travelling the world returning to Greece from time to time to reunite with his husband on occasion, while living a life free from anyone else, free from mortality, free from family ties, and free from love, until one night spent with Elijah Mikaelson began to change things for him, if only for a course of a few days, particularly the last days of the year 1969.  
It was New Year’s Eve, and Kayne decided to write off the previous night he had wound up spending with Elijah as nothing more than a drink filled lustful night shared between two lonely souls, hoping Elijah had left New York for a family reunion before New Year’s Day he decided to stay within his hotel room until he heard a knock at the door which changed his plans of doing nothing.  
He walked over to the door expecting it to either be housekeeping or some form of room service only to open the door to find a bouquet of flowers beneath his feet, to which he reluctantly chose to pick up, open the card and read the note which read… “What do you say to another night of choosing to be anything other than ourselves? If your answer is yes, meet me on the rooftop of this hotel before midnight, if you do not show before then, then we will always have yesterday. Sincerely, not Elijah Mikaelson.”  
Kayne knew the last thing he should do is make anything more complicated between himself and the Mikaelson family, he knew he should go anywhere but that rooftop, but he also knew that nothing was stopping him from not going for a secret rendezvous with Elijah, wanting nothing more than to forget who he was for yet another night, or perhaps wanting nothing more than to spend another night with Elijah.

New Year’s Day, Thursday 1st January 1970 

Kayne Black and Elijah Mikaelson were playing a dangerous game, knowing both their families would be beyond furious if they had found out, but that just seemed to make their Romeo and Juliet style dalliance even more intoxicating and irresistible to them both, as they met on the rooftop of a hotel building within New York City, two minutes after midnight, ready to break in the new year together.  
“These kinds of nights are the best for reckless youths just waiting to have their lives drained right out of them.” Kayne said as he walked onto the hotel rooftop, to find Elijah stood near the ledge holding two glasses of champagne, with a delighted smile on his face.  
“I remember you, who used to lose yourself within a book, you who managed to admire the beauty within everything including those treacherous woods that only you would willingly find yourself lost in.” Elijah reminded the witch as he handed him a glass of champagne. “Did Niklaus really do that much of a number on you, is he really the reason that beautiful heart of yours has become so…black?”  
“I hated that bloody castle our sister Annabella forced Primrose and I to endure for far too long, the woods however, was my only refuge away from their constant bickering, the woods were my salvation…still are from time to time.” Kayne admitted to the noble original vampire as he took a drink from his glass. “As for the darkness of my heart your brother Niklaus cannot claim all of it, although I bet, he still does…no, my greatest love was my family, each of them has broken me beyond repair much more than I care to admit.”  
“I know a thing or two about family breaking every little bit of hope one can have but still had your family not already done most of their damage before I met you? Why the dramatic change now? After all these years?” Elijah continued to question Kaye, as he too enjoyed his own glass of champagne.  
“My sisters have committed many horrifying acts upon not only each other but myself too and yet the most treacherous, the most soul defying, was leaving me all alone…just when I thought my heart could not break anymore, they destroyed what remained and now nothing but a monster who literally kills to live stands before you.” Kayne confessed with a great sense of sadness, as tears began forming in his eyes.  
“I do not see a monster before me…well no more a monster than I.” Elijah replied before leaning in and kissing Kayne tenderly. “You may see this as a sudden dalliance coming from a lonely night, but I have admired you since the day I met you, perhaps even more so now that I can fully see all of you, know all of you…”  
“For a night where we are meant to be anything but ourselves you sure are being Elijah and you are most definitely making me Kayne.” Kayne joked with the handsome vampire who stood before him.  
“Then how about we turn a night of being anything other than people bound to our blood ties to a lifetime?” Elijah propositioned the powerful witch. “Let us free ourselves from the shackles of our families and try being happy together?”

Current Timeline

“And I am judging by the fact that you both reunited with your families that this little tryst was nothing more than a couple of nights in 69?” Klaus furiously questioned Elijah, as the two stood within Klaus’ bedroom within the Mikaelson compound, feeling beyond betrayed by his supposedly loyal brother after having heard all about the last days of 1969 and how his own brother shared them with a man that Klaus loved.


	18. The Devil's Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelson's find themselves at a dinner party that they'd rather not attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

Rebekah Mikaelson’s perfect family reunion was not going to plan, after being derailed by the arrival of Magnus Black and Sapphire, the woman who claimed to be Magnus’ mother as well as claiming to be Bella, Kayne and Rose’s mother, and now it had been derailed by the fact her brother Klaus was going out of his way to avoid their eldest living brother Elijah following revelations she was forced to make Elijah make and just when she thought nothing could get worse she learned the two loves of her lives Annabella Black and Marcel Gerard were now expecting a baby together.  
The baby news surprised Klaus Mikaelson, who considered Marcel as his own kin, in return he surprised both Marcel and Bella by welcoming Bella to the family, and even giving Bella a seat at the faction meetings by violently convincing the witches of New Orleans to make her the new regent.   
The original hybrid felt for his sister Rebekah and the pain she must be going through but he also cared deeply for Marcel and wanted both him and the mother of his unborn baby to know he wanted nothing more to play happy families, except of course for the not-so-great uncle Elijah.  
Elijah Mikaelson was happy for Marcel to have some happiness in his life and was even happy for Bella to have some happiness but the baby news was far from his concern as he desperately sought out his brother’s forgiveness, a thing he may have achieved if Rebekah, Klaus, Marcel and himself did not find themselves awakening at the same time, each of them sat a dining table within a room the three originals instantly recognized was the dining room within the castle in the woods they had once briefly stayed.  
“What the bloody hell is going on?” Rebekah asked, as she, Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel, attempted to break out of the chains which had them tied to their chairs, unable to use their strength to break the chains.  
“It’s okay Rebekah, I know the shackles and chains may lead to the assumption that all of you are hostages which by the way use are, but use is all also my guests.” Kayne announced as he walked into the room much to everyone’s surprise, ready to torment and torture everyone at his dinner party…

“Let us free of these chains immediately so I can wrap them around your neck and strangle the life right out of you!” Klaus furiously shouted at Kayne, while Rebekah, Elijah, Marcel, and Klaus remained in chains, tied down to chairs within the dining room of the Black castle, all being held hostage by Kayne.  
“I killed Sapphire for you lot and how bloody ungrateful you turned out to be…I had plans for my siblings you see, glorious plans and every bloody one of use have torn those plans to shreds so no Niklaus I will not set you free, but I’d love to see you try to take me down considering how easily that so-called supreme took down your siblings.” Kayne replied to the man he once claimed to love.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Elijah asked the witch.  
“Your sister is carrying my child, so I promise not to rip you to shreds if you let me go right now!” Marcel warned the witch.  
“Oh of course plead for your own bloody escape and use your unborn child and new family to do so, never mind the family that are her with you now, the same family you would be long dead without!” Rebekah snapped at Marcel, clearly still upset by the news of Bella’s pregnancy.  
“Yeah, that right there is exactly why you have earned a chair at my table Marcellus.” Kayne revealed to him. “Annabella was meant to restore her lost glory but now instead she’s pushing forward with motherhood which is of no bloody use to me.”  
“Why the hell are you as upset about that as I am? Do not tell me you had a thing with Marcel as well as Elijah and Niklaus?” Rebekah questioned him, choosing to ignore Klaus and Elijah’s glares for mentioning their names.  
“Silence until spoken to!” Kayne shouted, as he lifted his hand, magically forcing Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus’ mouths shut, neither original being able to force their lips open to speak.  
“If you are out to harm my child, I will kill you!” Marcel warned the witch, once again.  
“Marcellus I am a god not a monster…all I wanted was my family to be reunited but now Bella’s got a baby brewing, Rose is a reluctant mess and oh somebody went and killed Magnus again.” Kayne replied to the upgraded original. “All I wanted was for my family to be gods again...to be restored again but then you and your family have taken all that from me again!”  
“I was told you were the sanest of the siblings clearly those were lies because you are every bit as insane as Rose!” Marcel snapped at him. “Nobody took your family from you, just because they cannot remember a time when you guys claimed to be god means nothing! They are still your family…for now at least.”  
“I like you Marcellus, you are loyal, trustworthy and most of all honest…my sister Annabella could not ask for a better father to her child and if that is the life, she has chosen then so be it.” Kayne admitted to him. “You’re not here because of treachery you are here to provide the means for punishment.”  
Kayne lifted his hand with force once again, this time using his magic to force Marcel’s fangs to appear, causing Marcel to scream out in pain, as the originals looked on in silence with expressions of horror on their faces.   
As Marcel continued to scream in pain Kayne lifted a chalice from the table and walked over to the upgraded original, placing the chalice under Marcel’s fangs, watching with a sinister sense of delight as his venom began dripping into the chalice.

Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah remained chained to their chairs within the dining room of The Black Castle, unable to break free from their chains, and unable to even speak due to Kayne’s magical enchantments, as Marcel was no longer anywhere to be seen but the chalice filled with his venom remained on the table.  
“Sorry Marcellus had to leave before we even got to the starter,” Kayne said upon re-entering the room, holding a glass of champagne in hand. “Of course, I am pissed Annabella has delayed her process by getting pregnant to the neighbor’s pet but over time I will find a way to forgive her.”  
Kayne used one hand to raise his glass to his mouth, taking a sip of champagne, while using the other hand to wave in Rebekah’s direction, loosening the magic stopping the original female vampire from talking by doing so.  
“How dare you just lay that there on the table, how dare you use him against us! You were my bloody friend, you helped me get my brothers back and now you’ve got some ancient memories returned you have turned into a raving lunatic!” Rebekah shouted at him with such rage in her voice, mentioning the chalice that could end her life.  
“Exactly I brought back both Elijah and Niklaus and you return the favour by killing my brother Magnus!” Kayne snapped back at her.  
“That bastard brother of yours not only burned you alive but he tried to kill both Bella and her unborn child, if I did not act when I did you would be one less sister instead of one less brother!” Rebekah continued to argue with the powerful witch. “I did you a favour by taking that treacherous brother of yours out of the equation, so you did not have to.”  
“Oh, Rebekah, sweet, beautiful, engaging, Rebekah…you have been torn to shreds by your family repeatedly and yet you still continue going, damage beyond repair to the point the two greatest loves of your life are finding solace in each other instead of either wanting to be anywhere near you.” Kayne cruelly mocked the original woman vampire.  
“Says the man who could only wish for a family like mine…I mean that was your goal to restore your family to their former glory was it not? Only even divine power like you claim to now have was not enough to interest any of them.” Rebekah stated, snapping back at the witch. “You see Kayne you were once tolerable but now you are nothing more than a twisted ghost version of the man you once were…you know it, all of us know and your so-called siblings know it too.”  
“I was born in a little village, I do not recall its name nor who I was born to, I guess even with memories restored there’s just some things time takes anyways…that same village that fed me, loved me, and raised me, put me on a cross and set fire to me at the age of 16.” Kayne confessed some of his origins to Rebekah. “The magic that I wielded that they once worshipped grew into fear as I grew older and stronger, so they did what all humans do and act out in violence when they are scared…I went to other places before turning 18, two places where I tried and failed to hide my secret, upon discovery I was burned two more times.”  
“So, you were an unwanted orphan who was highly flammable what the hell has that got to do with anything?” Rebekah asked, confused by the sudden change of direction of their conversation.  
“I was 18 years old when I first met another like me…Primrose to be precise, she was sixteen about to fall a similar fate, but I saved her from the fire and instead let the flames engulf her entire village and those who resided there.” Kayne continued to reveal the origins of the Black family. “Not long after that we found Magnus who convinced us not to live in fear of what we are but to use what we are to better the world, a foolish notion I know but we were young…Magnus found Annabella and together we four were both feared and worshipped but we were no longer living in fear, knowing each of us had each other’s backs. We were a family long before Sapphire casted her spell!”  
“I’m starting to think you should hand me the chalice now because this origin story is boring me to death!” Rebekah complained, trying to hide the fact she wanted to know the secrets Kayne was revealing.  
“Annabella convinced us to share our gifts with others, those who went on to have powerful bloodlines like the Bennett’s, Saltzman’s, Claire’s, and even the Mikaelson’s…Sapphire did have children you see in fact she was your mother Esther’s great grandmother.” Kayne continued to reveal shocking the Mikaelson siblings by that revelation. “Sapphire’s on/off again lover Auxentios being her great grandfather…but I distract from my point…the four of us who had nothing suddenly had everything only for your blood to take it from us!”  
“You cannot seriously expect me to sit here and take the blame for ancestors, one of which I never knew and the other I would have killed had I been given the chance.” Rebekah told her former friend who had quickly turned into a foe. “You still have your sisters; they may not remember their clearly horrible originals but why is that such a bad thing?”  
“Because with your ex-husband that Klaus loves like a son knocking up my sister, and Rose well that one is not on you but still…with them unwilling or unable to return to their lost glory…I, along with them, and anything they care about will die at his hands.” Kayne said, finally confessing the real reason for this devilish dinner party.  
“Who is he?” Rebekah both wondered and feared, wondering who someone as powerful as Kayne could possibly fear, fearing whatever it was must be even more powerful than the self-proclaimed king of magic.  
“Our creator!” Kayne revealed reluctantly with a great sense of fear in his voice, with an expression of true horror on his face to match.

Kayne had let Rebekah go, having never planned for her or Marcel to be victims at his little dinner party, however, he wanted to make her sweat, feel the fear of his wrath, and get come kind of vengeance for Magnus’ death, even if he had come to the realization that if he were in the shames shoes as Rebekah, he would have most definitely done the same.  
Klaus and Elijah remained chained to the chairs; their lips now able to move once again, as Kayne now sit at the head of the dining table drinking yet another glass of champagne, while reveling in the misery of his hostages, knowing that one way or another this dinner party would end and outcome beneficial to him.  
“So, here’s the deal one of you gets to go free and the other gets to stay in this castle for however long it takes to be freed which in case I need to make myself abundantly clear will only happen if I allow it and I will only allow it once the other helps me with a task.” Kayne made himself clear to the Mikaelson brothers. “If I am failed again by this family then I will not only kill the fool who fails me, but I’ll make it sure that the other will never leave this castle alive…”  
“I will kill you for your treachery you hear me!” Klaus shouted at Kayne.  
“Correction Niklaus!” Kayne shouted, as he slammed his glass on the table and stood up in anger. “You’re the treacherous bastard here I am just returning the favour by using you both to save my family for a change.”  
“I would rather die right now then help your family from as a little as a papercut.” Klaus responded with a clear sense of hatred for the man he once loved.  
“We will do as you say Kayne, I for one felt the power Sapphire had when she was merely just channeling you and your siblings, so I know we do not stand a chance unless we do what you want of us…despite Niklaus’ frustrations he knows this too.” Elijah stated, admitting defeat far too easily.  
“I will let you choose who stays here and who comes with me but let me make myself clear betray me and I will kill not only the both of you but every single member of your family!” Kayne threatened them both before vanishing out of sight, allowing Elijah and Klaus to negotiate their next move alone.


	19. Closing the Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayne Black's revenge against the Mikaelson family is kicked up a notch leading to a surprising death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

“So, do tell Kayne, why are we back in Mystic Falls and what the hell has this town got to do with whatever the hell created you and your sordid siblings?” Klaus Mikaelson complained as he, and Kayne Black walked through the woods of Mystic Falls, side by side.  
“This place is a supernatural hot spot for many reasons, so it will come as no surprise to you that underneath this town is a gateway to something far worse than hell.” Kayne explained to the original hybrid. “A gateway to my creators…and now I am restored that gateway has been weakened which is why I needed you or your brother to help me strengthen said gateway.”  
“I wonder if you made us choose between ourselves because you never could choose between myself and Elijah.” Klaus replied to the witch, as they continued walking through the woods. “I guess this is the prize we get for being your favorites, fixing bloody gates.”  
“I made you and your brother choose between each other because you are my least favorites…Marcel is father to Bella’s baby, so he gets a pass, Kol is Rose’s best friend because I guess two crazies make a right, and as for Rebekah well she’s everyone’s favorite that is just the facts.” Kayne answered the original hybrid, as they both stopped walking. “In order to strengthen the only thing keeping this world from something even worse than myself is by making a great sacrifice…the sacrifice being you Niklaus.”  
“You mean to tell me you have taken me here to kill me and you think I will just follow blindly like a fool?” Klaus shouted at him, shocked to learn Kayne could consider killing him with such ease.  
“Before we left dear Elijah in the castle, I had one of my witches force that chalice down his throat, of course I’ve slowed down the venom for now but do not get me wrong Klaus if you do not die today your brother will.” Kayne threatened Klaus, with such a lack of emotion that shocked the man he once claimed to love to his core.

With both their brothers kidnapped by Kayne Black, it was up to Freya, Kol, and Rebekah to find a way to break them free from Kayne’s crutches, while Marcel remained in New Orleans keeping an eye on his sisters, one of which was carrying Marcel’s unborn child, which only complicated Marcel’s mission to keep hush about where the Mikaelsons were.  
Neither Rebekah nor Kol were strangers to the wild woods which seemed everchanging, but this was a brand-new adventure for Freya who could feel the magic practically in the air of these woods, the power almost euphoric to the eldest Mikaelson sibling as they continued their search for the Black castle.  
“The power within these woods is unlike anything I have ever felt before!” Freya claimed to her siblings, stunned by the magical woods. “No wonder the world’s original witches found themselves so drawn to this place.”  
“It was not just their family drawn to this place Freya; we were too! After all it led us straight to them as if the magic of these very woods were purposely leading us to them, wanting us to meet them…like fate.” Rebekah revealed to her sister. “Clearly a twisted fate considering how it all has come to an end with us both.”  
“What I do not understand is why he released you but not them.” Freya wondered, as the three siblings continued to walk through the woods.  
“This is what happens when our siblings start sharing lovers, you would think they would have learned after Tatia or even after Katherine Pierce but no they just keep messing everything up for us.” Kol complained. “Now we have to save their sorry asses before Kayne either kills them or they kill Kayne and start a war with my best friend and Rebekah’s ex who is now the baby mother to her other ex.”  
“Marcel is family by Klaus’ affections only if it comes down to it then we will put the rest of the Black family and Marcel down if we need to, to be honest the idea of going up against those witches has crossed my mind many times since I found out about them.” Freya replied to her brother, making her loyalties clear to both her siblings.  
“It will not come down to that Kayne is merely stuck between two Mikaelsons like many before him, we can fix this will a little tough love there is no need to start a war.” Rebekah disagreed with her sister, before reluctantly going on to say. “But if it comes down to it…always and forever wins every time.”  
“Always and forever.” Kol repeated, before the three Mikaelson siblings suddenly found themselves in the grounds in front of the Black Castle, as if the castle itself had found them.  
Klaus Mikaelson and Kayne Black had found themselves deep within the underground tunnels of Mystic Falls, continuing to walk side by side until they reached the very cave in which Esther Mikaelson’s coffin was once placed, stopping before the entrance due to the boundary spell that had been cast many, many, years ago.  
“You have got to be bloody kidding me this gateway which you speak of is this bloody place!” Klaus moaned at Kayne before going on to say. “You cannot exactly sacrifice me if I cannot walk into the place to where you mean to kill me.”  
“Niklaus Mikaelson,” Kayne said before raising his hand releasing a blast of magic which destroyed the boundary spell immediately. “You always did underestimate me right until the very end.”  
“In my defense when we first met, I thought you as nothing more than an ordinary witch,” Klaus replied as the two walked into the cave, “If I had any idea how much of a nuisance you were going to be, I would have killed you there and then.”  
“I would be offended if I were not about to take you on life.” Kayne responded as he and Klaus stopped at a brick wall, clear of the drawings about Klaus and his family’s history. “I take no happiness in doing this Niklaus however, it was between you and Elijah and you two made your decision.”  
“How do you possibly know whatever you do now which stop this gateway from opening?” Klaus questioned him. “How do you know any of this will conclude to anything other than my family killing yours in retaliation?”  
“I am strong Niklaus I am stronger than any other witch, vampire or creature within this existence, but I am nothing in comparison to what lays within the realm of demons…if I do not use your death to channel the right amount of magic to permanently close this gateway then everything, we each love is doomed!” Kayne declared, before he suddenly began coughing and choking, falling to his knees in agony, revealing Lizzie Saltzman standing where he once stood, while having her hand plunged through the fabric and flesh of Kayne’s back.  
“Klaus I am siphoning him of as much magic as I can manage you need to move quickly, take whatever the hell it was that made this psycho so magical out of him already and let us end this!” Lizzie demanded from the original hybrid.  
A shocked Klaus looked at Kayne who was now screaming in agonizing pain caused by Lizzie’s siphoning magic, knowing what he had to do next as he plunged his hand into Kayne’s chest ready to pull out his glory and end this once and for all.

Josie Saltzman-Mikaelson appeared in front of the doors of the Black Castle from out of nowhere just as Rebekah, Kol, and Freya began walking up towards the entrance, stopping in their tracks, shocked by the arrival of their niece Hope’s wife, all three of them both relieved and frustrated by the additional help.  
“Those woods really were something else but luckily for me whatever magic that messes with the minds of others is still magic and I’m a siphoner, so I just siphoned it.” Josie revealed to the Mikaelson siblings, her new in-laws. “Long story short I know Klaus did not want Hope involved in all of this, but we’ve been dealing with all kinds of monsters for a long time and to be honest none of us would like to see the outcome if we just left use alone to this so-called god of magic.”  
“Wait, what exactly are you doing here?” Rebekah asked the Saltzman twin.  
“I’m here to siphon the magic to get us into the castle then I am going to siphon the poisonous venom inside Elijah to save his life…we have a resident seer at Salvatore Boarding School which keeps us up to date with the big stuff.” Josie revealed to them all. “Lizzie’s in Mystic Falls draining Kayne Black as we speak so he’s weak enough for Klaus to kill him and if he halts then Hope will do the deed.”  
“Listen up newbie niece, we wanted to avoid war with the Black witches if possible!” Kol snapped at his niece’s new wife.  
“Yeah, well Kol I am sorry but if we did not act now then you would have once again lost Klaus and I’d be damned if my wife loses her father because of some ancient grudge…if you have a problem with our actions take it up with Hope!” Josie snapped back at Kol, before turning around, raising both her hands, chanting in Croatian, and magically forcing the castle’s front doors to blast open with a huge force of wind, sending the doors flying off their hinges and crashing into the hallway.  
“Let us go safe Elijah now, then go to war tomorrow!” Freya said to her siblings, as she, Kol, and Rebekah quickly followed Josie into the castle ready to rescue Elijah from the critical condition that Kayne Black had put him in.

As Kayne Black lay there on the cold hard ground knowing he was about to die at the hands of Klaus, who was kneeled hovering over Kayne’s body with his hand around the witch’s neck, ready to snap it at any given moment, Klaus knowing that Kayne’s moves against his family could not go unpunished, believing Kayne’s death would be a sacrifice strong enough to strengthen this gateway that the witch had told him about.  
“For a man, whose legacy is literally murdering and massacring you really take your time on one kill, like how the heck do you get round to murdering whole villages if you take this long on one guy?” Lizzie Saltzman complained, as she stood above Klaus and his latest victim.  
“This is a very special murder Elizabeth, if you could wait above ground for me that would be most appreciated.” Klaus replied to the siphoner witch, as he kept his hold on Kayne’s neck, ensuring Kayne was unable to move.  
“It’s Lizzie, but sure I’ll wait elsewhere not like I need to see any more deaths than I have to.” Lizzie responded to her twin’s father-in-law, before making her way back through the tunnels, Klaus waiting for her to be both out of eyesight and ear sight before going on to say his last words to the Black witch who he was currently choking.  
“Your death will have to be the sacrifice this gateway needs…you are after all a very powerful witch even without that so called glory that only drove you crazier than before, I cannot have you threatening my family or making another move if I let you live but know this Kayne if there was any other way, I would let you live against my better judgement.” Klaus told Kayne, as tears began forming in the original hybrid’s eyes, making it clear that what Klaus was about to do next would break his heart. “If it means anything, I loved you the day I met you and even after Elijah, I loved you still...”  
“My dearest Niklaus that means everything to me.” Kayne replied, managing to spit out the words, while choking at Klaus’ hands, as Klaus smiled at him with such softness and sadness before Klaus snapped the neck of the man he loved, ensuring his family’s safety by doing so, even if it meant Kayne’s death.

Following the sacrifice made underground the town of Mystic Falls within the very tunnels that spelled a beginning to many stories, only fitting to be the place to end Kayne’s, a heartbroken and distraught Klaus found himself back in the woods, eyes red raw from too much crying, Klaus was well and truly broken by the sacrifice he had just met, knowing that he needed to give him little to no relief as he mourned the loss of the man he loved.  
“Hope was going to be here waiting for you but being someone who has lost a man they once loved I wanted to be the one here for you Klaus.” Caroline Forbes-Salvatore revealed after vamp speeding into the woods to now stand in front of the original hybrid, ready to be there for the grieving man. “Besides a parent never wants to be fully vulnerable around their children, but you know you can always be you around me.”  
A speechless Klaus vamp sped over to Caroline and gave her a hug, holding her tightly in his arms, knowing the only other person in this world that could even remotely relate to him in that moment was Caroline, the pain of losing someone was a pain they both knew all too well, as Klaus realized he had lost yet another love, that his lost loves Kayne Black and Camille O’ Connell were now together in the afterlife, hoping beyond hope that they had both found some kind of peace.

“No…you’re lying! Please tell me you are lying!” A broken, and a now showing, pregnant, Bella Black cried within the living room of Marcel’s luxurious apartment in New Orleans, distraught over just being told her youngest brother Kayne had died at the hands of Klaus Mikaelson. “We just got him back, he saved us all Marcel! He saved us all and we repay him by killing him!”  
“Klaus had no other choice…he would’ve killed Klaus and Elijah otherwise.” Marcel attempted to justify the actions taken by the original family.  
“They would still be dead if it were not for me and my siblings and now, he’s dead so they can live…how can you possibly even try to justify what those monsters did to my little brother?” Bella shouted through tears, infuriated and distraught over her brother’s demise. “I will kill him; I will kill every single last one of them!”  
“Bella please listen to me; I know that hurt your feeling I know it all too well, but you are in no condition to take down anyone.” Marcel pleaded with the mother of his unborn child. “I know this is a lot to ask but you must abandon your urges for vengeance for the sake of our child. All revenge will do is continue a war that will only end with the death of both families including our unborn child.”  
Bella wanted to fight Marcel’s reasoning, she wanted to fight the entire Mikaelson family and get her revenge for her now deceased brother, but deep down she knew Marcel was right, that she had to put being a mother in front of being a sister despite how much it broke her heart, so instead she just broke down and cried in Marcel’s arms, feeling completely powerless.

On the other side of New Orleans, a blissfully unaware Rose Black was in the shower of her hotel bathroom enjoying some quality her time when she heard her hotel room door being slammed with such a force that she could not ignore to which she did not.   
So, after switching off the shower, drying herself off, and wrapping a fresh towel around her body, Rose walked into her hotel room shocked to find a large box wrapped in luxurious paper with a glittery ribbon tying it all together, to which she quickly pulled loose before opening the lid of the box only to be further shocked to find a blade made of bone with a letter to the side of the weapon.  
Rose knew exactly what the blade was, knowing with certainty it was the key to restoring her glory, but she had no clue who would want to help someone like her get anymore powerful or how they could have possibly found it, so as her curiosity quickly grew, she decided to pick up the letter first and read it.  
“My dearest Primrose, you were always my favorite sibling throughout all the centuries we have spent together no matter how much we may have fought. If this present has reached you with this letter inside instead of me being there then I have died but try not to feel too sad over my death, take some solace in the fact most people only get one life whereas you, Annabella and I have lived many lifetimes. I know none of this will make sense to you yet, but I hope the gift of giving you all of you back will explain it all, I have loved you from the beginning and I will love you to the end, both mine and yours. Yours faithfully, eternally, and lovingly, your favorite sibling, Kayne.”


	20. Every Rose Has Her Thorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the finale chapter of part 1 of "Origins of Magic", The Mikaelson family find themselves under attack by a vengeful Primrose Black, who proves that she is one wicked witch not to be messed with!
> 
> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own the rights to the television series “The Originals”, “Vampire Diaries”, or “Legacies” and do not own any of the characters within the TVD universe, I am making no profit from this and have no intention for this fanfiction series except for readers to enjoy.  
> 15+ Mild to Strong Violence, Strong Language, Witchcraft, sexual scenes, and sexual references.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other.

Many millenniums ago, they were creatures that lived between worlds, the demonic realm, and the world we live in today, these creatures were quickly vanquished by brave soldiers who learned the demon’s weaknesses and used it against them to contain them within their own realm.  
Many years later, the demons let loose four of their own kind; four of their own children who were born into our world as Annabella, Magnus, Kayne, and Primrose, who grew more powerful each day they were alive, not knowing their mission was to one day break the gateway to the demonic realm open and free all of their kind, however, before they could learn their real reason for existing the witches they had created, particularly Sapphire and Auxentios, betrayed the chosen and all chances of the demons to freely realm our world again were gone…at least until recently.  
Kayne Black tried and failed to strengthen the gateway between worlds to protect his world from his own kind, his failure costing him his life and despite Klaus Mikaelson’s replacement theory the gateway was still weak, the only one who could now protect everything changing for the worse was Rose Black, who just so happened to have no intention of saving anyone or anything but instead wanting nothing more than vengeance for the death of her brother.

“We cannot place our heads in the sand and wait out Bella and Rose’s retaliation to Kayne’s death!” Freya stated, as she, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol stood within the fountain area of the Mikaelson compound. “As sick as this sounds, we need to act now, strike while they are still grieving before they have enough time to come up with their revenge.”  
“As much as I do love a good murder mission, I would rather not go to war with the only two remaining friends this family has,” Kol argued with his oldest sibling.  
“Freya is right we need to make a move on them before they make a move on us which they will most definitely do considering both sisters loved Kayne immensely.” Elijah chimed in, defending his sister Freya’s plans.  
“If anyone harms Bella or her unborn child family or not, I will take you down!” Rebekah threatened her siblings. “I did not reunite us, beg for favors from old friends just so we could once again be the destructive forces we once were!”  
“For once I think Rebekah is right, I am certain Marcel will convince Bella not to enact revenge besides she’s the New Orleans regent and is building a home here for herself and her unborn child no matter her love for Kayne she would not risk all that for him.” Klaus defended Rebekah and Kol, pitting him against Freya and Elijah’s reasoning.  
“Rose is meant to be the wickedest witch out of that family, the psychotic loose cannon and from what I have been told has only ever felt any genuine closeness to the brother that you put down Klaus.” Freya continued to argue her side to the original hybrid, determined to get the family on her side. “Bella may or may not want revenge but Rose…”  
“Rose will stop at nothing to take down anyone even remotely involved in killing her brother myself included despite our history.” Kol reluctantly admitted. “But that does not mean we have to kill her, perhaps a witch version of the daggers Niklaus so willing used against us.”  
“You’re suggesting daggers?” Klaus scoffed at his younger brother, amused to see someone him mention the methods he once used  
“Rose broke me free; she had every right to choose her mother’s side and instead she chose this family…as much as it pains me to say I am not down for betraying her.” Rebekah revealed to her family, her hatred for the youngest Black sibling not being anywhere near as strong as it one was. “However, putting her down for a century or two is better than killing her…besides, she does love putting herself to sleep magically.”  
“Then we put her to sleep until we find a way to healthily let her work out her grieve without her attempting to put as all down.” Freya willingly compromised to Kol and Rebekah’s suggestion. “Rebekah…you’re going to have to talk to the eldest Black sibling to make sure she not only does not want revenge but to somehow convince her to turn on her sister.”  
“Well considering the bitch has literally betrayed everyone she has ever been in contact with it should be rather bloody easy!” Rebekah agreed in a bitchy tone, clearly still not over Bella’s betrayals.

Bella Black had many titles to her name, a former queen of a magical kingdom long forgotten, the eldest of four siblings, the leader of the Black family coven, an epic love for Rebekah Mikaelson, and a treacherous sister who knew how to turn her own siblings against each other, none of which she was proud of but the one title that she dreaded being most was that of a grieving sister.  
Bella had often taken a maternal role with Primrose and Kayne, bossing them about, keeping them in line and most importantly protecting them throughout the centuries and now Kayne had passed for the second time, to her knowledge, she felt like she had failed her siblings, a feeling which had left her broken.  
She wanted nothing more than to claim the lives of every Mikaelson, but she knew her chances against them were slim and now she was an expecting mother she had to put her unborn child’s safety above all else, even her beloved siblings, and that is what she had no choice but to do.  
“He saved me you know,” Rose revealed to Bella as the two sisters stood within the woods of the bayou in New Orleans. “Not during the lifetime that you remember but within the first two decades of our life…it’s funny us four were closer long before we believed we were family.”  
“How do you remember this?” Bella questioned her in disbelief.  
“Kayne’s parting gift to me was to restore my glory, I guess he must have found it all that time he went silent on us both.” Rose confessed to her eldest and last living sibling. “Funny thing is I do not feel much different except I now understand why Kayne was so adamant about trying to fix things with Magnus, I wish you could realize the bonds we share are even more special than family.”  
“I cannot believe you have all your memories back…if only Kayne could have seen you restored, it’s what he truly wanted for us all.” Bella replied to her youngest sibling. “I know you are planning something, and I know it will truly be what they all deserve but I cannot help you, not with the growing baby inside of me…I cannot risk my child’s life, not even to get justice for our fallen brother.”  
“Annabella, that precious child inside of you is a chance for you to have another shot at family without all the history that comes with the Black name and no doubt your child will be truly magnificent…I would never ask you to take part in what comes next and neither would Kayne.” Rose responded, being more reasonable than Bella had ever witnessed before. “However, you need to leave New Orleans immediately because what I have planned for the Mikaelson’s is a fate far worse than death…”

Klaus Mikaelson was still mourning the loss of Kayne Black, even if their history was complicated, the original hybrid could never deny the love he once felt for the man he found himself forced into killing, with Marcel having a child with Kayne’s sister Bella, and Kol having a special friendship with Rose, Klaus wanted to avoid going to war with them despite bonds like those never having stopped him in the past.  
Klaus had come a long way from the brother who daggered his siblings and killed their loved ones whenever they got out off line, the start of his slow redemption began when he fell for an incredible woman called Caroline Forbes, the redemption sped up when another incredible woman called Hayley Marshall became pregnant with his child, and the true changes began with his beloved daughter Hope Mikaelson was born and with the help of a third incredible woman Cami O’ Connell he vowed to do better by his Tribrid daughter.  
As the years went by Klaus faced many struggles which led to many spirals including the devastating death of Hope’s mother Hayley and Klaus’ former love Cami, but in the end, Klaus won his redemption at least in the eyes of Hope, Hayley, Caroline, Cami, and his siblings but in Rose’s eyes he would forever be the monster who killed her brother and Klaus knew this, he knew that Rose’s revenge was coming but he had no idea how she would seek it.  
Klaus vamp sped his way into his bedroom within the compound immediately startled to find a single red rose laying on his bed with a note beside it, immediately alarming him as he knew exactly who had left him this gift.  
“Magnus and Kayne had fallen down all at the hands of monsters wanting a crown. Ones neck was snapped like a broken stick by a monster who was far too lovesick. Another’s heart was ripped out long before his death, the man who did it also delivered his last breath. But what this disillusioned kings and queens did not understand was it was me who would make them fall at my hand. Every rose has her thorn.” Klaus read the note clearly written by Rose Black, after lifting it up, knowing she was declaring war, but not sure what she exactly she was promising.  
For some reason he did not quite understand, Klaus dropped the note back on the bed as he found himself mesmerized by the rose that laid on his bed, unable to stop looking at it, as the rose called out to the original hybrid until he eventually picked it up with his right hand only to feel a piercing sensation when a thorn from the rose pricked his hand, making it bleed briefly for a moment as he suddenly started to feel sleepy, unable to fight it, he soon found himself falling onto the bed unconscious.

Elijah Mikaelson was also mourning the loss of Kayne Black, but he was a lot better at hiding his pain from his family, having hidden it for over ten centuries, willingly making himself alone with his grief over a man he spent some very memorable days within the year 1969.  
Elijah had his feelings for Kayne for many decades, not just for his family’s sake but his own, his dalliance with the Black witch came at a time when Elijah was not with his family, at a time when the noble original believed he could be selfish and free himself from his family only for it to end in heartbreak before he returned to his family.  
He was not sure if he could have been as strong as Klaus was by delivering Kayne’s death, both Elijah and Klaus had made many sacrifices for their family, some which had well and truly broken him, and although he believed he was capable of murdering Kayne Black he found little relief in never having to find out.  
Elijah did not fear Rose’s retaliation as much as he feared Bella Black’s, a woman he had seen a lot of himself in which was exactly the reasoning behind his fear for the oldest Black sibling.   
Like him, Bella would stop at nothing for her family, even to the point of driving her siblings insane, Bella Black was as co-dependent with her siblings as Elijah was with his and therefore, he feared her far more than Rose.  
Elijah knew that Rose would be the first out of the sisters to put her revenge plan into action, but he honestly believed that Bella one day would make a move that nobody saw coming, this was somewhat good thinking in the sense of never underestimating Annabella Black, but he made a big mistake by underestimating Primrose.  
Like Klaus Mikaelson before him, Elijah vamp sped into his compound bedroom, where just like Klaus’s room there was a red rose waiting on Elijah’s bed with the exact same note lying beside it.  
Elijah knew instantly this was trap set up by the youngest Black sibling but that did not stop him from walking over to the rose, clearly compelled by the magic radiating off the flower, and despite wanting to get out of that room he quickly found himself picking up the rose nonetheless, only to be pricked by a thorn and like his brother just minutes before him, he fell to his bed unconscious.

Never in any of her many lifetimes did Rebekah Mikaelson ever fathom the idea of feeling sorry for Primrose Black, the two having something of a hatred for each other that until recently had lasted for centuries but following their very brief team up against the supreme witch Sapphire, Rebekah had found herself hating Rose less and less.  
She understood Rose’s loyalty towards her brother having remained loyal to her brother Klaus herself, far past the point of any of her other siblings, and she sympathized with the pain Rose was feeling for losing her two brothers, after all Rebekah was suffering the exact same pain not too long ago until she sought out help from Rose and her siblings Kayne and Bella.  
Rebekah’s union with the Black siblings brought Klaus, Elijah, and even Henrik back to life, and although Henrik’s ressurection came with its complications, like him briefly trying to kill the rest of his family before dying to then come back as a child again, Rebekah was more than grateful for Annabella, Kayne, and Primrose’s help.  
Always and forever had cost each Mikaelson so much and yet they always stuck to the oath they made to each other nevertheless, the latest cost being Klaus and Elijah’s lost love, and Rebekah’s dear friend, Kayne Black, and despite knowing if it came down to it that she would take out Rose, it did not help that Rebekah not only sympathized with her, and understood her, but if she were her, she would probably be seeking vengeance just the same…  
Rebekah found herself vamp speeding her way into the compound, like she had many times before, but this time around she found Rose Black waiting for her by the fountain, instantly realizing that whatever the witch had planned for her, it was all about to begin now.  
“I guess apologizing for your brother Kayne’s death would not be enough to stop us having to do the whole fight thing where you wave around your hands chanting some spells ultimately ending in me snapping your neck just like I did to your brother Magnus.” Rebekah greeted Rose in typical Mikaelson fashion.  
“I never liked Magnus so that death does not bother me in the slightest, even before he was my brother, he was a constant bore…but Kayne he was the best of us, the only one of us who deserved better especially from your bastard brother Klaus.” Rose responded to the original female hybrid, her hatred for her easy to see from the look on her face.  
“I wish Kayne was still breathing but he was a fool for coming for my family and expecting to live, just like you would be if you make a move on me, so, for Kol’s sake please do not be a bloody fool.” Rebekah warned the witch, reluctant to kill her, but knowing she would if she had to.  
“A fool?” Rose scoffed. “Your brothers Elijah and Klaus have already fallen by my hand, your next and then I’m going to murder your sister.”  
Rebekah attempted to vamp speed her way over to attack Rose but before she even got halfway there, she felt a sharp agonizing pain, forcing her to fall to her knees and scream in pain before she began coughing up blood.  
“The pain you are feeling now is every ounce of blood being removed from your body.” Rose revealed to her gleefully as Rebekah continue to cough up blood. “Your body will desiccate shortly and then the pain will be gone, once you are desiccated of course I am going to make sure nobody ever finds you so you will spend eternity never knowing what fate awaits the rest of your family.”

Three down, two to go, as Rose Black plotted to take down number four, the eldest Mikaelson sibling, the only one she barely knew and for a moment the lack of knowing Freya Mikaelson almost granted her a reprieve from Rose’s revenge but taking down Freya had nothing to do with the Mikaelson witch and everything to do with the family she was part of.  
Freya Mikaelson had gathered a group of New Orleans witches within Lafayette hoping to have them on side as she plotted her own move against the youngest Black witch, not knowing her siblings Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah had already fallen by Rose’s hand and that she was next.  
“The Black siblings are as much a threat to this city as they are to us,” Freya told the large group of male and female witches. “They believe they created us witches and they will eventually try to claim some magical throne if we do not strike up an alliance and end them before they get a chance.”  
“You’re asking us to betray our regent for the Mikaelsons!” One of the witches argued.  
“The Mikaelson’s are the real monsters of this city!” Another witch shouted before she screamed in agonizing pain as her entire body suddenly caught on flames, before the entire group of witches, barring Freya Mikaelson, found themselves on fire, as Rose appeared as if from out of nowhere.  
“I strongly disagree!” Rose stated with a sinister smirk, as she walked past the witches on fire, their screams of pain serving as glee to the powerful witch.  
Freya attempted to chant in a long-forgotten language, attempting to put of the flames which were engulfing the group of witches she had hoped would help her take down Rose Black, who was now walking towards her, but despite pushing her power further and further with the spell she attempted to cast she was no match for Rose.  
“You are a powerful witch Freya Mikaelson, far more powerful than you are given credit for but I’m no witch I’m a god and you’re so out of your league!” Rose reveled in telling the eldest Mikaelson sibling, as she now stood in front of her. “You’re more innocent than your siblings could ever wish to be and because of that I will make this as quick as possible.”  
With a wave of her hand which seemed effortless to Rose Black, her magic forcibly snapped Freya Mikaelson’s neck with her magic, the Mikaelson sister’s lifeless body instantly falling to the ground as the group of witches continue to scream as they were burned alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
